


The Boyfriend Experience

by ExtraSteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, Intrigue, Kidnapping, Liam is an escort, M/M, Scott Derek and Theo are alphas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 18:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 52,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: Theo is a self-made alpha werewolf. By day he builds up his business, Raeken Industries and by night he runs the hottest club in LA, Sinema. Alongside his pack, Tracy, Josh, Corey and Hayden, he helps to protect LA. Escorting is so commonplace in this town that Theo doesn’t even blink twice when Derek Hale, another alpha, introduces him to Liam Wolf at Sinema one night. What does surprise him, however, is his immediate and intense attraction to the other man and the realisation that Liam is his mate.Liam's only been a werewolf for four years, having been taken in by Scott and the rest of his pack, but he's been fitting in just fine. Working as an escort under Scott is certainly no hardship, and with his blue eyes and cheeky smile, he's never had to try all that hard to pull new clients. Liam is out with Derek when he introduces him to Theo. He's definitely attracted to the young alpha; Theo's hot and rich, what's not to like?But the name Theo Raeken always seems to be followed by whispers of some unspeakable event, of a past marred in ambiguity. What happened five years ago and why does it still have such a profound effect on the LA packs?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> From the beginning, this fic has been a huge challenge for me. It's been rewritten at least three times, and it has taken every inch of my sanity for the past few months to complete it. And yet, I've never been happier with something I've written.
> 
> A few thank yous.
> 
> Callum, you beautiful human. Without you encouraging me, I don't think I would have even attempted a second fic, let alone finished it. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for listening to me complain so much about this story.
> 
> Ashlee, I have hated and loved you in equal parts these past few months, but this fic genuinely would not be what it is without you. Thank you for pushing me to write something I'm proud of, instead of just accepting good enough. Please don't ever stop challenging me to do better! Also, god, your painting is fucking incredible. I can't believe I get to hang that in my house now. You're amazingly talented girl!
> 
> Mercy, you're an angel. Thank you for your encouragement and validation!
> 
> Ashlee's art for this fic can be found here: https://ajp-37.tumblr.com/post/180265953971/theo-is-a-self-made-alpha-werewolf-by-day-he

The music was loud. It pulsed beneath Liam’s feet and through his bloodstream, making his heart race a little bit faster. On the dance floor, bodies moved in a fever pitch dream, and Liam grinned, moving with them. It was nice to let loose sometimes.  
  
Derek Hale, his favourite client, was watching him with a bemused expression from a nearby booth.  
  
Liam liked Derek. He was funny and charming and very very rich, and he paid a lot of money to bring Liam to places like this. He was incredibly good looking as well, which never hurt. Sadly, he didn’t want anything sexual from Liam, just some companionship while his boyfriend Stiles was off doing mysterious classified things with the secret service.  
  
He thought he was protecting Liam by giving him a regular gig that didn’t require anything other than spending time with him, and Liam let him think whatever he liked. He certainly wouldn’t mind Derek bending him over the nearest flat surface, but getting paid to hang out was pretty cool too. It didn’t even feel like work to be honest.  
  
He’d known Derek for a long time. Scott, his alpha, was best friends with Stiles, and they’d all but raised Liam after Scott had bitten him to save his life when he was a naive young teenager. Scott had given him a purpose, a family, a pack. And once he’d turned eighteen, he’d been given a job as well, one that Liam thoroughly enjoyed.  
  
Liam had an interesting mix of clients. Quite a few of them were like Derek, who just wanted someone to talk to, someone who would listen and smile and laugh, maybe hold their hand or give them a cuddle. He certainly didn’t mind being paid to cuddle. He was a great cuddler, and listener, and all of his bills got paid. It was a win win.  
  
Of course, he certainly didn’t mind the more physical side of things either. Sex was amazing, and Liam was very good at it. Being able to tell when someone was lying and scenting their emotions was a great boon in this line of business. And the power of bringing an incredibly wealthy man to his knees in front of him was something that Liam, or his wolf for that matter, would never tire of.  
  
He fucking loved his job.  
  
He weaved his way through the crowd back to Derek, accepting a drink from him and kissing his cheek as he snuggled in next to him.  
  
“You looked like you were having fun out there,” Derek said, smirking at him.  
  
“Of course,” Liam said with a wink. He looked around, taking in the ambience of the club as he sipped his drink. This was a really nice place, actually. The lights were dim but not gloomy, the music was just fast enough to get your heart pumping, and there were rich, attractive people everywhere. “This is a nice place,” he observed.  
  
Derek nodded. “Yeah, the owner puts a lot of work into getting it right.”  
  
“You know them?”  
  
“He’s a friend of mine,” Derek said, eyes flicking up and then back to Liam.  
  
His gaze was drawn up, to where a balcony hovered over the dance floor. It was hard to see past the lights, but he was pretty sure there was a dark figure shadowed behind them. As Liam squinted up there, he was left with the distinct impression that the man was looking at him as well. He didn’t know why. It was just a feeling shivering down his spine.  
  
Liam looked back down at Derek, who was still smirking at him. “What?” Liam asked.  
  
“I think you’d like him, actually,” Derek said.  
  
“Is he disgustingly rich and attractive?” Liam asked, grinning as he leaned back against the booth.  
  
“I guess you’ll find out,” the other man said, winking at him. He turned. “Hello, Theo. What brings the prince down from his tower tonight?”  
  
“Derek,” greeted the sexiest man Liam had ever seen in his life. His heart flipped. _Fuck._  
  
***  
  
It was an ordinary night, no different to any other. And yet, it was. After years of being cautious, Theo had learned to trust his instincts, and while nothing in the club screamed of danger to him, there was some oddity here teasing at his senses, calling out to him.  
  
He scanned the room below him, scenting the air, trying to find the source of the disturbance. Finding nothing, he gave a frustrated huff, calling his wolf to the surface of his mind. It came eagerly, his senses expanding in all directions as the wolf sought the cause of the uneasy feeling settling under his skin.  
  
The music grew louder, a cacophony of voices assaulting his ears, but he pushed it away to focus on his sense of smell. His wolf categorised and sorted each scent, dismissing the unimportant ones and fixating on one in particular, chasing it through the room.  
  
It was unlike anything Theo had encountered before. He closed his eyes, remembering time spent as a child digging holes in the woods behind his childhood home and the fresh mowed grass of his high school football field. Underlying all of that was the irresistible scent of citrus.  
  
And it led to a young man moving slowly through the crowd of dancers towards a booth where another man was already sitting. Theo studied him, trying to decipher what it was that called to him.  
  
The guy was attractive, sure, but so was pretty much everyone in the club. He wasn't dressed outrageously, rather in dark blue jeans that hugged what appeared to be a very firm, round ass, along with a dark, form-fitting black shirt. His arms bulged underneath the straining fabric but he wasn't that built, and compared to his companion, appeared to be on the shorter side. It wasn't his hair either. In fact, it was a bit of a mop, bordering on unkempt but somehow managing to look just a little rumpled. Cute, but nothing that screamed for attention.  
  
And yet, Theo couldn't take his eyes off him.  
  
He recognised his companion, of course. Derek Hale was well known in his circles. Part of the huge Hale Corporation, constantly surrounded by betrayal and intrigue and drama. Theo generally tried to avoid things like that, but he and Derek had struck up an odd sort of friendship through the various benefits and parties and galas they were both forced into attending. They also worked together as part of the council, the LA Packs who worked to keep their city safe.  
  
Derek was also an alpha, a hot-blooded male, a rival, and right now, Theo hated him, envy rearing up in his chest as he watched the strange man run a hand up and down his arm, leaning in close to kiss his cheek.  
  
He tilted his head a certain way, and suddenly there was a woman standing at his elbow. "Sir?" She said, voice polite.  
  
"I want to know who that is with Derek Hale," he instructed.  
  
"One moment," she responded. Just as unobtrusively as she appeared, she was gone.  
  
It gave him a moment to take a few deep breaths, try and clear his head. Why was he so affected by this one guy? He couldn't figure it out at all.  
  
The woman returned only a minute later. "His name is Liam Wolf," she explained.  
  
"Subtle,” he said with a roll of his eyes.  
  
"Quite, sir," she said. "He works with one of our partners as an escort. The McCall Pack, I believe."  
  
He nodded, dismissing her. It was common in places like this, though it didn't explain why Derek felt the need to hire an escort. What happened to the boyfriend in the secret service? Theo had never met him, and there were rumours that he didn’t exist, but it seemed unlikely for an alpha to fabricate such an elaborate ruse. Plus, the name Stiles still held a lot of weight in some places. He was a hell of a spark.  
  
As he continued to watch them, Derek glanced up, no doubt sensing eyes on him. Liam Wolf looked up as well, and despite the strobe lighting, it felt like he was staring directly at him. Theo gazed down into bright blue eyes and was almost brought to his knees by the fierce howl in his chest of _‘Mine!’_  
  
The wolf took over, and before he knew he was doing something that he rarely ever did; he left the balcony.  
  
In an effort to calm his wolf enough to appear normal, he fought back control and headed to the bar.  
  
"What can I get for you sir?" The bartender asked, approaching him immediately.  
  
"Lemon drop martini," he instructed.  
  
Theo watched with a critical eye as the bartender sugared the rim of the glass and then placed the ingredients in a cocktail shaker, shaking it quickly and efficiently, without the fancy flips and throws the other bartenders were executing for the crowd of cheering customers. This one knew that Theo didn't have the patience for it.  
  
The glass was placed in front of him, and he nodded, picking it up and turning. He took a sip, letting the citrus sit on his tongue, perfectly matching the scent calling to him from across the room.  
  
His eyes sought out Liam immediately, and he stalked towards him, on the hunt. But it was Derek’s gaze he met first, giving him a polite nod.  
  
“Hello, Theo. What brings the prince down from his tower tonight?” Derek asked with a cocky smirk.  
  
From the way he was slightly shielding Liam with his body, it was obvious he knew exactly what Theo wanted.  
  
“Derek,” he replied, chin lifting slightly. The silent communication between them as their wills clashed happened in an instant, both of them sizing each other up as potential rivals. In the end, it was Derek who backed down, though only marginally.  
  
“Please, join us,” Derek said, casually placing an arm around Liam, eyes still burning with challenge. Theo nodded, sitting down opposite the two of them. His wolf was singing. Theo knew what it meant, but he was cautious, examining the other man closely while still keeping half an eye on Derek.  
  
Cornflower blue eyes inspected him in turn, turning darker as his nostrils flared. The urge to preen under his mate’s gaze was almost impossible to ignore, but Theo was conscious of the potential threat of another alpha watching him like a hawk.  
  
“Aren’t you going to introduce us?” Theo asked, glancing at Derek.  
  
Leaning back, there was a smug grin on Derek's lips, his arm tightening as he pulled Liam into his side. "This is Liam," he said. He offered no further information, and Theo felt annoyance flare in his chest. He pushed it down, turning back to the other man, his mate.  
  
This close, there was no mistaking the fact that Liam was a werewolf. Not that it surprised Theo. Most of Scott’s boys were wolves. They specialised in meeting the needs of supernatural clients. Scott was fond of saying that he’d seen a hole and filled it, that infuriating smirk on his lips. It wasn’t funny the first time he’d said it, and repeating every Council meeting for the past five years certainly hadn’t improved it.  
  
He held his hand out to Liam. Derek’s lip curled up, but he said nothing, leaving the decision to engage up to Liam. Liam studied Theo, his gaze dropping to his hand and then back up again.  
  
Slowly, Liam’s hand approached, allowing Theo to shake it, his grip just as firm as his own. Theo felt a shiver go up his spine at the touch of his mate’s skin. He wanted to tug the hand to his lips, press his mouth to the pulse in his wrist and breathe in that intoxicating scent.  
  
Almost as if he’d read his mind, Liam leaned forwards, dropping Theo’s hand and reaching towards his face.  
  
Theo watched him carefully, surprised when Liam brought his thumb to his lips, swiping at one corner. The lust was immediate and overwhelming, and Theo’s eyes flashed red, making Derek rumble a growl of warning. It took him a moment to realise that he’d grabbed Liam’s wrist, keeping it in place.  
  
“My apologies,” Liam said, gently tugging his wrist out of Theo’s grip. He held his thumb up, a smile dancing on his lips as he showed the sugar granules sticking to it. “I was just getting that for you, Sugar.”  
  
Theo nodded, unable to trust his voice, and Liam leaned back into Derek, eyes twinkling with amusement as he brought his thumb to his own lips, licking the granules from his thumb. Theo felt his pants tighten, eyes intent on Liam’s tongue.  
  
Derek cleared his throat, and Theo’s eyes flicked to him, finding the other alpha glaring at him, his bushy eyebrows narrowing menacingly. Reluctantly, Theo leaned back in his chair, trying to put a lid on his emotions.  
  
“Will you be coming to the launch party tomorrow night?” Derek asked, still glowering at him even as he offered a distraction from the tension rising between them.  
  
“I believe so,” Theo nodded. “My assistant should have sent through my RSVP last week.”  
  
“Excellent,” Derek said, relaxing slightly. “I’ll have someone to drink with then.”  
  
“You’re not presenting?” Theo asked, curiosity stirring in his chest. For a moment, he almost forgot about Liam.  
  
“No,” Derek said, face darkening slightly. “Peter’s the one running the presentation.”  
  
“I see,” Theo responded. He glanced at Liam, who looked politely disinterested. “Enough business,” Theo said dismissively. “We can worry about that tomorrow.”  
  
“Agreed,” Derek said, raising his glass to tap it against Theo’s before knocking it back. “You want another?” He asked Theo.  
  
“Sure,” he agreed.  
  
Instead of gesturing for a waiter, Derek got to his feet and slid out of the booth, leaving Theo and Liam alone. Theo watched him, and Derek smirked as he melted into the crowd. The message was clear: _I’ll be watching._  
  
“So, Sugar,” Liam said after a brief moment of awkward silence, giving him a flirtatious smile. “What did Derek mean when he called you a prince in his tower?”  
  
Theo gestured up at the balcony. “I like staying up there and watching everyone dancing,” he admitted.  
  
Liam looked up, and Theo’s eyes were drawn to the long line of his neck. He wanted to dip forward and taste his pulse, even swaying forward before he managed to control the urge. This attraction was so strong it almost felt dangerous, forbidden. It sent fire racing through his veins.  
  
“Up there?” Liam asked, squinting slightly as he tried to look past the lights. “Why?” He looked back at Theo, his eyes pinning him in place once more, searching his face, though it felt more like they were searching his soul, seeking out his deepest, darkest secrets. It should have felt invasive, but instead it was liberating. He wanted to unload his secrets, wanted to tell him everything, and hear his everything in return.  
  
Theo took a deep breath, had another sip of his drink and then met those brilliant blue sapphires. “It’s safe,” he admitted. “I can observe without being seen, overhear little things before they become big problems, I can conduct business somewhere quiet if I need to.” He finished off with a shrug. “I don’t have to worry about being challenged or judged or whatever by other supernaturals. And I can have some time to myself for a change.”  
  
And it was a serious problem. Everywhere he went he had other wolves sizing up to him, people looking at him with narrowed eyes either calculating if they could take him in a fight or how much money they could screw him over for.  
  
The amount of wolves who threw themselves at him and battered their eyelashes like they had a hope in hell genuinely baffled him. He hated that not a single one of them had ever wanted him for him. He’d learned that lesson the hardest way possible.  
  
Liam nodded slowly, eyes lit up with sympathy. “Everyone always looks at people like you and wish they had your lives, but it’s not all it’s cracked up to be, is it?”  
  
Theo tilted his head considering this. “I mean, I know I’m lucky, incredibly lucky. I’ve never had to worry about my next meal, or how to buy something I need. But yeah, it’s pretty lonely, I guess. I have my pack, obviously, but...”  
  
He trailed off, eyes dropping. Why was Liam so fucking easy to talk to? He’d told him things already that he’d never voiced out loud before, not even to his pack. And he wanted to keep going, wanted to lie with his head in Liam’s lap as he unburdened his soul. It was ridiculous.  
  
“It’s okay, Sugar,” Liam said, leaning forwards and placing a hand on Theo’s arm. “You don’t have to be lonely.”  
  
Theo looked at him, really looked. Usually when someone used a line like that, they were after something, but he could see no sign of deceit or greed. Liam looked like he was genuinely concerned, like he wanted to help.  
  
And it was this that made Theo’s shoulders relax.  
  
“Theo,” he said.  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“My name,” he said with a raised eyebrow. “It’s Theo.”  
  
“Oh, I know,” Liam said, a smirk dancing on his lips. “But I prefer Sugar.”  
  
Liam’s hand smoothed down his arm, slipping a slip of paper into Theo’s hand. He examined it briefly, scoffing again at the name. “Liam Wolf. Really?”

“I find it’s easier to be direct,” Liam winked. He withdrew his hand, and Theo felt his body thrum with a need that grew more urgent by the second. He needed to claim Liam, and he needed to do it as soon as possible. His wolf demanded nothing less.  
  
Eventually Derek returned with more drinks for the three of them, and Derek slowly thawed out until all three of them were talking and laughing.  
  
And when Theo went home much later that night, it was with Liam’s business card burning in his back pocket.


	2. Chapter 2

It was late when Liam stood by his front door, waving back at Derek before letting himself inside. Despite the hour, Mason was still up, the light and sound of the television filling their lounge room. Liam walked through the house, a smile still tugging at the corner of his lips, leaning in the doorway as he looked into the room.  
  
Mason had been his best friend since grade school when Liam had cracked a kid bullying Mason over the head with a ruler. Normally when Liam lost his temper, he felt guilty, but the way Mason had been sniffling as he slipped his hand into Liam’s had eased that sting of guilt considerably. They’d been inseparable ever since.  
  
And when Mason had been attacked by a rogue wolf, it had been Liam who had carried him in his arms to Scott, begging for his life. His alpha had granted it, and Mason had became one of them.  
  
“Hey you,” Mason said, turning to look back at him, cuddled up in a blanket on the couch. “How was the club?”  
  
“Great actually,” Liam said, kicking off his shoes and then flopping down onto the couch beside Mason. He didn’t offer any further information, but he squirmed as he thought about Theo. He wanted to gush about his lovely green eyes and deep husky voice and fuck, those big strong arms of his. And his scent had screamed to Liam, his wolf all but begging him to rub that delicious scent over every inch of their skin, drowning them in it.  
  
“Great huh?” Mason asked, raising an eyebrow at him, a sly grin on his lips. “Did Derek finally let you suck him off in the Camaro?”  
  
He shook his head as he laughed. “No,” he said, “that wasn’t it.” He bit down on his lip, trying to physically hold in the words that wanted to spill forth like a torrent.  
  
Mason, sensing a scandal, tackled him and straddled his waist, his fingers torturing Liam as he tickled his sides. “Spill!” He said eagerly. “Come on Li, you think I don’t know when my best friend is holding out on me?”  
  
“Mercy,” Liam cried, trying to squirm away, but Mason had years of practice, and he didn’t relent for a second, until Liam was laughing so hard that his chest ached and tears were streaming down his cheeks. He could have gotten away if he really wanted to, but Mason was the one person that Liam would never, ever hurt. “Okay, okay! I’ll tell you!”  
  
Mason smirked at him, and Liam smiled, falling back against the couch. “There was a guy,” he said dreamily.  
  
His friend poked his stomach. “Liam Dunbar are you blushing?” Mason asked, sounding excited.  
  
“Well, he was a very handsome, very rich guy,” Liam said, hiding his face in his hands, his cheeks hurting as he smiled.  
  
His friend went silent, and Liam peeked through his fingers, finding Mason giving him a confused look.  
  
“Are we talking about a cute guy or a client here?”  
  
“What do you mean?” Liam asked, letting his hands drop, confusion making him frown.  
  
There was a troubled expression on Mason’s face as he slid off of Liam’s lap. Liam sat up, watching as Mason started to pace in front of him.  
  
Mason stopped, turning to look at him.“You have no idea what to do when you like someone, Liam. Let me guess, you gave him your card?”  
  
Liam squirmed. “What’s wrong with that?”  
  
“Nothing, if all you care about is getting clients and rolling in dough,” Mason said, his eyes sad as he looked at him. Liam felt a pang in his chest. “But don’t you ever want more?”  
  
He looked down, Mason’s words echoing in his head. When he didn’t reply, Mason just sighed again, walking out of the room and leaving Liam to his thoughts.  
  
Liam fell back against the couch with a sigh, looking up at the ceiling.  
  
At the time, he’d been caught up in the moment. The look of admiration in Theo’s eyes had excited him, and he’d felt this intense connection thrumming between them. And then he’d flashed those alpha eyes at him and it had been all he could do to prevent himself baring his throat and begging for his bite.  
  
It had been automatic to hand him his card. It was what Liam did. Attractive rich man, plus business card equals money and sex. All good things in his eyes.  
  
But Mason was right. He had to think about if that was what he really wanted. Did he want Theo as just a client, or did he want more?  
  
***  
  
  
Theo reached a hand to his phone, shutting off the blaring alarm and rolling onto his back with a groan. It had been a late night, and he’d struggled to fall asleep after he’d got home, haunted by a cheeky grin and sparkling blue eyes.  
  
He stared up at his ceiling, a soft smile on his lips as he remembered the way Liam had leaned in as he laughed, his hand often reaching over to touch him.  
  
At the end of the night, it had been all Theo could do to let him leave with Derek, jealousy stirring in his gut. The cheeky wink Derek had sent him behind Liam’s back hadn’t helped at all, and Theo had stood, heart in his feet as his mate walked away with another alpha.  
  
Theo rolled over, picking up the card that Liam had given him the night before. Surely he wouldn’t have given it to Theo if he wasn’t interested.  
  
Theo read the card, though he’d already memorised the words the night before.   
  
 _Liam Wolf_  
 _Escort Services_  
 _By appointment only_  
  
There was also a phone number and an email address. It was white with dark blue writing, a silvery wolf embossed on the other side of it. Theo narrowly managed to avoid rolling his eyes again. He’d never understood McCall and his obsession with hiding in plain sight.  
  
He didn’t really know what to think of Liam. The scents that Theo had been picking up had made it clear that Liam was attracted to him. But the card had thrown him off a bit. Theo had never paid for sex. He’d never had to. He was an alpha, not to mention rich, intelligent, and handsome. Normally, people all but fell at his feet with a single smouldering look, and he was very much used to getting his way.  
  
But Liam hadn’t fit the mold at all. Not that Theo was surprised. His mate was made for him, was meant to compliment him in every way. It made sense that he’d be more of a challenge.  
  
Maybe it was a test, to see if Theo would humble himself enough to pay for what Liam had to offer. If he would provide for his needs.  
  
Or maybe it was something else entirely.  
  
He played with the card in his fingers, stomach churning a little at the thought of Liam selling his body to whoever could pay. Theo wasn’t one to judge others for how they put food on the table by any means. He’d dealt with McCall many times over the years. The four of them; him, Derek, Scott and a terrifying asian woman called Satomi protected LA, and Theo had a lot of respect for all of them.  
  
But he still struggled a bit imagining Liam with someone else. Just seeing him hanging on Derek’s arm had been enough to make him squirm. He didn’t even want to know what they might get up to behind closed doors.  
  
With a sigh, Theo placed the card back on his bedside table, rolling out of bed and making his way to the shower, slowly getting ready for the day.  
  
Technically, he didn’t really need to go into his office in order to work on his new software, but the routine of it gave him structure to his life. Otherwise he’d probably just sleep in until ten every day and walk around his house in sweatpants. At least this way he left his house and had some form of social interaction.  
  
He let himself into his office, striding past the reception.  
  
“Morning boss,” Tracy chirped from behind her desk.  
  
He grunted at her, giving her a nod as she handed him a coffee. Five minutes later she walked into his office and placed a stack of papers on his desk, before unobtrusively letting herself back out of the room.   
  
It was half an hour before he felt human enough to actually venture back out of the office.  
  
“Did we hear back from the Yukimura's?” He asked Tracy.  
  
“You have a conference call with them on Thursday at 10:30,” she informed him. “I put it in your calendar.”  
  
“Good good,” he said.   
  
He hovered awkwardly. They were pack, of course, but talking about relationships was not something they did. He as the alpha gave them gainful employment, and they gave him their loyalty. It worked for them, so why was he suddenly changing the game?  
  
Tracy gave a him a quizzical look. “Was there something else?”  
  
At that moment, Corey walked in, typing away a million miles an hour on his phone. He was in charge of all of Raeken Industries social media accounts, generating positive PR for them and advertising their latest products. It brought in multitudes of new customers, and Theo thanked god every day for him. When he’d first started out it had been only him and a single twitter account, and it had been a relief to hand that all off to someone who actually knew what they were doing.  
  
Sensing his gaze, Corey looked up, glancing between the two of them. “Uh, hey guys.”  
  
“Corey,” Tracy greeted, smirking at him, and he raised an eyebrow at her. She inclined her head slightly towards Theo, and both of them turned their eyes on him.  
  
“What’s up boss?” Tracy asked.  
  
Theo looked at her, feeling even more uncertain now. “Nothing,” he muttered, turning to leave, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. This was a stupid idea.  
  
“Wait,” Corey said, sounding confused. “Am I missing something?”  
  
“If you are, then I am too,” Tracy said. Theo sighed, glancing back at them. There was a bit of hope shining in Tracy’s eyes, and it was that which made him turn back, looking between both of them.  
  
“I uh, met someone. I think. Sort of,” he admitted reluctantly. It felt so unnatural to be telling them this, but if Liam chose to accept him, it would affect all of them. They deserved to know.  
  
Tracy leaned forward, looking interested, while Corey switched off his phone and put it away, giving him his full attention. “And who is the lucky lady?” Corey asked eagerly.  
  
Theo blinked, startled. He hadn’t really made a secret of his sexuality, but he didn’t advertise it either. Still, he thought Corey would have realised.  
  
“Uh, it wasn’t a woman,” he said.  
  
“You owe me fifty dollars Bryant,” Tracy said triumphantly.  
  
“Wait, what?” Theo asked, frowning at her as Corey sighed, pulling a fifty dollar note out of his wallet and slapping it onto Tracy’s desk.  
  
“I told him,” Tracy shrugged, pocketing the money, “but he was adamant that he would have known if you were gay. What did you say Bryant? Something about your gaydar never being wrong?”  
  
Corey pouted. “I’ve never been wrong before,” he complained. “I seriously never got that vibe from you,” he said to Theo.  
  
“What vibe did you get then?” Theo asked with a frown.  
  
“I don’t know,” Corey mused, staring at him. “Asexual maybe. You don’t seem to like people very much, and in the whole time I’ve known you, you’ve never dated.”  
  
“I haven’t,” Theo agreed, scratching at his neck, feeling more uncomfortable by the second. “I was too busy for dating.”  
  
“Oh boss,” Tracey said, giving him a sympathetic look. “You would have made time if something came along that was right. Like this guy who’s got you all riled up and initiating social interaction. He must be something else.”  
  
“Maybe,” he said quietly, hope flaring in his chest as he remembered the way Liam had looked at him the night before.  
  
Corey chuckled, patting him on the shoulder. “He’s got you all wound up, huh?  
  
Theo nodded, cheeks warming again. His pack seemed… receptive to the idea of him dating. That was a good thing, but Theo was quickly approaching the end of his patience for social interaction.  
  
“Who is he?” Tracy asked.  
  
“I only know his first name,” Theo admitted. “Liam.”  
  
“Is he cute?” Corey asked him.  
  
Theo glared at him, and Corey held up his hands, backing off. He wanted to turn around and walk away, but there was one more thing he needed to tell them.  
  
“He’s in McCall’s pack,” Theo informed them.  
  
Corey’s eyebrows raised. “Oh,” he said.  
  
Theo felt a spark of annoyance fire in his belly. “Is there something wrong with that?” He asked, his voice clipped.  
  
Corey looked startled. “Well, no, I guess.”  
  
“Good,” Theo said, leveling him with a look before turning to Tracy. “I’m thinking about inviting him to the Hale event tonight.”  
  
“Want me to call and amend your RSVP?” Tracy asked, reaching for the phone.  
  
“I’ll let you know,” Theo nodded.  
  
Walking back into his office, Theo sunk into his chair, leaning back into it and looking up at the ceiling, letting his mind wander. What would it be like to kiss Liam? Was he a soft kisser, gentle and sweet? Or maybe he would be passionate, giving hard, possessive kisses. Theo shivered, biting his lip.  
  
Theo pulled out Liam’s card again, playing with it in his fingers. Should he call?  
  
He glanced at the clock, trying to calculate whether or not Liam would be awake. It was only nine in the morning, and they’d been at the club until at least one.  
  
Placing the card down on his table, he turned on his computer again and opened up Liam’s website, examining his profile. There was a picture of him unbuttoning his shirt and looking off to the side. The top part of his face was cut off, but Theo had no difficulty picturing those gorgeous eyes. They’d haunted him all night in his dreams.  
  
Blinking, he looked back at the picture. He could see a glimpse of dark hair on his muscled chest, and Theo stared, want making his heart ache. His mind drifted as he imagined running his hands up and down his chest, feeling that coarse hair against his fingers.   
  
“Fuck,” he whispered, biting his lip and palming his hardening cock through his pants. He let his hand drop, closing his eyes and taking a deep, shaky breath. God, Liam was affecting him already, and he hadn’t even done anything yet. The temptation to pull out his credit card and get Liam to come over there and then was more tempting than it should be. But then, the fantasy of Liam kneeling in front of him, those blue eyes burning as he stared up at him with his plump lips wrapped around his cock, was a very attractive one.  
  
To call, or not to call?  
  
Drumming his fingers against the table, Theo tried to take his mind off the raging erection that pressed uncomfortably against his zipper. He couldn’t think with his cock right now.  
  
He wanted Liam, badly, but he wanted him for good. Calling him up for sex would show that he only cared about Liam’s body. And while it seemed like a very nice body, Theo wanted to show Liam that he meant more than that.  
  
But he needed to call him about Derek’s event.  He’d kill two birds with one stone, then. He’d have a gorgeous date for the event, and he could spend more time with Liam, and try and convince him to accept him as a mate. Liam already had a pack, already had an alpha, so to convince him to leave Scott and join him might not be as easy as giving him the claiming bite.  
  
“Focus,” he muttered. Before he could think too hard about it, he dialled the number on the card.  
  
After a few rings, it picked up.  
  
“Hello, this is Liam Wolf.” His voice was rough with sleep, and Theo felt his cock leak, twitching inside his pants, pressing his phone hard against his ear, as if he could feel the rumble of his voice vibrating against his skin. His call must’ve woken him up.  
  
“Liam, it’s Theo,” he replied.  
  
“Well hello, Sugar,” Liam said. His voice turned warmer, friendlier, just a little less sultry. Theo pouted a little at that. “What can I do for you today sweetheart?”  
  
“I wanted to invite you to the Hale event tonight,” Theo said, licking his lips nervously, “as my date.”  
  
“A bit of arm candy, huh?” Liam chuckled.  
  
“Indeed,” Theo said, fingers drumming on the desk in front of him. “Are you free to join me?”  
  
“For you, I could be,” Liam said. His voice had deepened slightly. “But only if you say please.”  
  
Theo caught his breath, arousal flaring. Fuck. That was such a turn on. He swallowed, his mouth dry. “Please, Liam,” he said in a low voice that he barely recognised.  
  
“Mmm,” Liam hummed, “I like hearing you beg. Say it again.”  
  
He took another breath, closing his eyes. “Please,” he whispered.  
  
“So pretty,” Liam sighed. “I can’t wait to make you beg in person, Sugar. You sound so sweet.”  
  
Theo said nothing, holding his breath again. Liam wanted to see him, wanted to do things that would make him beg for more. He felt faint at the thought.  
  
“Breathe, Theo,” Liam teased. He let his breath out and coughed, before sucking in a deep breath.  
  
“Right,” he said weakly.   
  
“I’ll definitely go with you, Sugar,” Liam said warmly. “I’ll message you a time and place to pick me up, that work for you?”  
  
Relief flooded him. “Yeah, sounds perfect,” he agreed.  
  
“I’ll see you later,” Liam promised. “Before I go…” He trailed off, and Theo frowned, wishing that Liam was in front of him so that he could see his expression.  
  
“What is it?” Theo asked.  
  
“Did you want me to send through my price list?” Liam asked, the hesitation evident in his voice.  
  
Theo felt his heart sink, disappointment clawing his chest. “Uh, yeah sure,” he said.  
  
“Okay Sugar, you’ll get it soon,” Liam said, his voice blank of any emotion that might give Theo a clue on how he was feeling. “Bye bye now.”  
  
“Bye,” Theo sighed.  
  
Liam hung up, and Theo set his phone down on his desk with trembling fingers. Everything had been going perfectly until the end of the call. Did Liam not really want him?  
  
Self doubt made him growl in frustration, fingers curling into claws. Taking a few deep breaths, he closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down. It was harder, as an alpha, to control his temper, to regulate his emotions, and it took him a few minutes to soothe the beast inside him.  
  
Once he was human again, he opened up his emails, and sure enough, a new message had appeared.  
  
With a frown, he opened it, eyebrows raising as he read the email from Liam. It was… comprehensive.  
  
It was a form that detailed everything that Liam was and was not willing to do, each item corresponding to a price. There was a checklist on the side.  
  
He turned away from the computer, needing a minute. Liam did these things? For money? He wanted to howl, to rip through this town and find anyone who’d ever touched him and rip them limb from limb. But that was the monster speaking, the dangerous alpha werewolf that lived in his skin. Theo knew better then that, knew that he couldn’t blame Liam for the life he’d lived before they’d met. He had no claim over Liam’s body. Not yet anyway.  
  
Turning back to the computer, Theo’s eyes swept down the list, one in particular catching his attention almost immediately.  
  
 _The boyfriend experience: hand holding, kissing, cuddling, dates and general intimacy._  
  
He didn’t want to use Liam for sex, but maybe this option would help Liam see everything he had to offer so that he would accept the alpha as his mate.  
  
Theo stared at the screen, contemplating his options, but eventually he just checked that box and sent it back.  
  
He looked up at the clock on his wall, sighing. It wasn’t even nine-thirty yet. He still had many, many hours until he would get to see Liam.


	3. Chapter 3

Theo stood in front of his mirror, examining his reflection with a critical eye. He’d just finished putting on the suit that Tracy had had dry cleaned for him, and it looked smart. The entirely black suit was fitted with impeccable detail. He ran his hands down the fabric of the jacket, adjusting the lapels. The material was crisp without being too stiff, moulding to his body like a second skin, but not so tight that he felt like he couldn’t move.  
  
He’d been skeptical at first, thinking it would look severe, but somehow it seemed to work.  
  
“What do you think?” He asked Tracy as he stepped back out of the bathroom. She examined him head to toe, a satisfied smirk on her face.  
  
“You’ll knock him dead for sure,” she said.   
  
Theo nodded, smile creeping onto his face. “Good.”  
  
“Alright, I’ve called Josh with the car to pick you up. He should be here within the next ten minutes or so,” she informed him. “Anything else before I go?”  
  
“No,” he shook his head. “You’ve done more than enough, thank you Tracy.”  
  
She waved goodbye, calling over her shoulder, “I think I’d like to holiday in the Bahamas this year.”  
  
“Consider it done,” he called back.  
  
He heard the front door close and he shook his head fondly, before walking over to his bedside table and grabbing his phone from the charger. There was a message on it from Liam, and his heart leapt in his chest as he opened it.  
  
 _~~Hey Sugar. Change of plans. I’ll meet you there. Liam x._  
  
Theo stared at the screen, feeling confused. The car was on its way, he was literally about to walk out the door to pick him up. Why had he changed the plan? Was he not coming anymore? Had he changed his mind and was letting him down easy?  
  
With a sigh, he replied.  
  
 _~~No problem. See you there? Theo._  
  
His finger hovered over the ‘x’ button, but in the end he left it off, just hitting send.  
  
He waited for a moment but there was no reply.

Disheartened, he locked his phone and put it in his pocket, grabbed his wallet and keys, and left the house where the car was already waiting for him.  
  
The venue wasn’t very far away, so Theo was there only twenty minutes later, a gloom settling around his shoulders like a cloak. He’d been really looking forward to the event all day, and now that he might not be seeing Liam after all, all of that excitement was gone.  
  
***  
  
Theo walked down the red carpet, nodding politely at the reporters, stopping every now and again for one that he recognised, but for the most part he ignored them, soon hitting the entrance and slipping into the ballroom. It might have been different if he’d had Liam on his arm and been able to show him off, but without him it felt like a waste of time to pose for photos. He was too busy freaking out over why Liam didn’t want to be seen with him. Had Scott said something maybe?  
  
Before he could work himself up into full-fledged panic, he spotted Derek.  
  
“Theo,” Derek said, waving him over. Theo walked towards him, his eyes drawn to the tall, skinny man that stood on his arm. His first impression was of dimples, whiskey coloured eyes and an intelligent expression. “I want you to meet someone,” Derek said once he’d weaved his way through the crowd. “This is Stiles.”  
  
“The infamous Theo,” Stiles said, eyes sweeping up and down his body. Theo felt wariness settle in his chest. _This_ was Stiles? He didn’t look like an all-powerful, awe-inspiring spark. To be honest, he still sort of looked like a teenager. But looks could be deceiving. This wasn’t someone that Theo wanted to piss off.  
  
“The infamous Stiles,” he said, offering his hand. Stiles looked at it disdainfully, and Theo withdrew it, his face a blank mask. It was like that, was it?  
  
Almost as if he could sense trouble, Peter materialised next to Derek.  
  
“Derek,” Peter said with a silky smooth voice.  
  
“Uncle,” Derek replied, his tone cold enough to freeze water. Peter ignored Stiles completely, glaring at Derek.  
  
“Don’t you think you should be over by the stage greeting our esteemed guests?” Peter scolded.  
  
“It was my understanding that you were hosting this event,” Derek countered, frowning at him. Beside him, Stiles hid a smile behind his hand.  
  
A vein at Peter’s temple twitched, the only sign of his irritation. Having lost that battle, Peter turned to Theo.  
  
“Ah, Mr Raeken, a pleasure to see you again. No date again tonight?” He said. His eyes glittered with malice.  
  
Theo didn’t quite know what he’d ever done to make Peter Hale hate him, but he made it very clear. Theo was used to people disliking him for one reason or another, but Peter’s hatred was something different entirely. It felt _personal._  
  
“No-” He started, but was interrupted by a gentle hand on his arm.   
  
Theo turned slightly, eyes drawn down to the drink that was offered to him, taking it automatically. A lemon drop martini.  
  
“Sorry I’m late,” Liam said softly, giving him a warm smile and leaning in to kiss his cheek.  
  
“You’re not,” Theo said quickly, drinking him in, all of the noise fading to the background as he looked into those beautiful blue sapphires. His gaze slowly dropped as he appreciated the view.  
  
Liam was wearing a tailored grey shirt and black suit pants, but what really drew the eye was the dark blue suede jacket he wore over the top of it all. The jacket was loose fitting and looked soft to touch, the colour jewel deep and making his eyes pop even more. All Theo could think about was how it would feel clenched in his fingers. Overall, the effect was stunning.  
  
“You look amazing,” Theo said, his heart flipping in his chest, hunger in his eyes as they swept back up to meet Liam’s.  
  
“Sugar, stop, you’re making me blush,” Liam teased, hand squeezing slightly where he was still touching his arm.  
  
It was then that Theo was brought rudely back to the present.  
  
Peter was laughing. “One of Scott’s boys?” He sneered. “I didn’t realise you’d fallen so low, Theodore.”  
  
Suddenly there were three pairs of eyes glaring at Peter, the temperature in the room dropping drastically. Theo and Derek were both startled, glancing at Stiles.  
  
“I strongly suggest you rejoin the investors instead of continuing to make a scene,” Stiles said, the power in his voice vibrating through the air.  
  
Peter looked at him, and Theo was concerned by the hatred in his eyes as he glared between Derek and Stiles. He didn’t like that look one bit. Someone who hated as deeply as Peter did was dangerous.  
  
“Very well,” he snapped, turning on his heel and stalking away.  
  
Theo watched him go, feeling uneasy. That would need to be addressed, and soon.

His attention was drawn back by Liam’s squeal as he launched into Stiles’ arms, both of them laughing. Liam rubbed his face on Stiles’ chest, grinning. “When did you get home?” Liam asked, sounding excited. “Why didn’t you call me?”  
  
“He didn’t even call me,” Derek said, smiling fondly at them.  
  
Theo watched their reunion, feeling very much on the outer, especially when Liam buried his face in Stiles’ neck and breathed him in, nuzzling and sighing happily. A pang of longing filled his chest. He wanted Liam to greet him that way.  
  
“Alright,” Stiles laughed, gently nudging him away. “I don’t want any dog hair on my suit.”  
  
“Ha ha,” Liam said sarcastically, though he was still grinning. “It’s good to have you home, Stiles. I’ve missed you.”  
  
“I missed you too pup,” Stiles agreed. His eyes slid to Theo. “Looks like we have a lot to catch up on.”  
  
Liam turned, looking at Theo as well, as if just remembering he was there. Theo fought back the urge to pout, but it was a near thing. “Do you know each other?” Liam asked curiously.  
  
Theo shook his head, and Stiles gave him a grim smile. “Only by reputation,” he said, leveling Theo with a stony look.  
  
Liam glanced at Stiles with a frown and Theo squirmed a little. Theo had done a lot of things he regretted in the dark days after Tara’s death, the same night nearly causing Scott’s death. The past between he and Scott was water under the bridge for them, but clearly Stiles was far better at holding a grudge than his alpha.  
  
Theo’s gaze dropped and he sighed, the anguish that was only ever a thought away rearing up and choking him. It had been all his fault.  
  
Liam slipped back to his side, giving him a worried look, his hand pressing into the centre of his back. Theo glanced at him, surprised, and from the look on Stiles’ face it was clear that Liam going to him was unexpected to him as well.  
  
Could Liam feel his emotions through the tentative bond that linked them?  
  
“Would you excuse us?” Derek said, interrupting the moment.  
  
“Of course,” Theo said, nodding at him and looking at Stiles. The assessing look on the spark’s face as he glanced between him and Liam, suspicion glimmering in his eyes making Theo nervous. Their gazes met, and Stiles gave him a glare before allowing Derek to draw him away.  
  
He turned, looking at Liam, who was searching Theo’s face, a puzzled expression in his eyes.  
  
“Shall we find our seats?” Theo asked.  
  
Liam nodded slowly. “Lead the way.”  
  
***  
  
Theo was going out of his mind. Liam’s scent was even more enticing this close, and his thigh was pressed against Theo’s, his hand sliding up under Theo’s jacket to press against the small of his back. Through the thin material of his shirt, the contact burned. How would it feel if Liam actually touched his bare skin?   
  
Hot breath tickled his ear and he turned slightly, eyes lidded as he looked at Liam.  
  
“Alright there, Sugar?” Liam murmured, eyes glittering with amusement.  
  
Theo swallowed thickly. Liam was close enough that all Theo had to do was lean forwards slightly and he’d be able to kiss him. His eyes dropped, lingered.  
  
“Fine,” he managed to whisper.  
  
Liam chuckled, and the way his lips turned up the edges sent a shiver up Theo's spine. Lust pooled in his stomach, urged on by the twinkle in Liam's eyes and the curl of his pretty pink lips.  
  
“You hungry?” Liam asked, gesturing towards the canapes spread out in front of them.  
  
 _Starving_ , Theo thought, _but not for food._  
  
“I could eat,” he said instead, turning away.  
  
“No,” Liam said, grabbing the hand that had started to reach for the food. His eyes smouldered. “Let me.”  
  
Theo watched as Liam picked up what looked to me a smoked salmon canape and held it up to his mouth. He held the other man’s gaze as he opened his mouth, leaning forward to take it from his fingers, his tongue brushing against his skin. The salmon melted in his mouth, and he chewed with a pleased hum, before swallowing and licking his lips. Liam watched all of this with hungry eyes.  
  
“Good?” He asked, his voice husky.  
  
“Delicious,” Theo agreed.  
  
Liam smiled, showing just a hint of fang as he picked up another offering. Theo glanced at it. Mozzarella, tomato and basil. This time, Liam teased him a little, brushing it against his lips before eventually letting him take it into his mouth, dipping one of his fingers inside. Theo licked it.  
  
He knew his eyes must be blazing with lust, and he was suddenly even more thankful to Derek that he’d tucked them away in the back corner on the table generally reserved for last minute guests. Derek knew he hated the spotlight, and thankfully they had it all to themselves, so no one could witness Liam all but sitting in his lap feeding him while Theo tried not to come in his very expensive dress suit pants.  
  
“Thirsty?” Liam asked, watching him intently.  
  
Theo nodded. He didn’t think he could trust his voice anymore. His eyes were continuously drawn to Liam’s neck, to the racing pulse, his fangs itching in his mouth. He wanted to bite down. Wanted to make Liam his.  
  
Liam picked up his cocktail glass, holding it to his lips and gently tilting it. The bittersweet liquid filled his mouth, burning the whole way down, warming him up, the taste of sugar following as Theo licked his lips.   
  
“Missed a spot,” Liam breathed, his thumb coming up to brush over Theo’s lip.  
  
He turned his head, catching it between his teeth, tongue raking up and down each side. Liam actually bit his lip, his eyes a stormy dark sea. Their lust filled the air, the chemistry between them almost visible.  
  
Liam’s hand against Theo’s back moved lower, tugging at his shirt and freeing it, slipping underneath and Theo shuddered, sucking harder on Liam’s thumb, grazing it with a fang.  
  
“Fuck,” Liam whispered, his breath shaky.  
  
He looked around, like he’d only just remembered they were in public. Theo let his thumb go, glancing around as well. No one seemed to be paying attention to them, but it probably wasn’t worth it to take the risk. He didn’t want to end up in the tabloids because he couldn’t keep it in his pants for five seconds.  
  
Liam seemed to come to the same realisation, sighing as he moved away slightly. Theo felt cold as Liam’s hand withdrew. He had the most ridiculous urge to pout all of a sudden.  
  
“How long does this thing go for?” Liam asked, looking at him, his frustration clear in his gaze.  
  
Theo shrugged. “After dinner there’ll be a presentation. Peter likes the sound of his own voice so it might go on awhile.”  
  
Liam nodded, picking up one of the canapes and putting it in his mouth. He chewed slowly, licking his lips as he swallowed the morsel. After a few short minutes, a waiter appeared, taking what was left of the food, and Liam toyed with the edge of his glass.  
  
Theo watched his finger trace the rim, shifting as he tried to relieve some of the pressure against the front of his pants. He imagined that same finger circling the head of his cock, and bit down on his lip. Did LIam even know how much he was affecting him?  
  
Theo wanted to whisk him away into a private nook and ravish him, taste those lips, but he couldn’t. Even all the way back here, someone would notice if he left.  
  
Thankfully, Liam stopped when the waiter brought over their main meals, letting his hand fall down into his lap. Theo took a shaky breath, averting his gaze.   
  
“Do you eat like this every day?” Liam asked curiously, looking down at his plate.  
  
Theo followed his gaze, examining it. There was a small but thick steak sitting on top of some bruised greens, with a sauce dotted around the plate and a salad garnish stacked on top.   
  
“No,” he said with a shrug, picking up his fork. “I’d probably starve.”  
  
“Thank god,” Liam muttered. “Seriously we should have eaten more of those canapes.”  
  
Theo laughed. “Don’t worry, we can go get burgers afterwards if you’re still hungry. I know a place.”  
  
Liam smirked but didn’t reply, just cutting into his steak.  
  
They ate their dinner, and then dessert and the whole while, Liam’s leg was pressed against his under the table. It was the sort of contact that he’d been craving without even realising, and he drank up the affection, letting it warm him from the inside out.  
  
After dinner, Liam surprised him by taking his hand and linking their fingers together. Theo stared down at their hands, his chest tight.   
  
He couldn’t confidently say exactly what Peter’s speech was about. He knew he was talking about the new product that the Hale corporation was selling, but it didn’t seem anywhere near as important as Liam’s thumb rubbing over his hand in soothing circles. He looked forward, unseeingly, his whole body thrumming with awareness.   
  
“You okay?” Liam asked quietly.  
  
Theo glanced at him, his cheeks hot. “Yeah,” he whispered.  
  
Liam studied him, and Theo could see his mind ticking over, putting things together. He squirmed a little under his scrutiny. It felt like those blue eyes were staring into his soul.  
  
He seemed to come to some sort of conclusion, but whatever it was, he didn’t share, instead moving even closer, pressing himself more firmly along Theo’s side.   
  
Normally after an event like this, Theo would seek people out and re-establish connections, working the room, but tonight all he wanted to do was sneak away. He felt like he couldn’t leave without talking to Derek, though.  
  
He lead Liam over to where Derek stood off to one side of the stage. The other man saw them coming, and he politely extricated himself from the people he was talking to, walking over to meet them.  
  
“So,” he said, his face grim. “What did you think?”  
  
Theo shrugged. “Shall we discuss it over lunch tomorrow?” He asked, glancing around the room.  
  
That would give him time to get a debriefing from Tracy and save him from having to admit that he hadn’t heard a word.  
  
Derek nodded. “That’s probably wise,” he agreed. “But can we make it Monday instead? I have plans this weekend.”  
  
He looked past Theo and Liam, to where Stiles was walking towards them. Theo smiled. “That should be fine,” he agreed. “I’ll see you then.”  
  
“I’ll have my people call your people,” Derek smirked, winking at them. And then he was gone, meeting Stiles.  
  
“You guys are so pretentious,” Liam said cheerfully.  
  
“Oh we know,” Theo agreed with a chuckle. “But what he really means is Cora will call my secretary Tracy and they’ll have a grand old gossip session that at some point will mention that we’re having lunch on Monday so that Tracy will book it out for me.”  
  
“Ah,” Liam said, smirking. “I see.”  
  
Theo rolled his eyes, taking his hand. “Come on, let’s get out of here.”


	4. Chapter 4

They walked out the back to where the chauffeurs lazed around in a small break room next to the car park, seated around a table that dominated most of the room.  
  
Theo spotted Josh immediately, squashed in between two other drivers on the rickety folding chairs. They seemed to be playing a card game. As they got closer, Theo realised that it was poker, and that there was a pretty significant amount of money in the middle of the table.  
  
Josh saw him coming, shooting him a wink.  
  
Theo bit the inside of his cheek to prevent his smile. He’d had many a games night with Josh, and he knew his role.   
  
“How much longer will you be?” He demanded, sounding irritated. “I have somewhere else to be.”  
  
“Looks like I’m all in, fellas,” Josh complained, pushing the rest of his chips in. The other men glanced over at Theo, some of them looking annoyed, but Theo ignored them, instead giving a loud sigh, tapping his foot and checking his watch. He could feel Liam watching him, could smell his confusion, mixed with more than a dash of dismay, but he couldn’t break character.  
  
“Last round boss, I promise,” Josh said, sounding conciliatory. Theo gave a brisk nod, his face dark.  
  
With a grumble, they went around the table, either folding or matching, until finally, the last card was flipped over.  
  
Josh smirked, laying his cards down. A straight flush. Luckily for him, no one had any cards that beat that, so he stood, taking the wad of cash from the middle of the table.  
  
“Sorry lads, luck of the draw,” he cheered, pocketing it.  
  
The complaints of the other drivers followed them down the hall.  
  
“Looks like a decent haul,” Theo observed.  
  
“Sure is,” Josh said, flashing a grin back at him. “Thanks boss man.”  
  
He rolled his eyes. “You don’t need to call me that, idiot.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” Josh said dismissively, waving him off. They walked out into the car park, Josh leading the way to where he’d parked the car.   
  
“By the way, Josh, this is Liam,” Theo said once they were found it.  
  
“Ah yes,” Josh grinned, shaking Liam’s hand. “Tracy told me about him at lunch.”  
  
Theo looked down, embarrassed, and Liam shot him a look, the dismay turning to amusement, although the confusion remained.  
  
“Josh is my driver, but he’s also in my pack,” Theo explained. “He’s Tracy’s boyfriend.”  
  
“Your secretary?” Liam confirmed.  
  
“The one and only,” Josh agreed. Theo rolled his eyes, and Josh laughed, unlocking the car. “Where to?” He asked.  
  
Theo glanced at Liam, giving him a quizzical look. Liam looked at him, the hint of a smile dancing at the corner of his lips.  
  
“Home, please,” he said to Josh, handing him a slip of paper. Josh nodded, climbing into the car, and Theo followed Liam into the backseat, trying to shove down his disappointment. He had hoped to invite Liam over to his place.  
  
The partition was up, hiding them from Josh, and Liam took the opportunity to snuggle up to Theo’s side.  
  
“He seems like an interesting guy,” Liam observed.  
  
“Yeah, he’s been a good friend to me,” Theo said quietly. “He’s had some tough times. That’s why I asked him to join my pack. It gives him something to do and a decent income, and he still has plenty of free time. It works for us.”  
  
“That’s nice,” Liam said. “What was with the poker thing just before?” He seemed hesitant, and Theo reassured him immediately.  
  
“It’s part of his poker routine,” he explained. “If he winks at me it means he has a really good hand, I act put out but I put up with it, but if he scowls, I demand to leave immediately.”  
  
“Because he has a bad hand, I assume?” Liam asked.  
  
Theo smiled. “Exactly. It’s harmless, so I don’t really mind doing it. He’s saving up for a deposit on a house, which he won’t let me pay for. So I help out however I can.”  
  
Liam blinked. “Wait, you would do that? Just… buy him a house?”  
  
“Of course,” Theo said. “I have lots of money, and not many friends. I’d rather spend it helping those I care about than just letting it sit in my bank account.” Also, he was the alpha. It was his job to look after his pack.  
  
Liam just shook his head, looking bemused. “You’re a singular person, Sugar.”  
  
“I like buying people stuff,” Theo said with a shrug.  
  
“Is that so?” Liam laughed. “I guess my pet name fits then.”  
  
Theo cocked his head. He’d never really considered himself to be a sugar daddy, the title was just ridiculous, but he did enjoy buying things for other people.  
  
The thought of buying Liam things excited him. Flowers, champagne, clothes, cars, anything his heart desired. Theo would lay the world at his mate’s feet if he wanted it.  
  
“Are you picturing me covered in diamonds?” Liam teased, lips curled up into a smile.  
  
“Maybe,” Theo drawled, biting back a smirk.  
  
Liam threw his head back, laughing loudly, and Theo smiled as he watched him. Everything Liam did was so full of life. He was breathtaking.  
  
All too soon, the car was stopping and they were getting out. Theo took Liam’s hand, walking him up to his front door. His heart was racing as he turned to face Liam, who was looking at him, eyes shining with hidden emotion.  
  
“I had a really good time, Theo,” he said, swaying closer. “Thank you for inviting me.”  
  
Theo brought a hand up to cup his cheek, leaning in closer.  
  
“It was my pleasure,” he whispered.  
  
Liam brought his hands up to rest on Theo’s chest, closing the distance and pressing a soft kiss to his lips, just enough to tantalise. Theo heard Liam’s heart flutter, and he smiled against Liam’s lips, chasing his mouth as Liam pulled away to nip at his lower lip.  
  
He released it, eyes blinking open, and he shivered at the raw need in Liam’s sparkling blue eyes.  
  
The other boy smiled at him, and it was almost shy, making Theo melt even more. What was Liam doing to him? He was an alpha, not a puppy.  
  
“See you again soon?” Liam asked hopefully, fingers playing nervously with the top button of Theo’s shirt.  
  
“Definitely,” Theo promised, catching one of his hands and pressing it to his lips.   
  
With a final smile, Liam slipped away, letting himself inside his house and closing the door. Theo waited a moment, reaching up to brush over his lips, and then he turned, unable to fight down the smile that tugged at his lips as he walked back towards the car.  
  
***  
  
Early the next morning he drove himself to the mall, picking up a coffee and a toasted sandwich from one of the little cafes he wandered around, window shopping as he sipped his drink. He wanted to buy something nice for Liam to thank him for the date the night before. It had been really nice to have him at his side, and the kiss they’d shared at Liam’s door still tingled on his lips.   
  
He was completely smitten. Liam drew Theo in like a magnet. He couldn’t stop thinking about him.  
  
Theo paused in front of a store, examining the watches they had on display. You couldn’t really go wrong with a Rolex. They were classics, and they looked nice. Theo himself had one that he’d bought for himself when he’d made his first million.  
  
Throwing his empty coffee cup into the bin, Theo entered the store and asked to see a selection of watches, examining them with a critical eye. Liam seemed more like a silver guy than a gold one if his choice of attire last night had been anything to go by, and he’d soon narrowed it down to three.  
  
“May I ask who this is for?” The male clerk asked, watching Theo over the rim of his glasses with a hawk-like expression. Theo sniffed as he slowly looked up, scenting the excitement and hunger of the clerk. The greedy glint in the clerk’s eyes as they swept up and down the clothes he wore, lingering on the watch at his wrist, made Theo want to curl up his lip with distaste. Instead, he pushed aside the feeling. He was here for a purpose.  
  
“A friend,” Theo said. When the man said nothing, he reluctantly gave more information. “He likes luxury, and being a little different from the crowd.” That blue jacket he’d worn the night before showed that. It had drawn a lot of looks, and Liam had preened under the attention.   
  
The server nodded, putting the three watches away. “Follow me,” he said. Theo narrowed his eyes as he looked at his retreating back, glancing back down at the watches he’d just been looking at. Clearly the clerk had decided to show him the more expensive options.  
  
Still, it never hurt to look.  
  
“Is your friend a young man like yourself? Or perhaps an older gentleman?” He asked as Theo approached him where he stood next to a different display.  
  
“He’s young,” Theo confirmed.  
  
“And what is his colour?”  
  
“Blue,” Theo said.  
  
He nodded, smelling pleased, a smile hovering on his lips. “Yes, then this piece will be perfect,” he said cheerfully. Theo could almost see the dollar signs in his eyes, like they were in one of those cartoons he’d watched every Saturday morning as a kid.  
  
The clerk unlocked the cabinet, pulling out a watch and handing it to Theo, his smile dripping with smug certainty.  
  
It was certainly interesting. It had a wide face, with several different parts, one of which moved around in an interesting pattern. It was a silver colour, with blue highlights on a leather band. Theo hadn’t seen a watch like it before.  
  
“It has an hour/minute display, a chronograph, day/night indicator, and of course you can see the tourbillon rotating just there,” the clerk said. “Platinum, of course, and water resistant. What I like about this watch is that it brings some old-fashioned watch-making techniques into a sleek, modern design.”  
  
“I like it,” Theo nodded. “It’s not a Rolex, obviously?”  
  
“No,” the clerk agreed, sounding offended. “This is the Master Grande Tradition Gyrotourbillon 3 Jubilee, made by Jaeger-LeCoultre. Nowhere near as well known, but they produce high-quality watches for those with a more individual taste.”  
  
Looks like the clerk had sucked him in after all. “I’ll take it,” Theo said decisively.  
  
The clerk almost vibrated with glee as he placed it back in its case and wrapped it for him. Theo paid for the watch, walking out with his purchase, a smile dancing on his lips. He had a feeling that Liam would love it.  
  
He went into a florist to order some flowers and a card as well. Everyone liked flowers, and he hoped that Liam was no exception. He chose a modest bouquet of variegated tulips and wrote a message on the card. After paying for them, he got into his car and drove home. On the way, he called Josh.  
  
“Hey boss man,” Josh said, picking up the call after a few rings.  
  
“Josh, are you available for a delivery this morning?” He asked.  
  
“To your beau from last night?” Josh teased. “Of course.”  
  
“Thanks. I have it here ready,” Theo said, biting back a smile.  
  
“No problemo boss. I can be there in 15.”  
  
“Perfect,” Theo said. “See you then.”  
  
He pulled into his driveway just as Josh was arriving as well, and he handed over the box and flowers. Josh took them with a cheeky wink and drove off.  
  
Happy with a job well done, Theo let himself back inside the house.  
  
***  
  
The key turned in the front door, but neither Liam or Mason paid any attention. Scott’s heartbeat was clearly audible, and Dragon Ball Z was significantly more important.  
  
Liam lifted a spoonful of Cheerios to his mouth, crunching absentmindedly as he watched the screen.  
  
“Morning,” Scott said, dropping in next to Mason, both of them grumbling as it jostled them slightly.  
  
“Hey,” Liam offered.  
  
“Sup?” Mason mumbled around a mouthful of cereal.  
  
“Just thought I’d check in on my favourite betas,” Scott said with a fond smile. Liam glanced at him, lips curling up slightly, but then there was an explosion on screen and his attention was stolen once more.  
  
The episode ended a few minutes later, all three of them on the edge of their seats, two empty cereal bowls abandoned on the coffee table.  
  
“They don’t make cartoons like they used to,” Scott said mournfully.  
  
“I know,” Liam agreed, “have you seen the trash they try to pass off as cartoons on the Cartoon Network these days?”  
  
“It’s a disgrace,” Mason agreed.  
  
All three of them paused as a car door slammed, the three of them following the footsteps to their front door. There was a knock, and the three of them looked at each other.  
  
“Want me to get it?” Mason asked.  
  
Scott nodded. “I’m right here,” he promised.  
  
Liam listened intently as his best friend moved to the door, opening it.  
  
“Hey, these are for Liam? He lives here, yeah?” A male voice said. Liam perked up slightly. It was Josh.  
  
“Yeah, I’ll pass them on,” Mason responded.  
  
“Cheers dude. Later,” Josh said.  
  
Mason returned with a bemused expression, his arms full with a bouquet of tulips and a small gift box. He handed them to Liam, and two sets of eyes watched him as he sniffed at the flowers, feeling a bit touched. No one had ever bought him flowers before.  
  
Carefully, he set them down on the coffee table, nudging the bowls out of the way. Then, he turned his attention to the other gift.  
  
Liam opened the box, eyebrows rising as he pulled the watch out, twisting and turning it as it caught the light. It sparkled, but it was the strange ball in the middle of it that caught Liam’s attention. He brought it closer to his face, trying to determine the point of it.  
  
“Can I see?” Mason asked curiously from beside him.  
  
Liam nodded, handing him the watch.  
  
“Oh my god,” Mason breathed. “It’s a JLC.”  
  
“A what?” Liam asked, bemused.  
  
Mason just shook his head at him incredulously.  “Dude, they’re hella expensive.”  
  
“Let me see,” Scott said. Liam tried to grab for the watch, but Mason dodged him, passing it to Scott, who whistled as he looked at it. “Damn, what did you get up to last night to deserve this?” He asked, wiggling his eyebrows, eyes shining with mischief as he looked up at Liam.  
  
“Nothing,’ he grumbled, holding his hand out for the watch. “He walked me to the door and kissed me good night, like a proper gentleman.”  
  
Scott stopped from handing it back, nostrils flaring as he looked suspiciously at Liam. “Wait, who were you with last night?”  
  
Liam reeled back, guilt making him skittish as he dodged Scott. “I told you, just a client.”  
  
Mason scoffed. “He’s not a client. He’s an alpha.”  
  
Scott sniffed again. “Theo?” He demanded, whirling on Liam. “You went on a date with Theo Raeken?”  
  
Liam gave a curt nod, trying to pin down the feeling bubbling in his stomach. Anger? Shame? Confusion? Hope? It was a dizzying maelstrom, one that made him feel a little nauseous. He could feel his wolf wrestling inside him, fighting against the conflicting instincts to take the watch back and not disappoint his alpha.  
  
In the end, he just sat back down on the couch, his body stiff, staring down at his feet.  
  
Scott sighed, moving to sit beside him. Liam glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, shifting uncomfortably as Scott leaned into his side, face rubbing against Liam’s shoulder. Not even a day ago he probably would have melted into the contact, but today it just didn’t feel right.  
  
“Did I ever tell you about how I got together with Allison?” Scott asked after a few moments.  
  
Liam shook his head, and Scott offered him the watch back. Liam took it gratefully, some of the tension leaching from his body.  
  
“I drove her mad,” Scott said, a faint smile on his lips. “I followed her everywhere, bought her presents, texted and called her every chance I got. I was obsessed.”  
  
“Sounds pretty stalkerish dude,” Mason pointed out, moving into the armchair and settling in.  
  
Scott nodded. “As far as a human is concerned, definitely,” he agreed.  
  
Liam frowned thoughtfully. “But for a werewolf?” He asked.  
  
“For a werewolf,” Scott said, looking at the watch in Liam’s hands, “giving gifts is considered a very normal way of attracting a mate.”  
  
“A mate?” Mason asked. “Like a soulmate?”  
  
“Yep,” Scott confirmed. “Exactly. When a wolf finds their mate, especially an alpha, they tend to go a bit over the top trying to get their mate to accept them.”  
  
Liam listened to all of this, his confusion growing. “But, I just met Theo? How could he know something like that?”  
  
“It’s instinct,” Scott shrugged. “I knew Allison was my mate the second I saw her.”  
  
“So, Theo knows?” Liam asked, looking down at the watch, his heart racing in his chest.  
  
“Looking at this,” Scott said, “I would assume so. Did you two go on a date?”  
  
Liam squirmed. “Sort of?”  
  
Scott raised an eyebrow at him. “You took an LA alpha on as a client?”  
  
“The idiot gave him his card the other night,” Mason supplied helpfully.  
  
Scott rubbed at his mouth, hiding a smile. “Oh boy, I can just picture his face. He must be chasing his tail in circles right now.”  
  
“Why?” Liam asked. The thought of the big powerful Theo Raeken all tied up in knots over him sent a shiver running down his spine.  
  
“You sleep with people for money, Li, and while there’s nothing wrong with that, his instincts would be running riot. He’s an alpha; the need to protect and provide for your mate is incredibly strong. He’ll do anything to convince you to accept him.”  
  
“What does that mean?” Mason interrupted.  
  
“Accepting him?” Scott asked, and Mason nodded. “It means that the power lies with Liam. He can accept Theo or reject him.”  
  
“Oh, so if Liam says no, Theo will leave him be?” Mason clarified.  
  
“Yeah,” Scott said, sighing as he looked back at Liam, “but, it would break his heart to do it. There was one point when it looked like Allison was going to say no. Her family are hunters, and they hate werewolves. It was devastating.”  
  
“Way to put the pressure on, Scott,” Liam muttered.  
  
Scott sighed. “I just meant it’s a big decision, and not one to be taken lightly. Even if you say yes, a lot of things will change for you. You’ll probably need to quit escorting, and you’d be joining another pack. That’s a really big deal, Li.”  
  
Liam looked at him, his heart conflicted.  
  
“Do you ever regret mating with Allison?” He asked quietly.  
  
Conviction shone in Scott’s eyes. “Not even for a second.”  
  
“Oh,” Liam said, searching his face, but there was nothing to show that he was lying. He really meant it.  
  
“Maybe you should talk to Alison,” Scott suggested. “It might help you with your own decision.”  
  
“Yeah,” Liam whispered, licking his lips nervously as he looked back down at the watch. “Maybe.”


	5. Chapter 5

Liam decided to take Scott’s advice, and sent Allison a text to ask if she was free. Fifteen minutes later he found himself leaving Scott and Mason on the couch to drive to Scott’s place to meet up with her.  
  
“Hey pup,” Allison called as he let himself in.  
  
He kicked off his shoes, making his way through the house to the outside terrace where Allison sat sipping a cup of tea and flipping through a magazine.  
  
“Hey Allison,” he said warmly, leaning down to press a quick kiss to her cheek. She beamed at him, indicating for him to sit beside her, and he did, leaning his head on her shoulder.  
  
“You wanna talk about it?” She asked a few minutes of comfortable silence, broken only by her turning the page.  
  
“Yeah,” he sighed.  
  
She waited patiently, and the silence stretched on as Liam tried to find the words to explain what was happening.  
  
“I met a guy,” he said eventually.  
  
Allison nodded but said nothing, letting him continue.  
  
“All signs seem to indicate that he’s my mate,” Liam said, hands twisting together in his shirt. He hadn’t even noticed that he’d grabbed it, but it always happened when he was anxious. His hands were his tell. He made a conscious effort to let the fabric go, stretching his fingers out and then deliberately placing them on his thighs.  
  
“I see,” Allison said. “How do you feel about that?”  
  
“Dunno,” Liam shrugged. “Confused, mostly.”  
  
Allison hummed her agreement, turning the page as he tried to gather his thoughts.  
  
“He’s an alpha,” he supplied, “which Scott says means it’s more intense for him. We went out once and he spent so much money buying me a gift, and I have no idea how to feel about it all.”  
  
“What did he buy?” Allison asked, biting back a smile. “Was it gaudy?”  
  
“No,” Liam said, shaking his head slowly. “It was really thoughtful actually. It was a watch. It’s cool.”  
  
“Have I ever shown you the first thing Scott bought for me when he was courting me?” Allison asked.  
  
Liam frowned as he thought. “No, I don’t think so.”  
  
“Come with me,” she said, placing her magazine down on the small table next to her and getting to her feet. Liam followed her through the house to the huge room she shared with Scott. He wrinkled up his nose a bit at the overwhelming scents that covered the room, stepping back into the hallway.  
  
“I’ll just wait here,” he muttered.  
  
Allison glanced around the room and then back at him, eyes twinkling. “You do that,” she agreed.  
  
He watched as she moved over to her dressing table, rifling through it for a moment before returning to the hallway. She held out her hand, and Liam reached up to take the piece of jewellery from her.  
  
It was a golden locket necklace, heavy and chunky, the locket almost as big as a golf ball. It was, quite frankly, hideous.  
  
“Gaudy, isn’t it?” She beamed.  
  
He nodded, looking up at her. “It’s a bit much,” he said tactfully.  
  
She laughed, throwing her head back. “You should have seen the look on my face when Scott gave it to me. I was horrified,” she said, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes. “He meant well, bless him.”  
  
Liam looked back down at the necklace, suddenly grateful at the very least that Theo had nice, if expensive, taste.  
  
“Did you wear it?” He asked curiously.  
  
“Not where anyone could see me,” she said with a smirk, “but yes, I wore it once I’d accepted him.”  
  
Liam frowned at this. “But not before?” He asked.  
  
She shook her head. “No,” she said, tilting her head to the side. “It didn’t feel right before then. Like, there were other gifts. Clothes, money, food, even other jewellery, but this one just felt… personal.”  
  
He handed it back to her, turning her words over in his mind. He could definitely understand what she was saying. Even though he’d loved the watch, he’d hesitated to put it on, even just to see how it looked. It didn’t feel like his.  
  
“I feel like it’s too much,” he said as Allison went back into her room to put the locket back. “I don’t know how to accept it.”  
  
“You don’t have to,” Allison said as she returned, closing her door behind him and leading him back through the house. “Not yet anyway. You can consider it for as long as you want.”  
  
“Won’t he be mad if I keep him hanging?” Liam asked.  
  
Allison shook her head. “Not if he really is your mate. I don’t think you understand just how overwhelming it must be for him. The alpha instinct to protect overrides everything else. He’ll never do a single thing that would upset you. It’s not in his nature.”  
  
“You don’t even know him,” Liam muttered.  
  
“I know Theodore quite well, actually,” she said, smirking at his look of surprise.  
  
“How did you know?” He asked incredulously.  
  
“Honey, there’s four alphas in LA. Scott, Derek and Theo. So unless you’re suddenly into old asian women and Satomi is your mate, process of elimination tells me it’s Theo,” Allison pointed out.  
  
Liam rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Right.”  
  
“For what it’s worth,” she said. “I actually think you’d be good together. You’d balance each other out.”  
  
“Really?” Liam asked.  
  
Allison nodded.  
  
“I just don’t know what to do,” he said helplessly. “He’s really attractive, and he seems like a great guy, but I don’t even know him and suddenly he’s my mate?”  
  
“Until you make up your mind,” Allison said, giving him that soft smile that never ceased to make him feel warm from the inside out, her delicate fingers squeezing his shoulder, “just get to know him. Accept his requests for dates, be polite and friendly, hell, you can even have sex with him if that’s what you want, but Liam-”  
  
And she leaned down, looking him in the eyes. “-when you decide, make sure it’s definitely what you want.”  
  
The urge to ask Allison the same question he’d posed to Scott made him squirm a little.  
  
“Go on,” she said, eyes twinkling like she already knew what his question would be.  
  
“Was it worth it?” He blurted out. “Choosing Scott? Are you happy?”  
  
“I won’t lie to you,” she said, her hand coming up to cup his cheek, cool against his skin, “and say that it’s always been a bed of roses. Being with Scott is hard sometimes.” Her eyes had a faraway look as she reminisced, her serious look turning soft. “But no,” she whispered, looking back down at Liam. “I wouldn’t change it. I love Scott.”  
  
Liam nodded. “Thanks Allison,” he said quietly. Now that he knew about mates, it made him appreciate the bond that Scott and Allison had even more. He’d always looked on their relationship as the ideal, as the one he wanted to aspire to. Allison challenged Scott, encouraged him, comforted him, and Scott looked at Allison like she hung the moon, caring for her and protecting her. Liam had always noticed the way they naturally orbited towards each other, their awareness of the other as natural as breathing.  
  
The fact that he maybe had a shot at a love like that was as exhilarating as it was terrifying.  
  
She patted his cheek affectionately. “Anytime pup.”  
  
***  
  
As much as Liam wanted to spend all day thinking about Theo and what he was going to do, real life interfered. While he was conscious of the fact that Theo probably wouldn’t like him working, Liam had bills to pay. Living in LA wasn’t cheap, even when sharing with Mason.  
  
He was getting ready for a standing appointment with one of his most regular clients when he received a call from Theo.  
  
Liam took a steadying breath before answering the phone. “Hey Sugar.”  
  
“Hey, I know this is last minute, but do you think you could be available for a black tie event tonight?” Theo asked directly.  
  
“Uh, what time?” He asked dubiously.  
  
He glanced at the time on his phone. It was already eleven in the morning, and he normally met Garrett for lunch and then spent a few hours in bed with him.  
  
“Seven?” Theo said. “Please, Liam?”  
  
Liam gnawed at his lip. He’d be pushing it pretty fine. Garrett liked to take his time, and any hint that Liam was in a hurry would be both super unprofessional and incredibly rude. He wouldn’t do that to a random once-off hook-up, let alone Garrett.  
  
“I don’t know, Theo,” he sighed. “I have a client. I’m about to go and meet him now.”  
  
“Oh,” Theo said.  
  
He felt like shit telling him that, but Garrett had been a regular gig for over two years now, and Liam needed the type of stability that the blonde offered.  
  
Still, he could picture the gutted look on Theo’s face, and the desperate need to soothe him was instantly overwhelming. Allison’s advice rung in his head: _get to know him._  
  
“I can try, maybe?” He offered.  
  
A moment of silence, and then a small, “yeah?”  
  
“Yeah, if you want,” Liam said, more firmly this time, the hope in Theo’s voice breaking his heart a little bit. God, he was in way over his head. He had no idea how to deal with other people’s feelings. Normally when one of his clients got a bit too attached he cut himself off from them. He always felt bad about it, but one bad experience had shown him it was the right thing to do.  
  
There’d been this one guy, Sean, who had been far too clingy for his liking. Of course, later he’d found out he was a Wendigo who literally ate people, and suddenly he didn’t feel anywhere near as bad for breaking it off with him. Last he’d heard, he’d quietly vanished, which was supernatural talk for executed. Liam couldn’t say he really missed him.  
  
“Okay,” Theo said, sounding a little brighter. “I can buy a suit for you and have it delivered. It’s gonna be pretty formal.”  
  
“Um, yeah sure,” Liam agreed, squirming a little. More money being spent on him. God, this guy was too much. “Where do I meet you?”  
  
“I’ll pick you up in the car,” Theo offered. “I’d like to arrive with you.” He sounded almost shy, and Liam smiled, his heart melting a bit. It wasn’t Theo’s fault that Liam was inwardly panicking a little bit. He’d never even had a relationship before, and now he was maybe going to be mating with someone for life?  
  
Talk about pressure.  
  
“Sounds good,” Liam agreed. “I’ll meet you at my place then. Bye Theo.”  
  
“Bye Liam,” Theo said cheerfully.  
  
Liam hung up the phone, looking down at it with a rueful smile. Despite all of his doubts, the way Theo was genuinely delighted at the prospect of spending time with him was pretty adorable. Still, it had been a long time since he’d had two clients in the one day. He had no idea if he’d be able to handle it anymore.  
  
***  
  
Somehow, Liam managed to push Theo far enough from his mind to enjoy a nice lunch with Garrett. He was the playboy heir to a ridiculous fortune, as well as sarcastic and a bit of a tosser, but he was also funny and quite charming when he wanted to be. And when Liam was around, he generally wanted to be.  
  
“You _have_ to try this,” Garrett said, holding up a piece of meat on his fork. Liam leaned forward, taking the meat between his lips, holding Garrett’s gaze as he sucked it off the fork and slowly chewed. It was juicy and tender, perfectly cooked, and he moaned his approval, licking his lips to chase the last of it.  
  
“Good?” Garrett murmured, his pupils dilating as he watched him. Garrett was one of his only clients that was human. In the past, he’d used his fortune to play at being a hunter, but he’d given it up when his crazy-ex girlfriend had gone after Scott and gotten herself killed. Garrett had turned his rather brilliant mind to investing in property instead, and had soon doubled his not-insignificant fortune. A chunk of which he regularly used on paying for Liam’s time.  
  
“Delicious,” Liam purred.  
  
At first, he’d refused Garrett, still seeing the blood on his hands when Scott had nearly died right in front of him. But gradually Garrett had worn him down, showing Liam that he’d committed to turning his life around. Besides, once Scott had forgiven Garrett, there hadn’t been much point in Liam holding a grudge against him anymore.  
  
Garrett had been his first and longest standing client. Garrett had been his first for a lot of things, actually. His first kiss, for one. He’d also endured Liam’s first sloppy attempt at a blow job, and Liam wasn’t too proud to admit that he’d cried when Garrett entered him for the first time. Not because it hurt, but because it was so overwhelming.  
  
Despite all that, Garrett had put up with him, and Liam liked to think that he’d grown a lot since that first awkward kiss a few years ago.  
  
He’d started out modest, not yet aware of just how much his body was worth, and it was Garrett who had convinced him to smarten himself up, to bait the big fish in this bustling city of theirs. Over time, Liam’s looks had become a weapon, one that he wielded with ease, bringing the rich and powerful flocking to him in droves.  
  
Garrett had helped to make him the man he was today, and Liam had come to enjoy their time together. It was the closest thing to a relationship he had in his life.  
  
They finished their meal, and having sated one hunger, left the restaurant to go sate another.  
  
Clothes went flying in every direction as Garrett pushed him towards the bed, lips insistent on his. It was always like this with Garrett; hard and fast and passionate. Before he knew it he was bent over in the middle of the mattress, groaning as the thick round head of Garrett’s cock slipped past his rim, making him pant and whine as he clenched his fingers into the sheets underneath him. Garrett just laughed, like he always did, teasing him, sliding it in and out, until Liam’s cock was dripping onto the mattress below him and his fingernails had turned to claws.  
  
“What do you want baby?” Garrett teased, his weight over Liam’s back, lips at his ear. “You want more?”  
  
“Fuck,” Liam whined. “Garrett, please.”  
  
“My boy,” Garrett said affectionately, nipping at his ear and driving into him hard.  
  
Liam stared at the sheet below him, eyes unseeing, letting moans of pleasure slip past his lips that he didn’t feel. Because inside him, his wolf had its fangs bared.  
  
 _Not yours_ , it hissed.  
  
 _Not anyone’s_ , he reminded it gently as Garrett lowered him to the mattress, having come inside of him with a loud grunt. _Not yet._  
  
***  
  
“Are you sure you can’t stay?” Garrett grumbled from where he lay in his bed, sheets rumpled around him.  
  
Liam turned back, leaning over the bed to leave a soft, lingering kiss to his lips.  
  
“Not tonight,” he said. “I’m sorry Garrett.”  
  
“I’ll pay double,” Garrett murmured against his lips. “Triple.”  
  
Any other night that ploy would have worked, and Garrett knew it, the smirk already growing on his lips. But Theo was waiting for him.  
  
“I’m sorry,” he said regretfully, pulling away.  
  
Garrett sat up in his bed. He was very much used to getting his way, and he clearly was not enjoying being thwarted. Liam just avoided his gaze as he gathered up his clothes and put them back on, until he was fully dressed.  
  
“You’re really going?” Garrett asked, disbelief clear in his tone.  
  
He pulled his phone out of his pocket, checking the time. It was already four-thirty, and it would take at least half an hour to get to his place, not to mention getting ready. With a grimace, he put the phone away, finally looking up at Garrett.  
  
“I really am sorry,” he said, “but I need to go.”  
  
Garrett’s face turned stony. “Fine,” he bit out. “Aaron will drive you home.”  
  
Liam nodded. “Thank you.”  
  
He didn’t look back as he made his way out of Garrett’s enormous penthouse suite, catching the elevator down to the ground floor. As he pushed open the door and stepped out onto the street, Aaron was already waiting for him. Even when he was sulking, Garrett was nothing if not efficient.  
  
Before getting into the car, he glanced up to the top of the building, a funny feeling settling in his gut as he saw Garrett watching him from his window.  
  
He raised a hand in acknowledgement and then got into the car. “Home, please,” he said to Aaron.  
  
***  
  
After showering and washing away the stench of his office, Theo spent a lot longer in his wardrobe than he usually did in preparation for an event. As usual, Tracy had hung her pick in direct sight, her choices for accessories laid out on top of the dresser in the middle of the room.  
  
Instead of dressing quickly and meticulously like he usually did, Theo took his time, playing music from his phone through his sound system as he ran his hands over the expensive fabrics in the ‘formal’ section of his large wardrobe, pulling garments out and holding them against his body, considering them in the mirror before shoving them back into the rack.  
  
Each suit, if it had been worn at all, had only been worn once unlike his usual Tom Ford suits that he wore to work each day. Despite being chosen and tailored under Tracy’s critical eye, the opulent fabrics just never felt as comfortable as his old faithfuls.  
  
What Theo wouldn’t do to just be able to pull on one of his comfortable lived in regulars and forgo the rigmarole and starchy stiffness of black tie.  
  
Theo dropped his towel, digging a pair of boxer briefs out from the back of a drawer, pulling comfort from the soft fabric. He glanced at his reflection, eyes dropping down as he considered what Liam would see if Theo actually managed to convince him to spend the night. Was it too casual?  
  
He chewed on his lip for a moment and then shook his head. If he was going to be trussed up like a Thanksgiving turkey, at least one part of his anatomy would be comfortable.  
  
Theo pulled on the tuxedo that had been laid out for him, nodding with reluctant approval at Tracy’s choice. For this event, she had gone with classic black slim fit pants and a crisp white shirt with a narrow collar, all tailored to fit him perfectly. Moving to the accessories that she had selected, Theo smiled. Right on top of the dresser were a pair of black suspenders.  
  
Theo wondered if Liam would like them.  
  
If not, it would at least give them something to talk about.  
  
Clipping them on, Theo picked up the black silk neck tie, running it through his hands before quickly tying it. He imagined Liam gripping the tie, using it to lead him to where he wanted him before maybe letting him be tied up with the soft fabric. He made eyes at himself in the full mirror, finishing with the tie before moving onto his cufflinks and watch.  
  
Tracy had gone classic in her selection; a platinum Tiffany and Co watch with a black face and large silver numbers that had been a gift when he had made Forbes’ 30 under 30 list. She’d paired it with small platinum cufflinks with black hematite stones. They were some of the least showy pieces in his collection but also some of the more expensive.  
  
By the time it was almost five, Theo got into his car and drove over to Liam’s place, his tuxedo jacket draped over the back seat of his car along with his selections for Liam, not wanting to wear it any longer than he had to.  
  
He pulled up in front of Liam’s house just as another car was leaving, the driver giving him a nod of acknowledgement. Theo nodded back, turning to watch the car leave. Was that the man that Liam had been with?  
  
With a shake of his head, he turned the car off and got out, grabbing the garment bag and shopping bags from his back seat, ignoring his own jacket and making his way to Liam’s front door.  
  
Ringing the doorbell, he heard Liam curse from somewhere inside, feet padding as he returned to the front door to let him in.  
  
He opened the door, mouth opening to say hello, and then he choked, eyes drifting up and down his body. Theo would have smirked if it wasn’t for the unmistakable scent of sex wafting from the other man. His hair was a mess, clothes slightly askew as if he’d dressed in a hurry.  
  
“Sorry,” Liam muttered, looking embarrassed. “I was hoping to shower before you got here.”  
  
“It’s fine,” Theo said, his voice clipped as he tried not to breathe in. The jealousy in his chest was a fierce ache, one that bordered on painful, and he turned away to suck in a deep breath of fresh air.  
  
Once he’d calmed himself a little, he turned back.  
  
“Here,” he said weakly, offering the clothes to Liam.  
  
Liam’s blue eyes searched his face before they dropped down to the bags he held in front of him. “Thank you,” he said softly, taking them from him. “Please come in.”  
  
Theo nodded, following him inside, pausing as Liam shut and locked the front door, then leading him into the lounge room. It smelled strongly of Scott and another male wolf, setting his teeth on edge once more. Why did his mate have to be surrounded by so many other men?  
  
“I’ll try not to be too long,” Liam said, standing nervously in the doorway. “Will you be okay here?”  
  
“Yeah,” Theo said, his fangs itching in his mouth. He wanted nothing more than to throw Liam over his shoulder and march him back to his own bed, where he would sate himself in Liam’s body until the other wolf smelled only like him.  
  
“Cool,” Liam said, nodding once more before slipping out into the hallway.  
  
Theo took a deep, shuddering breath, closing his eyes and covering his face with his hands.  
  
 _Keep it together, Raeken._


	6. Chapter 6

Liam sat on his bed for a moment, the bags that Theo had given him sitting beside him. He rubbed his face, stomach churning with a mixture of guilt and embarrassment. Why did he feel like he’d been cheating on Theo? This was his job.  
  
His phone chimed, and he pulled it out of his pocket. It was an email notification, showing that G. Davies had deposited several thousand dollars into his account.  
  
Normally, such a notification would fill him with a sense of satisfaction, money well earned, but instead it left him feeling hollow. He threw his phone onto the bed behind him, not looking to see where it landed, and then he was up, stripping off his clothes and leaving them strewn across his floor as he entered the bathroom and turned on the shower.  
  
Dunking his head under the cold water, he let his mind go blank, just focussing on the sensation of the frigid water massaging his scalp.  
  
It warmed fairly quickly, and he turned the pressure down a little, moving through the business of cleaning his body as quickly as possible. He winced a little as he cleaned his ass. It was still a little tender, but he didn’t want to leave a single hint of Garrett’s scent behind. He _needed_ to be clean.  
  
Once he deemed himself sufficiently cleaned, he stepped out of the shower, rubbing at his hair with a towel as he examined his reflection.  
  
He’d shaved that morning, but already a shadow of stubble ran over his jaw. Draping his towel over his shoulder, he ran his hand over it, feeling the roughness against his fingers. He didn’t really have time to shave it, and it didn’t look too terrible, so he decided to leave it.  
  
Liam did, however, take the time to brush his teeth, making faces at himself in the mirror.  
  
Bemused, he rinsed out his mouth, rubbed down his body with the towel and sauntered naked into his bedroom.  
  
Moving to the bags he’d placed on his bed earlier, he unzipped the garment bag, pulling the suit free from its confines and giving a low whistle.  
  
The suit that Theo had provided him with would be competitive in price with the watch.  
  
The fabric was the most luxurious thing that Liam had ever felt in his life, and he made a professional point of only mixing with the highest and mightiest of clientele.  
  
Liam pulled out the different items of clothes, laying them out on his bed. He cocked his head to the side once the garment bag was empty, wondering if it had been Theo or his assistant that had picked out the outfit.  
  
It was a modern looking tuxedo, luxe woolen fabric with a satin trim on the lapels and down the side of the pants. The white dress shirt looked to be a very close fit and had small black buttons, modernising the look.  
  
Liam started on the bags containing the accessories, unbagging a bow tie and belt from one, shiny patent leather oxfords from another.  
  
Liam breathed a sigh of relief when one bag revealed a much simpler watch, with a supple leather band and silver accents, along with cufflinks and a pair of sunglasses.  
  
Liam didn’t let himself think too much about what kind of message that sent, Theo providing him with another watch and for the briefest moment in time, Liam wondered how Theo would react if he emerged from his room wearing the first watch.  
  
Shaking that off, Liam dressed quickly before rummaging through the bags, making sure that Theo’s, or Tracy’s, vision would be completely realised.  
  
At the bottom of one of the bags, wrapped in tissue paper was a lacy piece of cloth. _A pocket square._ Liam thought, pulling it from the wrappings.  
  
Once the fabric was in his hands, Liam blushed hard, completely stunned by what he was seeing.  
  
Panties.  
  
They were the expensive, designed for men kind that he had always lusted over but was never prepared to spend the cash on. Black and lacy and the most amazing thing that Liam had ever seen.  
  
And Theo wanted him to wear them.  
  
Liam quickly stripped his pants, kicking off the best pair of underwear he had previously owned in favour of this new luxury.  
  
Liam glanced at himself in the mirror, in his expensive shirt and socks and shoes and his lacy panties. He looked good.  
  
Quickly pulling his pants back on and buckling his belt Liam gave one last glance to the mirror, hands running down his body as his eyes skimmed his reflection, gleaming with appreciation. He looked like he had a secret.  
  
Gathering his phone and wallet, Liam made his way back downstairs to where Theo waited.  
  
“Ready?” Theo asked, turning to look at him. His eyes went dark, the strong scent of the alpha’s arousal hitting Liam like a freight train.  
  
“You like?” He asked, doing a slow turn, showing off the suit.  
  
“Very much,” Theo said, his expression hungry as his eyes roved Liam’s body. There was a question in his eyes as they lingered just below his belt, but Liam decided to keep him guessing. He preened a little under the attention though, stalking closer to the alpha, his own arousal burning in his stomach in response to Theo’s. The urge to drag Theo back to his room and let the alpha unwrap him was more tempting than it had any right to be.  
  
He closed the last of the distance between them, hand running up Theo’s chest, gently tugging at his tie. Just as Theo leaned in to kiss him, he turned his head, the alpha’s lips brushing his cheek instead. He let out a low growl that had Liam grinning.  
  
“We’ll be late,” he reminded Theo, smoothing out the alpha's shirt. He looked down, eyeing off the black suspenders. They had a lot of potential, but sadly it would have to wait.  
  
Theo opened his mouth as if to argue, and Liam placed a finger over his lips, looking at him reproachfully.  
  
“Sugar, I look far too good for people not to see me tonight,” he said. “You did so good picking out my clothes, you’re taking me out.”  
  
The fight went out of Theo, and he pressed another kiss to Liam’s cheek, just breathing him in for a moment. Liam relaxed, listening to the steady beat of the alpha’s heart, enjoying the intimacy. Sadly, it ended all too soon, and Theo was moving back and offering Liam his arm.  
  
“Shall we?” He asked, arching an eyebrow at Liam.  
  
Strangely touched, he smiled at Theo, taking his arm. “We shall.”  
  
***  
  
Liam let out a whistle at the line of cars waiting to drop celebrities off at the red carpet. “Sheesh,” he said. “Remind me what this is for again?”  
  
“It’s a charity auction,” Theo shrugged, the car inching forward slowly.  
  
“An auction?” Liam asked, glancing at him. “Ooh la la, so fancy.”  
  
Theo laughed, shooting him a smirk before turning back to the road.  
  
“Wait, you don’t have a driver,” Liam pointed out. “What are you gonna do with your car?”  
  
“Josh is there,” Theo shrugged. “He’ll take it.”  
  
“Right,” Liam said, relaxing back into the seat. “I can’t believe you drove yourself to a fancy pants event.” There was a smile on his lips, and Theo glanced at him again, expression softening. He reached over, placing a hand on Liam’s and giving it a light squeeze.  
  
“I wanted it to be just us,” he said softly. Liam looked into his eyes, colouring slightly, and Theo smiled as he withdrew his hand, placing it back on the wheel. Another car length became free and he eased the car forwards. He could hear the roar of the crowd now, and Theo could feel his mask settling into place, his jaw itching slightly as he prepared to smile endlessly.  
  
Finally, it was their turn, and Theo let the engine idle as he got out of the car, grabbing his jacket and slowly pulling it on. He ignored the screeching paparazzi as he adjusted it to his liking, throwing the keys to Josh who was approaching him.  
  
Josh gave him a wink, and Theo moved around the car to open the passenger door, offering a hand to Liam.  
  
Blue eyes looked up at him, wide and nervous.  
  
“You ready?” Theo asked gently.  
  
Liam bit his lip and then nodded, his hand sliding into Theo’s as he allowed the alpha to guide him out of the car, offering him his arm once more.  
  
And then they were at the top of the red carpet, a million flashing light bulbs pointed in their direction.  
  
“Let’s do this,” Theo said, offering Liam a genuine reassuring smile. Liam smiled back at him, and as one a myriad of shutters went off. Theo knew that it would be a good photo, and he gave Liam a wink before letting his mask settle in completely, waiting for Liam to place his sunglasses on and then leading him down the red carpet.  
  
They were stopped every metre, journalists trying to get a scoop on what he thought about the new Hale corporation model (which thankfully Tracy had filled him in on already), when his new product would be launched (sooner than you think, wink, wink) and who this attractive gentleman was on his arm (a dear friend of mine, Liam).  
  
Step by step, they made their way down, stopping for photos and interviews and face this way, face that way, laughing and joking and being charming. It was exhausting.  
  
By the time they had nearly reached the end, they were both flagging.  
  
He knew Liam had had enough when the fingers on his arm started to sharpen into claws. A glance at him showed the tightness of his jaw, the way he was tenuously holding onto his control. “Come on,” Theo said, tugging Liam past the last of the reporters, giving a wave to the crowd of fans that waited past them. He walked at a leisurely pace designed to eat distance in a way that appeared unhurried, though it actually was.  
  
They made it through the doors and into the building, Theo’s shoulders finally relaxing.  
  
Beside him, Liam leaned heavily into his side. “Jesus Christ,” he whispered. “I had no idea it was like that.”  
  
Theo hummed his agreement, letting Liam’s hand drop so that he could place an arm around him instead, turning his head to press a kiss to his temple.  
  
“You get used to it,” he sighed.  
  
The doors behind them opened again, and Theo lead Liam over to a wall where there was an empty wooden bench, guiding him to sit down.  
  
“You need anything?” Theo asked, pulling him in tight against his side. Liam put his head on Theo’s shoulder, taking a deep breath.  
  
“Just this,” he whispered. “Just for a minute.”  
  
Theo nodded, kissing the top of his head, hand stroking up and down Liam’s back, letting the wolf soak in comfort from him, until his heart wasn’t pounding in his chest, and his breathing had calmed.  
  
“Sorry,” Liam said, pulling away slightly to look up at him.  
  
“It’s alright,” Theo said regretfully. “I should have warned you how intense it is.”  
  
Liam just shrugged. “It’s just a lot of sound and light and scents. I’ve never experienced anything like it.”  
  
“For what it’s worth, you did really well out there,” Theo said. “The perfect companion.”  
  
“Arm candy, you mean,” Liam said, giving him a weak smile.  
  
Theo chuckled. “Well you do look delicious,” he purred. Liam perked up a bit the compliment, his smile turning sly, his hand sliding up to grip Theo’s tie again.  
  
“Naughty little alpha,” he said, his voice dripping like honey. “You make it sound like you want to eat me.”  
  
Arousal flared in his belly, hot and sweet. A sudden vision of Liam looking at him over his shoulder as he arched his back and presented that beautiful round ass of his made his mouth water. “Oh believe me,” he said firmly, his voice hoarse and raspy. “I’d like nothing more.”  
  
Liam’s eyes twinkled as he leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Theo’s mouth. “Maybe later,” he said, darting out of reach before Theo could grab him, standing in front of him with a cocky smile.  
  
One of these days, Theo was going to tie Liam to his bed and make him pay for each time he’d teased Theo, until he was a writhing, begging mess. He let his mind linger on the thought for a moment, savouring it. He got to his feet and Liam took his arm once more, smirking at him like he knew exactly what Theo was thinking.  
  
 _Soon._  
  
***  
  
Once again, Theo had scored a table near the back. Tracy had already put in a few bids on his behalf, so he didn’t feel it was necessary to sit near the front. They were generally the most popular tables, with people wanting to cultivate their image of generosity. Theo didn’t really give a shit what people thought of his charitable donations, and was always happy to avoid the spotlight. They were right near an exit as well, which made his wolf feel a lot more comfortable. If something happened, he’d be able to whisk Liam out before anyone was any the wiser.  
  
“This place is ridiculous,” Liam said, looking up at the high ceiling.  
  
Theo followed his gaze, taking in the opulent chandeliers and intricate patterns painted on the ceiling.  
  
“It’s pretty,” he agreed. He hadn’t paid much attention to it before, but growing up around this sort of luxury meant you took it for granted after a while.  
  
“Another thing you get used to, I guess,” Liam said, reading his mind once more.  
  
Theo nodded, feeling a little guilty. He should appreciate things more. He was insanely fortunate.  
  
“Yeah,” he sighed. Liam continued to look around, while Theo took a moment to study him.  
  
He’d taken the sunglasses off, tucking them into the pocket of his jacket. Theo was even more glad now that Tracy had reminded him to pick some up when they’d been shopping earlier. It would have helped a little with the constant flashing of cameras going off. Clearly Tracy remembered what it was like to first walk the red carpet, even if Theo didn’t.  
  
Liam’s jaw was lined with stubble, and Theo eyed it appreciatively, imagining the feel of it against his skin. He felt his dick twitch in his pants in response, the scent of his lust drawing Liam’s attention.  
  
“Penny for your thoughts?” Liam asked, bemused.  
  
Theo reached up, smoothing a finger along Liam’s jaw, shivering a little at the rough texture. “Just thinking about you,” he admitted, rubbing his thumb up and down, the stubble scratching against the pad of his finger. How would it feel rubbing against the sensitive skin of his inner thighs?  
  
“Oh really?” Liam asked, leaning in closer, his mouth hovering over Theo’s.  
  
A whine built up in Theo’s chest. He’d only tasted Liam’s lips the one time, but he was already hooked, and the prospect of tasting him again made him weak. He wanted Liam so much it hurt.  
  
“Please,” he whispered, hand sliding down to Liam’s neck, trying to guide him closer.  
  
Liam stayed still, eyes lidded, lips turned up. Theo watched as he licked them, his breath warm as it fanned against his face. It smelled faintly of mint toothpaste, and Theo let out a little mewl of desire. But he didn’t close the distance. All of this was up to Liam, completely. He held all the power.  
  
He felt more than heard Liam’s laugh, and he closed his eyes, trying to control his urges. Just as he thought he’d calmed down again, the softest brush of lips on his surprised him, making him melt.  
  
Liam kissed him gently, his tongue swiping along Theo’s lip, encouraging him to open up as he deepened the kiss. His tongue against Theo’s was divine, and he felt lust spike under his shaking fingers, the need to pull Liam into his lap and kiss him properly making him forget everything else around him.  
  
The world fell away as Liam’s hands gripped the lapels of his jacket, holding him still as he kissed him, sighing into Theo’s mouth. It was by far the hottest thing that Theo had ever experienced, and he had to break the kiss to turn his face away, chest heaving, fighting against the fog of lust that clouded his mind to pull back his fangs and claws.  
  
“Damn,” Liam whispered, fingers pressed to his kiss bruised lips, eyes dazed.  
  
His lust was by far the sweetest thing Theo had ever smelled, and the urge to bury his face in Liam’s neck and breathe it was incredibly strong. His cock was so hard in his pants that it was actually painful, and he slid a hand under the table to discreetly adjust himself.  
  
Liam’s gaze dropped, his blue eyes turning darker, almost predatory as they slowly climbed back up Theo’s body.  
  
“Is this thing important?” Liam asked, wetting his lips with his tongue.  
  
“Huh?” Theo asked, staring at his lips, utterly entranced.  
  
“This auction, is it really important?” Liam prompted.  
  
“Oh, uh… no. I guess not. Tracy already placed all my bids,” Theo said, meeting his gaze once more. There was a twinkle in Liam’s eyes that had his heart racing, excitement sizzling under his skin.  
  
“So,” he said slowly, “in theory, we could skip out, and no one would notice?”  
  
Theo bit his lip. He really liked where this was going. “I guess so,” he agreed hoarsely. “What did you have in mind?”  
  
He glanced around the room, before looking back at Theo, a mischievous smirk dancing on his lips. “I’m sure a place this big would have a hidden nook or two.”  
  
Theo licked his lips. “It does,” he confirmed.  
  
“What do you say we go find one?” Liam asked huskily. He moved closer, one hand sliding up Theo’s thigh, getting closer and closer to the raging erection barely contained in his pants. When he reached it, Theo bit back a whimper, turning his face into Liam’s shoulder to hide the furious blush that tinted his cheeks.  
  
“So hard,” Liam whispered in his ear, his voice ragged, fingers sliding up and down. “Just for me, Sugar.”  
  
“Yes,” Theo breathed. Liam’s hand on him felt incredible, and his head swam as he tried not to buck his hips into the contact.  
  
Through the fog of lust, he assessed the situation, eyes desperate as he looked around. A little further along the wall was the server’s entrance, which led to the kitchen hallway. He’d planned several events here, and he could vaguely recollect a janitor’s closet in that hallway.  
  
Whether he’d make it there without exploding was another thing entirely.  
  
A quick glance around the room found everyone occupied, so Theo slid out of his seat, grabbing Liam’s hand tight in his and tugging him to his feet. He whisked him straight to the door and pulled him through it, closing the door quietly behind them.  
  
Theo paused, cocking his head. He could hear the hustle and bustle in the kitchen. No doubt they were preparing for the main course, which would be coming out shortly. They wouldn’t have much time.  
  
“Down here,” he hissed.   
  
Liam giggled as he followed him, his eyes shining with delight. It made Theo grin as he looked back at him.  
  
“Here,” he said, coming across the door he’d been looking for.  
  
He opened it, pulling Liam inside.  
  
It was pitch black, cramped, filled with the sounds of their harsh breaths. Theo felt a hand slide up his chest and grip the back of his neck, and then he was being pressed up against the door, Liam’s body flush against his as he claimed his lips in a searing kiss.  
  
Theo moaned, pulling him closer, kissing him back with the same hunger.  
  
“So sweet,” Liam groaned against his lips before diving back in, his tongue stroking Theo’s.  
  
Kissing Liam was addictive. Theo couldn’t get enough of his lips, of the noises that fell from his mouth as he pulled him closer, of the grind of Liam’s erection against his. He groaned, head falling back against the wood, and Liam took advantage, lips moving to his neck, sucking hard against his pulse and drawing another moan from him.  
  
All he could hear, feel, taste was Liam, and in the darkness, it was even more overwhelming, his senses ramping up to make up for the lack of light.  
  
Suddenly, Liam pulled back, and Theo felt the lack immediately, shivering, reaching for him. “Liam?”  
  
“Sorry,” Liam whispered, panting. “This is just- fuck, so overwhelming. I’ve never wanted anyone so badly in my life.”  
  
“Me too,” Theo admitted. He stepped closer, following the sound of Liam’s ragged breathing, finding his hand and intertwining their fingers. Theo brought his other hand up, tenderly running it over Liam’s cheek, bringing his face closer, until their foreheads were resting together. “I feel it too,” he whispered. Theo could feel the slight tremor running under his skin.  
  
He waited, lips hovering, and Liam closed the distance, kissing him sweetly, his lips gentle as they brushed over his. Theo sighed, rubbing his thumb over Liam’s cheek, groaning when the kiss turned hungry again.   
  
Liam guided him back against the door, and then he was fumbling, Liam’s hands moving quickly over the buttons of his shirt, guiding it open, and then shoving Theo’s pants down his thighs. In the dark, it was even more exciting, their kisses open mouthed and filthy as Liam freed his cock. Theo buried his face in Liam’s neck, biting back his moan as Liam gripped his cock and stroked it, giving a twist at the end that had him seeing stars, his knees buckling.  
  
Liam caught him between his body and the door, using his strength to hold him up as he gave long, slow, teasing strokes.  
  
“Fuck,” Theo whispered, his thighs trembling. He was trying to focus on Liam’s lips against his own, but it was hard with the expert way Liam was handling him.  
  
“Maybe later,” Liam murmured, pressing kisses up his jaw and nibbling at his ear, his breath hot. “If you’re really, really good.”  
  
Feeling bold, Theo turned his head towards him, biting at his chin. “And what if I’m really, really bad?” He asked hoarsely. Liam gave a delighted laugh. Theo had a burning need to see it.  
  
“In that case,” Liam said, sounding sultry. “I’ll definitely let you fuck me.”  
  
The image of Liam spread out on his sheets in front of him, giving him a coy look over his shoulder was all it took to bring on Theo’s orgasm. He cried out, and Liam swallowed the noise with his lips, soothing him with soft, sweet kisses as he milked Theo’s cock, catching his release in his hand.  
  
He slumped against the door as Liam moved back, ears straining as he listened to Liam sucking on his fingers.  
  
“Oh fuck,” he whined, reaching for him.  
  
Liam laughed again, sending a fresh bolt of heat to Theo’s groin, his lips curled up into a smile as he shared Theo’s taste with him, his tongue swiping into his mouth.  
  
It was bitter, but Theo didn’t care, gripping Liam’s arms as he held him close, kissing him back hungrily.  
  
Once his legs had found their strength, he flipped their positions, crowding Liam in against the door.  
  
“My turn,” he whispered against Liam’s lips, hand sliding down his body. It was high time Theo found out if Liam was wearing his present. He’d been going mad wondering. Liam smirked against his lips as Theo fumbled with his bow tie, undoing it and throwing it aside, his fingers impatient as they undid the buttons of his shirt.  
  
He groaned as his hands gripped in the hair on Liam’s chest, giving it a tug. Liam whimpered his name, and Theo grinned, doing it again.  
  
“Hurry up,” Liam panted. “Fuck, Theo, please.”  
  
Theo kissed him, releasing the hair to follow the trail down his belly, fingers tangling there instead, drawing an even needier moan from Liam’s lips.  
  
He wanted to linger, to see what other noises Liam might make, but he was far too desperate.  
  
His hands dropped to Liam’s belt buckle, undoing it and then pulling down the zipper of his pants, fingers hovering and then smoothing down, exploring. He gasped, his hands finding lace.  
  
“You wore them,” he growled, biting at Liam’s lower lip, possessiveness flaring in his chest.  
  
“Of course I did,” Liam agreed breathlessly. “They’re beautiful.”  
  
“You’re beautiful,” Theo insisted, rubbing Liam’s hard cock through the lace, thumb circling the damp spot he could feel on the front. Liam bucked his hips, moaning, and Theo smiled triumphantly against his lips.  
  
“Please,” Liam whined, bucking again. “Touch me.”  
  
Theo obliged, gliding the lace down just far enough to free his cock, sighing at the silky smoothness of it, feeling the weight of it in his hand. Liam was long and uncut, and Theo’s mouth watered. He wanted to taste him, wanted to kneel in front of Liam and take him in his mouth, making him cry out his name.  
  
 _Next time_ , he promised himself.  
  
He dipped his thumb just past Liam’s foreskin, circling around his leaking tip and drawing a delicious sound from his mouth, a long low needy whine that made his cock twitch with interest. He wanted to hear it again, and again, and again.  
  
But they didn't have the time right now.  
  
Theo gripped Liam’s cock in his fist, stroking it hard and fast, the head of his cock catching on Theo’s stomach as he held Liam close, using his body to hold him up.  
  
Liam cried out his name, rutting up into Theo’s fist, his whole body trembling, and Theo claimed his mouth to swallow his moans as he spilled his seed on Theo’s stomach.  
  
In the dark, they both panted for breath, trembling, the air on their sweat-slick skin cooling their ardour.  
  
Almost a minute later, Liam’s hand against his chest as he gently pushed him back made him move aside. He listened as Liam rustled through his pockets, the room illuminated by the back light of Liam’s phone. Theo caught a quick glimpse of Liam’s cheeky grin before he was turning, scanning the shelves of the room they were in.  
  
“Ah, excellent,” Liam snickered. “Napkins.” He passed Theo a handful, and they quickly cleaned up, getting dressed as best they could in the dark.  
  
This time, it was Liam who stuck his head out the door to check if the coast was clear.   
  
“Okay, I think we’re good,” he hissed, glancing back at him, his blue eyes shining with mischief. Theo just smiled at him, almost running as Liam grabbed his hand and guided him back the way they’d come, ducking back through the service entrance and to their seats.  
  
Somehow, no one seemed to have noticed their absence. Thankfully, they hadn’t been gone for as long as Theo thought.  
  
Liam smirked at him, and Theo bit his lip, his eyes flicking over him. He looked thoroughly debauched, his lips bright red from kissing, the buttons on his shirt not quite in alignment and still untucked, his bow tie nowhere to be found. If Liam’s amused examination of Theo was anything to go by, then he was no better off, but Theo found he couldn’t care less.


	7. Chapter 7

The auction was still going strong as Liam started to flag, his head dropping onto Theo’s shoulder. Glancing down, he felt a twinge of regret at forcing Liam to come with him after having already been out earlier. Maybe he was pushing him too much, but it was hard to ignore the call singing in his blood, the urge to be closer to Liam occupying his thoughts regularly.  
  
And god, now having tasted a sip of what being with Liam was actually like, he only wanted more.  
  
Liam’s eyes fluttered open as he blearily looked up at the stage. “How much longer?” He mumbled.  
  
But Theo needed to give the poor guy some space, or he’d drive him away.  
  
“Doesn’t matter,” Theo said. “I can take you home now.”  
  
Liam brought a hand up, rubbing at his eyes. “No, it’s okay. I’m fine,” he objected weakly.  
  
Theo smiled at him. “It’s honestly fine, Liam. Let me look after you.”  
  
The beta wolf’s expression lost some its stubbornness, softening as he looked at Theo. “Yeah,” he whispered. “Okay.”  
  
Theo nodded, getting to his feet and taking Liam’s hand. The majority of the lights were focussed on the stage, allowing them to discreetly slip out the back without notice. Liam’s hand squeezed his, and Theo looked down at him, taking in the grateful look Liam was giving him.  
  
“I really do appreciate it,” Liam said quietly. “I’m sorry for making you leave your event.”  
  
“You’re far more important,” Theo told him seriously. Liam flushed a little, his head ducking down, but Theo could still see the smile on his lips, the giddiness in his scent.  
  
He stepped in closer, dropping Liam’s hand so that he could guide him into a hug, pressing a kiss to his temple. The urge to take Liam home, to show him with his mouth and lips and hands how much he already meant to Theo was overwhelming, but that wasn’t what Liam needed right now. He needed softness, he needed care, and Theo was more than happy to provide that for him as well.  
  
“Come on baby boy,” he said affectionately. “Let’s get you home.”  
  
Liam shivered a little, and when he pulled away there was a bit of heat in his eyes. Theo’s own gaze sharpened in response.  
  
“You like that,” he observed.  
  
“Of course Sugar,” Liam agreed, giving him a smile that probably would have been devastatingly sexy if it wasn’t for the fact that it ended on a yawn. Theo chuckled, taking his hand up once more and leading them through to the coat room.  
  
A young woman stood by the room, giving him a polite smile. “How can I help you, sir?” She chirped.  
  
“Theo Raeken,” he told her. “I believe my keys were left here by my driver.”  
  
“One moment,” she said pleasantly.  
  
She vanished into the coat room, flipping through papers and then opening a drawer. A moment later she returned with a set of keys.  
  
“Identification?” She asked, flipping through the clipboard she’d brought with her.  
  
He pulled out his wallet, handing her his driver’s license, and she verified the information, then handing the clipboard and a pen to him.  
  
“Sign here please,” she said, indicating the correct spot. He signed, and she handed him his keys, accepting the clipboard back.  
  
All of this happened in about the space of a minute, but when Theo glanced down at Liam, it was to find him somehow asleep standing up, the weight of his body leaning into Theo’s side the only thing holding him up.  
  
Theo smirked. “Liam,” he called gently. “Come on, time to go home.”  
  
This time when Liam opened his eyes it was to give him an irritated glare, and Theo’s smirk only grew. He looked like a grumpy little puppy.  
  
“Home,” Theo reminded him.  
  
Liam sighed and nodded, letting Theo guide him through to the car park and into his car. Almost as soon as he was buckled in, Liam’s head was turned against his seat belt, slipping into sleep. Theo watched him for a moment, taking in the way Liam’s face softened, making him look so much younger. It made his heart race a little in his chest to see the other wolf so vulnerable like this, to see that he trusted Theo to get him home safely and look after him. It _meant_ something.  
  
Theo did his best to drive carefully so that Liam didn’t wake up. At this time of night, the traffic was still quite decent, so it took almost an hour for him to drive to Liam’s apartment.  
  
Gently, he opened Liam’s door, reaching over him to unbuckle his seatbelt, sliding his hands underneath Liam’s body and picking him up. He shut the door awkwardly behind him, making his way up the footpath.  
  
He wavered with indecision in front of the door. Should he knock, and potentially wake Liam up? Or put him down to try and fish his keys out of his pocket?  
  
Thankfully, before he could make up his mind either way, the front door opened.  
  
A very attractive, half-naked black man stood in the doorway, brown eyes flitting curiously from Theo and down to Liam. His nostrils flared.  
  
“Ah,” he said, amusement colouring his tone as Theo flushed. He knew exactly what Mason could smell. “I was wondering where my housemate had gotten to. Thank you for returning him.”  
  
“Anytime,” Theo drawled, his own eyes sweeping him up and down in open interest. Liam hadn’t mentioned a housemate so far, but he was clearly the owner of the third scent that Theo had smelled in their lounge room earlier.  
  
“I’m Mason by the way,” he offered, standing aside to let Theo through.  
  
“Theo,” he returned.  
  
“Oh, believe me, I know,” Mason said, smirking at him as he closed the front door.  
  
Theo raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing. It wouldn’t be fair to talk about Liam while he was asleep, even if he was burning with curiosity at what Liam had said about him.  
  
“I’ll just, put him in his room,” he said. Mason nodded, his eyes tracking Theo as he walked down the hallway and into Liam’s room. If he thought it was odd that Theo knew the way, he didn’t say anything. Instead, there was a knowing twinkle in his eyes as Theo glanced back at him.  
  
Theo stopped at the end of Liam’s bed, looking down at him, reluctant to set him down.  
  
It felt right to have Liam in his arms, his face nuzzled into Theo’s chest. He longed to just lay down beside him and wrap his arms around Liam, to find out what it would be like to wake up with the wolf still pressed against him, to see the creases on his face from the pillow, the messy hair, the sleepy smile.  
  
Instead, he sighed, holding Liam to his chest with one arm as he leaned over, pulling the blanket back and then gently depositing Liam on the bed.  
  
There, he hit a roadblock. It would be inappropriate for him to strip Liam from his suit while he was all but unconscious, but the thought of letting Liam sleep in the uncomfortable suit also didn’t sit right with him.  
  
“Mason?” He said quietly.  
  
“What’s up?” He heard Mason reply.  
  
“What should I do about his clothes?” He asked.  
  
He heard Mason give a low chuckle, his feet padding down the hallway as he poked his head in. “Want a hand?” He asked.  
  
“Please,” Theo said gratefully.  
  
“Don’t worry,” Mason said with a wink. “I’ve seen him naked plenty of times.”  
  
Not quite sure what to make of that, Theo said nothing, pushing down the glimmer of jealousy that threatened to choke him. Instead, he helped Mason to strip Liam of his shoes and socks, then his jacket, which Theo walked over to his closet to hang up.  
  
When he turned around, Mason had his shirt off as well, passing it to Theo.  
  
That just left his pants. Theo, too entranced by the thick mat of hair that covered Liam’s chest, was too slow in remembering what Liam was wearing beneath them.  
  
“Well, well,” Mason smirked, lifting up Liam’s legs and sliding his pants off.  
  
Theo’s eyes dropped and he flushed a bright red. God, he’d only touched them, and now that he knew what they looked like on him, he was wrecked. He turned away, heart racing, arousal burning in his gut, hot and sweet.  
  
Suddenly, he was very glad that Mason was there.  
  
“Another present, I take it?” Mason snickered, throwing the pants at him. Theo nodded, not trusting his voice, hanging up the pants next to the shirt and jacket. Liam would probably need to get them dry cleaned.  
  
He kept his back turned, taking deep calming breaths as he listened to the rustle of the bedspread as Mason tucked Liam in.  
  
“All done,” Mason said cheerfully, breezing past him.  
  
“Thanks,” Theo said hoarsely.  
  
He waited another few moments, listening to Mason return to the lounge room. Then, he turned back to Liam, walking up to the side of his bed and gazing down at him.  
  
There was a furrow on Liam’s brow, and his fingers shot out without conscious thought, soothing it. His expression softened, face relaxing, and Theo leaned over him, breathing him in one last time as he pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
  
“Good night Liam,” he whispered.  
  
His only response was a sleepy mumble, and he pulled away, reluctantly dragging himself out of the room.  
  
***  
  
“Oi, wake up sleepyhead!”  
  
Something soft landed on his head and Liam grunted, burrowing deeper under his blanket, using one arm to fling the cushion in the general direction of the door.  
  
“Missed me,” Mason snickered.  
  
“Fuck off,” he groaned, grabbing his pillow and pulling it over his head.  
  
“No,” Mason said, running up and jumping on top of Liam, shaking him. “It’s pack day.”  
  
“Don’t care,” Liam griped, trying to push Mason off. They wrestled, Liam getting all tangled up in the blanket, groaning in pain as he slid off the side of the bed and landed on his ass.  
  
Mason, somehow, had managed to stay on the bed, and was grinning down at him. He also held the blanket.  
  
“Nice panties,” he smirked.  
  
Liam’s eyes shot down to his own body, his cheeks flushing as he took in the black lace panties he still wore. The black panties that Theo had given him. Liam stared down at them, eyebrows furrowed. He didn’t remember getting home, let alone getting undressed. He had the vaguest recollection of the brush of lips on his forehead, but that could easily have been a dream.  
  
“Lover boy brought you back last night,” Mason informed him, his grin turning sly. “I gotta say, Li, you certainly know how to pick ‘em.”  
  
“And did he?” Liam asked, gesturing down at himself, blush deepening.  
  
“Undress you?” Mason finished the sentence for him. Liam nodded. “Nah, he got me to do it. It was pretty sweet actually. He blushed almost as hard as you are right now when he saw the panties.”  
  
Liam squirmed a little. As if he hadn’t been awake while Theo saw him in these! But also… as if Theo hadn’t stayed. He felt a little forlorn. It would have been far nicer to wake up to Theo’s sleepy green eyes than Mason throwing a cushion at his head.  
  
“What did you guys end up doing?” Mason asked curiously. “You were both dressed to the nines, and you were conked out. I don’t think you so much as twitched an eye when I took your pants off.”  
  
“Some charity auction,” Liam shrugged. “I didn’t see much of it.”  
  
Mason’s gaze sharpened, his grin grower impossibly wider. “Is that so?” He asked eagerly. “And what, pray tell, Liam Dunbar, were you doing instead?”  
  
Liam’s eyes misted over as he remembered pressing Theo against the door of that tiny little closet, listening to his increasingly desperate moans as Liam stroked his cock.  
  
Suddenly, Mason pounced on top of him, pinning him down. “Spill!” He demanded. “Don’t you dare hold back a single detail!”  
  
“What happened to we’re gonna be late for pack day?” Liam pointed out, smirking as Mason’s eyes narrowed.  
  
“If you think that I am above asking you about your sex life in front of a pack of supernatural escorts, please let me assure you that you are wrong,” Mason said, a finger digging into Liam’s chest.  
  
“Allison will protect me,” Liam smirked.  
  
“Maybe,” Mason agreed with a sly grin, “unless, of course, I get Lydia on my side to help distract her.”  
  
Liam’s eyes widened. Shit! He hadn’t thought about that!  
  
“Hah!” Mason grinned, getting up. “I’ll have the truth one way or another Liam,” he called over his shoulder as he walked out of the room. “And go have a shower, you reek!”  
  
Liam let his head fall back against the side of his bed, eyes closing. He could still faintly smell Theo on his skin, and it felt right, natural.  
  
He was in deep, and falling faster every second.  
  
***  
  
“About time,” Stiles said, opening the door to Scott and Allison’s house and glaring down at them. “You better have a good excuse.”  
  
“Liam was daydreaming about a certain alpha,” Mason informed him, brushing past and leaving Liam standing in front of Stiles. The spark leaned in the doorway, arms crossed.  
  
“We need to talk,” Stiles said.  
  
Liam just looked at him. “You don’t like Theo,” he observed, his own arms crossing as well, adopting a defensive stance. He knew Stiles would never hurt him, but he’d sensed the tension between Stiles and Theo at the Hale event. There was clearly some history there, though how anything had happened when they’d never even met was a mystery to him.  
  
“No,” Stiles agreed. “He’s dangerous.”  
  
“So am I,” Liam pointed out, flashing his eyes at him.  
  
“Not that kind of dangerous,” Stiles said, eyes turning hard. “It’s the kind of dangerous that gets everyone around you killed. He’s trouble. I want you to stop seeing him.”  
  
Liam’s teeth gritted together, anger flaring in his gut. It was so typical of Stiles. Telling Liam what to do without explanation, like he just expected to be obeyed, like Liam even had to listen to him.  
  
“No,” Liam said simply.  
  
Stiles scowled. “Liam, you don’t understand-”  
  
“You’re right,” Liam interrupted. “I don’t, and clearly you have no intention of explaining. You expect to just waltz back in here after years of being away and expect me to still be that puppy who needs someone telling him what to do. Well, you know what, Stiles? I’m a grown man, and I’ll make my own decisions thanks.”  
  
With that speech done, he pushed past Stiles, anger itching under his skin.  
  
Stalking into the lounge room, he plopped down next to Allison, who gently touched his shoulder. The entire room of supernaturals glanced at him and then away, having obviously been eavesdropping. The front door slammed, but no footsteps could be heard coming towards them.  
  
“I’ll go after him,” Scott sighed, getting to his feet.  
  
Liam watched him leave, his anger turning to bitter disappointment as his alpha went to comfort Stiles instead of him.  
  
“You okay?” Allison asked quietly, squeezing his shoulder.  
  
He shook his head, not trusting his voice. If he opened his mouth, he would scream, and he didn’t know if he would be able to stop.  
  
“Shall we make our way to the spa?” Lydia suggested. “Sounds like we could all do with some time out.”  
  
“Yeah,” Allison agreed. “Liam, you want to drive with me?”  
  
He nodded his agreement, and Allison guided him up, the rest of the pack falling in behind him as they made their way out to the street.  
  
Liam glanced around, but Scott and Stiles were nowhere to be seen. The Jeep was gone, so he assumed that they’d probably left together.  
  
He stopped by Allison’s car, surprised when she threw him the keys. “You can drive today,” she winked.  
  
“Aren’t you afraid I’ll crash it?” He asked, eyes wide.  
  
“Nope,” she said, “but even if you did, Scott would just buy me a new one. So it’s hardly the end of the world.”  
  
Liam blinked rapidly. “Oh,” he said.  
  
He’d never really considered the fact that Scott bought Allison things, but with the necklace and now the car, he was starting to realise that Theo buying him presents really was the norm.  
  
“Yep,” she said, her hands running over the top of the car affectionately. “Scott looks after me.”  
  
Liam unlocked the car, climbing into the driver’s seat, Allison getting in beside him.  
  
“Let’s blow some cobwebs out of the engine.” she grinned.  
  
Liam’s smile was slow to come, but when he turned to her he was beaming. “Fuck yeah!”  
  
***  
  
The window down, his hair ruffling in the breeze, the engine of Allison's fancy sports car revving with every press of his foot on the pedal, was exactly the sort of distraction that he needed.  
  
It drove like a dream, and Liam was disappointed when they reached the day spa.  
  
Allison laughed at his pout as he handed the keys back. “You’ll get your own someday soon, I’m sure,” she teased.  
  
Liam froze. Fuck, would Theo buy him a sports car?  
  
Distracted by this thought, he allowed Allison to guide him inside and to the front desk, where she organised all of their appointments while he daydreamed.  
  
 _Theo perched on the back of his convertible, Liam kneeling in front of him, taking that lovely cock in his mouth._  
  
“Dial it down, puppy,” Allison said, smirking as he nudged his shoulder.  
  
He blinked rapidly, flushing at the knowing smirk on her face.  
  
“Right, sorry,” he mumbled, ducking his head down.  
  
“It’s fine,” she said, taking his hand and leading him down the hallway. “I remember that feeling of puppy love well.”  
  
Liam blushed even more but said nothing, just following obediently and meeting up with everyone else in the waiting lounge.  
  
“Alright,” Allison said, immediately taking charge. “Sauna first, then body treatments, massage and finally facials, manicures, pedicures. Any questions?”  
  
Everyone shook their heads. They’d been through this a million times before.  
  
A staff member walked up, politely waiting for Allison to notice her. “Will your other party members be joining you?” He asked quietly.  
  
“I’m not sure,” she shrugged. “If they do, can you direct them to the sauna, please?”  
  
“Certainly,” he nodded, turning to leave the room.  
  
Liam followed him, the tension returning in his shoulders. Was Stiles really going to miss his first pack spa day in years because of Theo? It gave him pause, making him even more determined to find out what had happened between them. He would have to ask Theo, and soon.  
  
***  
  
Leaning back in the chair, Liam closed his eyes. He was completely relaxed, some weird smelling goop on his face, his feet soaking in a tub. He was surrounded by all of his pack, bar Scott and Stiles, who had never turned up, and was listening to them trading stories from the week.  
  
Mason, who was the only one apart from Allison who didn’t escort, instead helping by running the books and the website for Scott, listened eagerly.  
  
“Did you seriously let him tie you up with ropes?” He asked Ethan, eyes wide.  
  
Ethan, a burly but soft spoken werewolf with dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and an obscene abundance of muscles, had joined their pack recently. He was skittish, having recently lost his twin brother and at first he and Liam had clashed, but they’d come to something of an understanding. Liam had passed on a few of his clients to the other boy, ones who liked the kinkier sort of stuff that didn’t interest Liam much. Clearly, Ethan didn’t mind one bit. He was making quite a name for himself around town.  
  
“Yeah,” he nodded, a slow smile blooming on his full pink lips. “At one point I was like, upside down, it was wild.”  
  
“Intense,” Mason breathed.  
  
“What about you Lydia, much luck this week?” Ethan piped up.  
  
“A lady never tells,” she winked, “but let’s just say there was fire involved.”  
  
Ethan’s eyes widened, and Lydia glanced at Allison, both of whom burst into laughter. Clearly, they both knew something that they weren’t sharing. Liam rolled his eyes, meeting Mason’s gaze. He regretted it immediately, seeing the sly way Mason was smirking at him.  
  
“So that just leaves you, Liam,” Mason said. As one, the rest of the pack turned to look at him.  
  
“Mason,” Liam snapped.  
  
“Oh come on, you know you want to dish about Theo, and we’re all dying to hear it,” he complained. “Come on dude, you never hold out on us.”  
  
“That’s true,” Allison agreed. “You still haven’t told us about your dates with Theo.”  
  
“Dates, plural?” Ethan asked, looking intrigued.  
  
Allison hummed her agreement.  
  
“You looked nice in your suit, by the way,” Lydia offered. “I’ll say one thing about that man, he has exquisite taste.”  
  
“Or his assistant does,” Allison agreed. “What’s her name again?”  
  
“Tracy,” Liam said.  
  
Allison smirked. “Ah yes, Tracy. Fiery girl. She’s got claws that one.”  
  
“I haven’t met her,” Liam admitted. “Just her boyfriend. And how did you know about my suit?” He asked Lydia.  
  
“The photos from the auction were posted online,” Lydia informed him. “There’s a really lovely one of you two, have you seen it?”  
  
He shook his head, and Lydia pulled out her phone, flicking through it and then passing her phone down. Each member had a look, awwing and cooing, until finally Mason passed it to him.  
  
It was from after they’d just exited the car. Liam hadn’t put his sunglasses on yet, and was gazing at Theo like he hung the moon. Theo was smiling at him, and it was soft and genuine. He had an arm placed around Liam’s waist, partially turned towards him, but their suits were still clearly visible. They made a handsome pair, oozing charm and sophistication, their eyes shining with emotion.  
  
“Look at him,” Allison sighed. “Our puppy is in love.”  
  
Liam barely heard her, he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the photo, his heart fluttering in his chest. More and more, it seemed like the two of them would make the perfect couple.  
  
But he couldn’t get what Stiles had said earlier out of his mind: _the kind of dangerous that gets everyone around you killed._  
  
What did he mean?

 


	8. Chapter 8

For the first time in a long time, longer than Theo cared to admit, he slept past nine o'clock. It was luxurious to just lay in bed, and know that he had no responsibilities for the day, that he could sink into the warmth and comfort of the mattress.  
  
He nuzzled his face into the pillow, breathing deeply. Liam’s scent, which still lingered on his skin, was probably the main reason for his peace. His wolf was satiated, for now at least. Theo wanted to bask in it for as long as possible, holding off on washing the scent away.  
  
Theo smiled as he remembered Liam’s lips on his own, his hand stroking up and down his cock as he pinned him to the door. He grew hard again, taking himself in hand, reliving the memories. He came with a shout, Liam’s name tingling on his lips, almost sobbing through his release. He held his slowly softening cock in his hand, closing his eyes, the cheeky smirk on Liam’s lips as he handed him a napkin running through his mind. This time, he just wiped his hand on the sheet, mentally resolving to strip his bed later.  
  
He drifted for awhile, sleepily content.  
  
Finally, the rumble of his belly grew too loud to ignore, and he rolled out of bed with a disgruntled sigh, moving into his bathroom. He stepped under the spray of water, reminding himself that he was a fully grown man, and an alpha at that, and that he shouldn’t be pouting over the remains of his tryst with Liam swirling down the drain.  
  
But it made him want to go find the beta, wherever he was, and rub all over him, spreading his scent on his skin again.  
  
Theo shut off the shower, drying and dressing, before making his way downstairs to the kitchen. His fridge was always stocked with ready made meals, and he pulled out a covered dish containing an omelette and a few slices of bacon. While that was heating in the microwave, he busied himself making a cup of coffee almost as big as his head and a few slices of buttered toast, setting his meal down on the kitchen table and eating it absentmindedly, flicking through the latest news on his phone.  
  
Every now and again, his eyes drifted up to the space opposite him. It wasn’t hard to imagine Liam sitting there, he pictured him as a cereal guy, spoon waving in the air as he told Theo some elaborate story. He smiled. Hopefully sometime soon it could be his reality.  
  
After breakfast he set himself up in his office, losing himself in the monotony of programming. He was nearly finished, and mostly he was going through and double-checking his coding, running it again and again to find the glitches and errors. By the time his stomach started to rumble again, his eyes were burning, and he was hunched over.  
  
Theo stood up, stretching, surprised when he checked the watch and saw it was almost three in the afternoon. He had several messages on his phone, mostly from Tracy, reminding him about their pack dinner later that night.  
  
He glanced at the clock again. Might as well get ready and be early for a change instead of late.  
  
***  
  
Tracy opened the door, eyes widening in shock. “Theo, are you… early?”  
  
He just smirked at her, holding up a bottle of red wine. “Yep,” he said cheerfully. “Surprise!”  
  
“You’re damn right I’m surprised,” Tracy said, taking the bottle of wine from him and ushering him inside. She shut the door behind him, leading him through to the kitchen, where he set herself up on the stool at the kitchen bench.  
  
“Smells amazing,” he said, indicating whatever it was that was baking in the oven. His stomach rumbled again, reminding him that he hadn’t eaten since breakfast.  
  
Tracy gave him a bemused look. “It does,” she agreed. “It’s also not gonna be done for well over an hour.”  
  
He gave her a pitiful look, lower lip jutting out, and she just shook her head.  
  
“Jesus, who are you and what have you done with my boss?” She teased.  
  
Theo felt a little shy at that, head ducking down. He knew that normally he only came along to these things because Tracy bullied him into it, saying that a pack that ate together stayed together, or something like that, but for once it felt good to be here, right. He liked his pack, wouldn’t have collected them like jewels in a crown if he didn’t, but he didn’t normally seek out their company. Seeing them most days at work tended to be enough for him.  
  
“I thought my ears were deceiving me,” Josh said, slapping him on the shoulder and scooting in next to him.  
  
Theo rolled his eyes. “I’m not that bad, am I?” He asked.  
  
Tracy and Josh glanced at each other, suddenly both finding somewhere else to look. Theo pouted.  
  
“Well, you can’t really blame us,” Tracy pointed out. “Normally I have to send Josh to go drag you from your computer screen.”  
  
“That’s…” Theo trailed off. “Okay yeah, that’s true.” He sighed. He needed to be nicer to his pack, show them that he was there for them. “I’ll try to be better.”  
  
“Better than the best?’ Josh whistled. “I dunno boss, that’s a tall order.”  
  
Warmth lit in his chest. “Oh shut up,” he muttered, nudging Josh’s shoulder with his.  
  
“Yes, enough touchy feely stuff or we’ll scare him off,” Tracy winked. “Can I get you boys a snack?”  
  
They both gave her identical pleading looks, and she laughed, pulling a platter from the fridge, laden with cheese, meat and dip, upon which she placed a huge pile of crackers, shoving it towards them.  
  
“You’re the best, babe,” Josh said, giving her a wink. “You are the heart and soul of this pack.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” she said with a roll of her eyes, placing a beer each in front of the two of them. Theo grinned, taking a sip as Josh pulled Tracy close to him, pressing a lingering kiss to her lips. She pretending to smack his arm, but Theo saw the pleased smile on her face as she shooed them out of the kitchen with their haul of goodies.  
  
He followed Josh out to the man cave. It was a shed out in the backyard, filled with a huge TV, a big couch that was like a cloud (once you sunk into it, that was generally where you stayed), a pool table, and Theo’s favourite, a dart board.  
  
Darts was actually really challenging when everyone you played with had amazing reflexes, eyesight, and strength. Theo had lost games by a single point in the past.  
  
Josh set the platter down on the edge of the pool table, indicating the dart board with a competitive gleam in his eyes. “You game?” He asked.  
  
“You know it,” Theo grinned.  
  
The longer the night wore on, the more Theo felt himself relaxing. He played a few games of darts with Josh, winning some, losing some, picking at the platter and drinking his beer. After maybe half an hour, Corey had walked in, carrying another round of drinks in his arms, which was accepted with cheers. If Corey was surprised to see Theo so early, he didn’t say anything. And then it was the three of them playing, the game getting more and more ridiculous.  
  
“You have to throw it from back here,” Corey announced, precariously balancing on top of the couch.  
  
At that moment, Tracy poked her head in, eyebrows raising at Corey. “Hayden is here,” she informed the three of them. “I suggest you three clowns come to the dinner table and pretend to be grown men for a while.”  
  
Sheepishly, the three of them packed up their darts and followed her back into the house, all of them greeting Hayden.  
  
Theo didn’t see Hayden much. He’d offered her a job at Raeken Industries, but the only job that suited her abilities was to work in the post room, and she hadn’t been interested in that. Instead, she worked at Sinema, helping him to oversee the club when he wasn’t there. Generally, if he was at the club, then she took the night off to spend time her sister, so it was a lot of passing in the hall with a nod and a smile.  
  
He pulled her into a hug, biting back a smile at the scent of shock that wafted from her. But she returned the hug, her scent turning pleased.  
  
“It’s good to see you,” Theo said. Hayden nodded, head ducking down.  
  
“Yeah,” she agreed.  
  
“How’s Val going?” Josh asked curiously, setting a salad down on the table.  
  
“She’s great,” Hayden said, sitting down in the seat Theo pulled out for her. He sat beside her, giving Tracy a warm smile as she put a steaming dish of lasagna on the table.  
  
“Is she still working at the precinct?” Corey asked.  
  
“Yeah,” Hayden said. “I think things have been fairly quiet lately, which is nice.”  
  
Tracy stood at the head of table, dishing out the food and passing the plates around, while Josh went to the fridge to get everyone drinks, and Theo watched them, a bit of an ache in his chest. Really, it should be him hosting pack night, with him and his mate looking after everyone. Tracy and Josh had naturally fallen into that role because they were the only couple. If Liam accepted him, maybe he would be able to start hosting pack nights occasionally.  
  
They all fell into casual conversation as they ate, inhaling several serves of lasagna each, gently teasing and ribbing each other until one casual comment threw the entire evening for a loop.  
  
“So, when are you going to see your Liam again?” Tracy asked, winking at Theo.  
  
“Soon, hopefully,” He said with a shy smile, “He’s with his pack today though.”  
  
“Liam?” Hayden said slowly. “McCall Pack Liam?”  
  
Theo blinked, turning slightly to look at her, taking in the tension in the way she held her body, her eyes turning cold. “Yes,” he confirmed.  
  
“You’re what? Seeing him?” She asked. Her face was a mask, perfectly calm, but there was a hint of a growl to her tone that set Theo’s teeth on edge. Something wasn’t right here.  
  
He glanced at Tracy, who shrugged. Looking back at Hayden, he nodded. “Yes,” he confirmed. “Liam is my mate, if he’ll have me.”  
  
Hayden searched his face, looking for any sign of a lie, and then she pushed her chair back, getting to her feet.  
  
“Thank you for the lovely meal, Tracy,” she said, wiping her hands on her napkin, grabbing her bag from where it was hanging over the chair.  
  
Theo watched her, anger churning at the way Hayden was avoiding his gaze.  
  
He stood as well, and Hayden stiffened, glancing at him and then sighing. “Drive me home?” She asked. “Val dropped me off.”  
  
Theo nodded.   
  
Normally they would linger for a long time after dinner, maybe playing cards or just sitting around drinking and chatting, but this needed to be resolved. It was clear that Hayden knew Liam, and that there was some sort of history there. If Liam was going to be his mate, and help him to lead this pack, then Theo would need to get to the bottom of it, hopefully before the two of them met again.  
  
They said their goodbyes to the pack, Tracy whispering a good luck to him as she kissed his cheek.  
  
“Thank you,” he whispered back, taking a moment to press a kiss to her forehead, before turning and clapping Josh on the back, giving him a polite nod. He squeezed Corey’s shoulder. “See you guys tomorrow,” he said, waving as he followed Hayden outside.  
  
“See ya boss!” Josh yelled after him.  
  
Theo unlocked his truck, climbing into the driver’s seat as Hayden got in next to him. He waited for a moment for her to fasten her seatbelt, and then he started it up.  
  
For awhile they drove in silence, Hayden staring out the window as Theo snuck glances at her. She seemed more resigned than anything else, and he waited for her to start the conversation when she was ready.  
  
Hayden sighed, finally turning towards him. “We went to grade school together,” she started. “Liam and I, we didn’t get along well. I mean, I didn’t know him, but there was an incident in sixth grade.”  
  
She paused, rolling her eyes. “It was stupid, really. Liam got into a fight with an older boy, I can’t even remember who it was, but I stepped in to pull Liam out of the way, and he elbowed me right in the nose and broke it.”  
  
Theo grimaced. He assumed it was probably an accident, but it still wouldn’t have gone over well. Hayden had a temper.  
  
“The other guy backed off, and Liam turned around, and he yelled at me for getting in the way, so I punched him in the nose. I broke it,” she said proudly. “He had two black eyes to match mine. God, I hated him after that. You should see my yearbook photo.”  
  
He glanced at her. Hayden’s emotions were all over the place. She was amused, but most he could smell regret.  
  
“What happened?” He asked.  
  
Hayden shook her head again. “I was an idiot,” she grumbled. “It was middle school and we were sort of starting to be friends, maybe something more. Or so I thought.”  
  
Theo frowned. Hayden and Liam?  
  
“He got pulled out of school halfway through junior year,” she shrugged. “I never heard from him again. No one knew anything, not even his best friend Mason.”  
  
“I guess he must have figured it out at some point,” Theo frowned. “They live together.”  
  
“Of course they do,” she said bitterly.   
  
Theo glanced away from her, feeling a bit uncomfortable. It sounded like Hayden had really liked Liam, and Liam being his mate made things really awkward.

"I never knew why he didn't reach out to me," she whispered. "I was a werewolf too, but he never came back to even check up on me. I only knew he was with Scott from overhearing someone talking at Sinema a while back."

Silence fell until he parked out of the front on Hayden’s house. He had no idea how to fix this.  
  
“I’ll be okay,” she said, staring at her house. “Don’t worry about me, really Theo.”  
  
“Of course I’m going to worry about you,” Theo argued, turning fully to face her. “You’re in my pack, Hayden. I know I’m a pretty shitty alpha, not around much, especially for you, but I care about you a lot.”  
  
“I know you do,” Hayden nodded. “I know, Theo. I appreciate it. It is fine. It was just a dumb crush in high school.”  
  
“You say that like it was forever ago,” Theo said with a troubled sigh. “It hasn't been that long, Hayden.”  
  
“It’s been five years since I’ve even seen him,” Hayden pointed out. “Pining for that long is dumb.”  
  
“I feel like we’re talking in circles. I’m just saying, it’s okay to not be okay about it Hayden,” Theo said.  
  
“I am okay,” she said, searching his face and offering up a small smile. “I want you to be happy, Theo. If that’s with Liam, then I’m thrilled, really.”  
  
He wanted to believe her, but he could smell her misery.  
  
“I’m sorry,” he whispered, his heart aching for her. He hated to see his pack members sad, especially when there was nothing he could do tohelp.  
  
“I know,” she said. “But maybe it will be better now that I can have some closure. I think it was the not knowing that made me hang on to the idea of him for so long. I’ll go cry and hug my pillow and eat ice cream. And I’ll be fine.”  
  
Theo reached over, taking her hand. “Call me if you need anything,” he said in a low voice. “Anything at all.”  
  
“There is one thing,” she hesitated.  
  
“Name it,” Theo said firmly.  
  
“Could you take tomorrow night at Sinema?” She asked hesitantly. “I think I need at least twenty-four hours to wallow.”  
  
“Yeah, of course,” he said. “You take the night off.”  
  
“Thanks Theo,” she smiled. “Good night.”  
  
“Night,” he said, watching as he unclipped her seatbelt and exited the truck. She didn’t look back as she walked up to the front door, unlocking it and slipping inside. The light on the front porch switched off, and Theo sighed.  
  
God, what a mess.  
  
***  
  
It had taken Theo a long time to fall asleep, so when his alarm went off the next morning, he groaned, hitting the snooze button and burrowing his head under the pillow. It went off again three seconds later, and Theo groaned again, switching it off and staring up at his ceiling.  
  
He missed Liam, and he probably wasn’t even going to see him today. What even was the point of getting out of bed?  
  
 _You have a meeting with Derek at lunch time_ , his brain helpfully replied, _and you promised Hayden you’d watch Sinema tonight._  
  
Sometimes he hated being an adult with so many responsibilities.  
  
With a sigh, he rolled out of bed, forcing himself through his morning routine, taking a smoothie to go as breakfast on his way to work.  
  
He trudged inside the office, finding Tracy shooting a sympathetic look.  
  
“Hey boss,” she said, “did the talk with Hayden not go well?”  
  
“It was fine,” he said, “it was just hard to hear, I guess. I don’t want to hurt her feelings.”  
  
“You never were good with feelings,” Tracy agreed. Theo shot her a sharp look but she just smirked at him, daring him to disagree.  
  
“True,” he admitted begrudgingly. “Still, she deserves better than me flaunting my relationship with Liam in front of her.”  
  
“Did they date?” Tracy asked curiously.  
  
“No,” Theo shook his head. “From what she said, it sounded like they nearly dated when he was bitten and disappeared.”  
  
“Ah,” Tracy said wisely, “so she never got closure.”  
  
“Pretty much her words too,” Theo sighed.  
  
“She’ll be fine,” Tracy said confidently. “A girl like that doesn’t mope around much. You’ll see. Come next weekend she’ll be back to normal.”  
  
“I hope so,” Theo agreed. “She asked me to look after Sinema tonight, give her some time to wallow.”  
  
“Did she?” Tracy asked, raising her eyebrows. “Hmm, maybe I’ll go check up on her tonight, take some chocolate and chick flicks with me.”  
  
“Sounds good,” he agreed.  
  
“What sounds good?” Corey asked as he breezed in.  
  
“I’m gonna go spend the evening with Hayden, have some girl time,” Tracy informed him.  
  
“Oh really?” Corey asked, a sly grin on his face. “Sounds like a great excuse for a boys night.”  
  
Tracy rolled her eyes. “I suppose I can release Josh from parole for one night.”  
  
“Yes!” Corey cheered.  
  
“We’ll have to go to Sinema though,” Theo said. “I’ll be looking after it with Hayden out of action.”  
  
“Perfect,” Corey shrugged. “I’ll message Josh now, get it all sorted.”  
  
“You do that,” Tracy grumbled. He walked out and she turned to Theo, her eyes pleading with him. “Don’t let them get too ridiculous, please Theo?”  
  
“I will attempt to rein them in,” Theo offered.  
  
Tracy sighed. “I guess that will have to do.” He smiled at her, wandering into his office.

Theo paused at the door, glancing back. “Have you had a chance to compile the report for the Hale event? I’m having lunch with Derek to discuss it.”  
  
“Bit distracted, were you?” She asked, smirking at him.  
  
“Slightly, yes,” he mumbled, flushing a little bit under her scrutiny.  
  
“I’ll bring it into your office shortly,” she said, turning back to her computer, a clear dismissal if he’d ever seen one.  
  
Theo busied himself at his computer, checking through emails and responding, surprised when Tracy walked in, the report in her hands.  
  
“Ah, yes, thank you,” he said, taking it from her.  
  
She paused, a troubled look on her face. “It doesn’t look pretty boss. Peter is trouble, big trouble.”  
  
He glanced at her. “You think he’s trying to take over?” He asked sharply.  
  
“I think he’s after more than that,” Tracy said, biting her lip. “There’s been whispers around lately, crime lords getting real quiet all of a sudden. Combined with this, I don’t know, maybe I’m reaching, but it feels like it’s all connected somehow.”  
  
Theo considered this. It was a bit of a reach, but there had been something off about Peter the other night. And the hatred in his eyes, Theo hadn’t imagined it. He loathed Derek.  
  
“I’ll look into it,” he promised Tracy.  
  
She looked relieved. “Thanks boss.”  
  
He started flicking through the report immediately, and Tracy unobtrusively left, leaving him to it.  
  
It took him maybe fifteen minutes to read the whole thing, and then he set the report down. He looked out his window, unseeing, his gut instinct going haywire. Tracy was right. This spelled trouble for sure.  
  
***  
  
Lunch time saw him sitting in a restaurant with Derek listening to him vent about Peter. He poked at his food as he listened intently. Tracy’s report had given him the rundown over Peter’s “grand plan” which mostly involved a lot of dodgy underhanded business tactics, so Theo could understand why Derek, who had such a strong moral compass, was upset.  
  
“My mother never should have given him a position on the board,” Derek grumbled. “She just felt sorry for him, which was fine when she was around to shut down his stupid ideas, but somehow now he’s getting the rest of the board to agree with him.”  
  
Theo nodded. He’d been pretty distracted by Liam at the event, but he’d still noticed the way Peter had been slinking around, whispering in people’s ears.   
  
“You need to remain firm,” he advised. “At the end of the day, you’re the head of the company. Well, you and your sisters, but they mostly leave the decisions up to you. You could fire him from the board if you really wanted to.”  
  
“I know,” Derek sighed, “but he’s my uncle.”  
  
“Family is important,” Theo nodded, “but so is the reputation of the Hale corporation. If it takes a knock because of underhanded dealings, then all of you go down with him.”  
  
 _And those underhanded business deals were a serious concern,_ Theo mused. He would need to bring them up with the council, and soon. Derek was too close to it to understand what Theo was starting to plainly see.  
  
Derek studied him, still looking torn.  
  
“It’s your decision,” Theo said quietly. “I certainly have no intention of pushing you into anything. I’m just offering my advice, as an outsider looking in, and as a friend.”  
  
“I appreciate that,” Derek said, giving him a weak smile. “You’re a good friend, Theo.”  
  
Theo waved him off. “Yeah, yeah, enough feelings. We both have reputations to uphold.”  
  
“Speaking of,” Derek smirked. “Liam, huh?”  
  
He felt himself blush. “Yeah, Liam.”  
  
“I’ve had Stiles yammering all weekend about how I should keep Liam far away from you,” Derek informed him.  
  
Theo sighed, dropping his gaze. Why would the past never die? Sure, Scott had nearly died, but he’d lost his sister. Hadn’t he suffered enough? And hadn’t he proved himself everyday ever since?  
  
“He fought with Liam about it,” Derek continued, and Theo’s head shot up, his eyes narrowed.  
  
“What?” He growled. “How is any of this Liam’s fault?”  
  
“Settle,” Derek said, holding up his hands. “I said the same thing. You have to understand, Scott and Stiles all but raised Liam after he was bitten. I swear Stiles acts like Liam is his kid. He gets a bit wild when it comes to him.”  
  
Theo relaxed slightly. That he could understand. He was a bit wild when it came to Liam as well.  
  
“I had a bit of trouble with one of my pack members as well,” Theo sighed. “Hayden and Liam went to school together. I think they were all but dating when he was bitten.”  
   
Derek grimaced. “Messy,” he sighed.  
  
“Yeah,” Theo agreed.

Messy indeed.


	9. Chapter 9

“Boys night!” Josh crowed, leaning out from the driver’s window of his car and drumming his hands against the panel of the door. Theo just smiled, while Corey gave a loud cheer, slipping into the backseat. Theo got into the passenger side, grabbing the handrail at the top of the car as Josh peeled out of the car park.  
  
“Either of you need to go home first?” Josh asked, weaving through the busy LA traffic.  
  
Theo shook his head. “Nah, I knew I was going to be going to Sinema so I’ve got everything I need already.”  
  
“I think I’d like to stop by my place,” Corey mused. “Change into something a little more club appropriate.”  
  
“No probs dude,” Josh said, indicating left at the last moment.  
  
It didn’t take them long to reach Corey’s apartment. His parents were rich and indifferent, meaning that they happily paid the rent for an inner city apartment as long as Corey let them be. Theo knew it made Corey sad, but at least he had his pack. Family didn’t need to be blood.  
  
Josh idled out the front as Corey slipped inside, and Theo pulled out his phone, finding a text from Liam.  
  
 _~~Hey, how was work today?_  
  
He smiled, tapping out a reply and hitting send.  
  
 _~~Good, busy. Going out to Sinema now though. My manager is taking the night off so I need to keep an eye on it._  
  
Liam’s reply was almost instantaneous, making Theo feel warm inside his chest.  
  
 _~~Want some company?_  
  
He licked his lips, eyes lighting up at the thought of seeing Liam in his casual club clothes again.  
  
 _~~Definitely. Josh and Corey are coming for a boys night. You could bring Mason too?_  
  
 _~~Perfect. We’ll be there._  
  
“That your boy?” Josh asked curiously.  
  
“Sure is,” Theo said, locking his phone and placing it back in his pocket. “He and Mason are gonna come out tonight as well.”  
  
“Mason?” Josh asked, looking intrigued.  
  
“Yeah, his best friend and roommate,” Theo explained.  
  
“Is he cute and gay?” Josh questioned, a smirk growing on his lips.  
  
“Uh, yeah I guess?” Theo said with a frown. “Why?”  
  
Josh indicated his head to where Corey was now leaving his house in a pair of black skinny jeans and a loose fitting singlet. “About time our boy here found someone, don’t you think?”  
  
Theo’s eyes gleamed. “Maybe,” he agreed.  
  
Mason and Corey? Yeah, he could see it.  
  
***  
  
Of course, with Josh and Corey with him, Theo couldn’t just hide up on his balcony. Both of them were far too sociable to enjoy being so far out of the spotlight, which is how Theo found himself setting up shop in the VIP section of the club on a couch while his betas sat opposite him, eyes eagerly searching for their next mischief. They really were like puppies sometimes.  
  
He sensed it the moment Liam and Mason walked in. Already, he was so in tune to the other wolf’s scent. He didn’t turn though, watching Corey’s face as the two of them approached.  
  
“Sir?” The security guard asked, standing by the velvet rope that sectioned them off from the rest of the clubgoers.  
  
“Let them in,” Theo said.  
  
Corey’s eyes went dark, and he licked his lips. From the spike of arousal that came from behind him, Mason was clearly just as interested.  
  
“Hey pretty boy, want to dance?” Mason asked.  
  
Theo only just managed to hold in his laughter as Corey nodded enthusiastically, jumping to his feet. They peeled off immediately to the dance floor.  
  
Liam moved around and slipped in beside Theo, melting into his side. “Um, what just happened?” He asked, glancing between Theo and Josh.  
  
Josh just laughed. “Destiny.”  
  
“Did you set this up on purpose?” Liam asked Theo.  
  
“Not exactly,” Theo said, looking down at him, wrapping an arm around him. “But you have to admit, they seem to be getting along pretty well.”  
  
Already, in the middle of the dance floor, the two wolves were attached at the lips, hands roaming.  
  
“Jesus,” Liam muttered.  
  
Theo smirked, ducking his head down to press a soft kiss to Liam’s pulse. “Jealous?” He whispered.  
  
“Hardly,” Liam said, turning back to him. His eyes were dark as they flicked from Theo’s eyes and down to his lips. “Hello, Sugar,” he murmured.  
  
“Hello Liam,” Theo said, smiling as he closed the distance between them, kissing him. It was soft with an underlying hunger, one that made Liam’s fingers, resting on Theo’s thighs, turn to claws. They pricked against his skin, sending a shiver of excitement through his body.  
  
“If I’d known I was going to be fifth wheeling,” Josh complained, “I wouldn’t have come.”  
  
Theo chuckled, turning to look at him as Liam’s lips drifted down his neck. “Yes, you would.”  
  
Josh sighed. “Okay, yeah, I probably would have. But still. Let’s do some shots or something first so that I can at least pretend I’m having fun.”  
  
Theo lifted his hand, a server appearing at his elbow immediately. “Some shots for my friends here,” he said.  
  
He nodded, vanishing again.  
  
The server returned moments later with a tray of shots. Somehow, Mason and Corey seemed to sense that there was alcohol present and Josh was nudged aside, Mason and Corey all but draped in each other’s laps.  
  
Theo passed around a shot to everyone. From the salt shaker and wedges of lemon placed in the centre, it was pretty clear that they were going to be drinking tequila.  
  
Liam held his gaze as he licked along his wrist, holding it out to him as he sprinkled salt along it. The urge to duck his own head and lick it up was almost overwhelming. From the smirk on Liam’s face, it was clear that he knew exactly what Theo was thinking.  
  
He did the same to his own wrist, before chucking the salt shaker over to Josh, who caught it deftly. Once all five of them were ready, Theo picked up his shot, placed his lemon wedge within easy reach, and then glanced around at the others.  
  
“Ready?” He asked.  
  
“Yep,” Josh said, almost bouncing, the liquid in his shot glass threatening to spill over.  
  
“Alright, go,” Theo said.  
  
He watched Liam from the corner of his eye as he licked up the salt, threw back the shot and took a bite of the lemon, Liam doing the same and grimacing. Theo just grinned. Fuck he loved the taste of lemon, longed to taste it on Liam’s tongue.  
  
Liam, sensing this, turned his head and grabbed the front of Theo’s shirt, pulling him into a messy kiss, their tongues clashing. Theo growled into his mouth, chasing the bitter taste, hand cupped on Liam’s jaw as he held him still. Liam gave a low whine, sending heat sizzling under his skin. No matter how much he had of Liam it was never enough, not even close.  
  
Pulling away reluctantly, he put the shot glass down, glancing up to where the three others were watching them with wide eyes.  
  
“What? Theo snapped.  
  
“That was…” Mason began.  
  
“So fucking hot,” Corey finished.  
  
Liam laughed. “How are you two already finishing each other’s sentences?”  
  
“Chemistry,” Mason shrugged, smirking at him. Corey just snuggled in impossibly closer to the other wolf, draping his body around him.  
  
Theo shook his head, bemused. There was still enough shots for a second round, so he accepted the salt shaker back from Josh, putting more on his hand.  
  
This time, though, when the others went to take their shot, Liam stopped him with a hand on his wrist.  
  
He kept Theo’s gaze, tugging his wrist closer, tongue licking up the line of salt from Theo’s skin. He offered his own wrist to Theo to do the same, and he almost growled as he licked up the salt from Liam’s wrist, the taste making him ravenous.  
  
Liam groaned, and Theo almost forgot himself, forgot where they were, as the need to wring more and more of those noises from Liam’s lips lit a fire in his belly. Fuck, but he wanted him.  
  
To distract himself, he took his shot, tipping his head back, feeling the burn down his throat as the wolfsbane-laced alcohol fueled the flames.  
  
He sucked on the lemon, throwing it down on the table and then he had a hand around Liam’s throat, dominating him in a possessive kiss. Liam growled his approval, meeting him with equal passion, his hands sliding up and under Theo’s shirt and resting on his stomach.  
  
And then he was pulling away, standing up and holding a hand out to him. “Let’s dance,” he said, lips bruised from his kisses, eyes burning with an intensity that made Theo shudder as he took his hand and let the other wolf pull him to his feet.  
  
They made their way onto the dance floor. Theo could feel the beat in his bones as Liam turned, his back pressed against Theo’s front, his hips swaying to the base that vibrated through their bones. Theo grabbed his hips, holding him close, face buried in Liam’s neck as he breathed him in, arousal flaring.  
  
His cock thickened, rubbing deliciously over Liam’s gorgeous round ass. Theo would have loved nothing more than to rip down those jeans that were fitted to him like a second skin, exposing him to everyone around them, bending him over and claiming him in front of the entire club. That way everyone would know that Liam was his.  
  
 _Mate_ , his wolf growled.

Theo’s fangs itched in his mouth, saliva filling it. It would be so easy to bury his fangs in the long, lean line of Liam’s neck, to taste his blood, to fill him with his seed. The alcohol made his fingertips tingle, the lightest fog settling over his mind. It only made him want Liam more.

Liam ground back against him, turning his head even more to give him access, moaning as Theo sucked a hickey into his pulse.  
  
“Theo,” he whimpered.  
  
He turned in Theo’s arms, grabbing the back of his neck as he pulled Theo closer for a kiss that was messy and desperate.  
  
The crowd fell away. The music faded. Theo had Liam in his arms, his lips fastened to his, his cock rubbing against his. Nothing else mattered.  
  
“Jeez, get a room,” Josh groaned from only a metre away.  
  
Dazed, Theo turned to look at him. He, Mason and Corey had joined them on the dance floor, though the latter were making eyes at each other rather than outright humping each other like Liam and Theo had just been.  
  
“Great idea,” Liam agreed, nipping at Theo’s jaw.  
  
“I have to watch the club,” Theo reminded him.  
  
“I can do it,” Josh offered. “You’re gonna get arrested for public indecency the way you two are going.”  
  
“You don’t mind?” Theo asked, biting his lip.  
  
“Nah,” Josh said. “You two go on now.”  
  
“No more drinking, you realise?” Theo pointed out. “You’re in charge now.”  
  
Josh sighed but nodded. “Yeah, I know. It’s all good boss. We’ll hold down the fort.”  
  
“C’mon Theo,” Liam murmured. “Take me home.”  
  
That decided him. He wanted to see Liam in his bed; to watch those gorgeous blue eyes flash gold as he drove him wild.  
  
“Okay,” he agreed. “Okay.”  
  
He threw Josh the keys in his pocket, saying a quick goodbye to Corey and Mason.  
  
“Don’t wait up,” Liam smirked to Mason.  
  
“Oh, I won’t,” Mason promised him with a sly grin, pulling Corey close. Theo didn’t need three guesses to figure out where Corey would be spending the night if the excited gleam in his eyes was any indication.  
  
“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” he said to Corey, arching an eyebrow at him.  
  
Corey just laughed. “Get out of here, boss.”  
  
He nodded, pausing at the door to speak to the security guard quickly, telling him to defer to Josh if there was any trouble. And then he was out on the street with Liam at his side.  
  
There was already a row of taxis in front of the club and a line of hopeful clubgoers lined up down the street. Liam’s eyes widened.  
  
“I never realised this place was so popular,” he mused.  
  
“Yeah, it does pretty well,” Theo smiled. “Hayden runs it quite well.”  
  
Liam froze. “Hayden?” He asked.  
  
Theo’s heart sunk. Fuck, he hadn’t meant to drop it on Liam like that.  
  
“Yeah, she’s in my pack. She mentioned that you guys went to school together,” Theo said nervously.  
  
“Yeah,” Liam said, a troubled expression on his face. “We did. How is she these days?”  
  
“Good,” Theo said. “Successful, helps look after Val. Same old Hayden.”  
  
“Is she happy?” Liam asked, looking at him, eyes shining with earnestness.  
  
“I think so,” Theo said. “At least, I’ve never seen any indication that she wasn’t.  
  
 _Until last night_ , his brain supplied. Liam nodded, eyes a little distant.  
  
Theo walked up to the first taxi, holding the door open for Liam and then following him in. He gave his address to the driver, and then pulled Liam into his side, nuzzling his cheek.  
  
They stopped for food on the way, the first burger joint they came across, and then a while later they reached Theo’s place. Theo paid the taxi driver with a generous tip, and then they were there, standing in front of his house.  
  
He led the way inside, flicking on a few lights.  
  
“Nice place,” Liam whistled, looking around.  
  
“Thanks,” Theo said, placing the bags down on the kitchen counter. “I spend a decent amount of time here, so I put a fair bit of time into making it comfortable.”  
  
“It shows,” Liam agreed, fingers trailing over the marbled counter top.   
  
“You wanna eat in the lounge room?” Theo asked him, grabbing two sodas from the fridge. “I could put a movie on?”  
  
“Perfect,” Liam smiled. He carried the bags, following Theo down the hallway and into the lounge room. “Oh my god, your TV is enormous,” he gasped.  
  
Theo chuckled as Liam continued to gape between him and the TV “It had to be big to fit the space, a smaller one would have just looked silly.” He set the sodas down on the coffee table, shrugging off his jacket and hanging it over one of the recliners. “I might go get changed, actually,” he said. “You want some clothes too?”  
  
Liam looked down at his tight black jeans, where his cock was still clearly outlined. “Probably a good idea,” he agreed.  
  
Theo laughed, opening the door to his room. Liam stood by the door as Theo walked over to his closet, stepping inside. He found a few pairs of sweats, grabbing them and bringing them back out. He found Liam staring at his California King bed with longing.  
  
“See something you like?” He teased.  
  
“Is it as comfortable as it looks?” Liam asked, eyes wide with wonder.  
  
“Probably more,” Theo chuckled.  
  
Liam bit his lip. “Fuck,” he whispered. He turned his eyes slowly to Theo. “Will you buy me one?” He asked hopefully.  
  
Theo smirked. “Nope.”  
  
His face fell, and Theo stepped closer, throwing the sweatpants onto the bed so that he could pull Liam into a hug. “I’d much rather share this one with you,” he said into Liam’s ear, his voice rough. He felt the shudder that went through Liam’s body at his words, and smiled, nipping at his neck. “How does that sound?”  
  
“I might not ever leave,” Liam warned him, pulling away slightly so that he could look into his eyes.  
  
Theo smiled, reaching up to cup his cheek with his hand. His eyes truly were incredible, the loveliest blue that he had ever seen. “I wouldn’t want you to,” he admitted.  
  
Liam closed the distance between him, kissing him earnestly, and Theo let himself melt into it, holding Liam close to him, his whole body warm as he gave long, leisurely licks into his mouth, teasing and nibbling, tasting, learning exactly how he liked to be kissed. Liam’s finger dug into his shoulders as he held himself up, urging him on and gasping as Theo started to kiss down his neck.  
  
“Shall we get more comfortable?” Theo asked, moving his hands down to Liam’s hips.  
  
“Yes,” Liam whispered hoarsely.  
  
He stood still as Theo eased his shirt up his chest, his hands exploring as he went, feeling the hard muscles, the coarse hair. It excited him, making him groan into Liam’s neck, hands moving faster.  
  
Theo reached his nipples, and Liam whimpered as his thumbs brushed over the hard nubs, making him jolt in Theo’s hold. He looked down over Liam’s shoulder. Liam’s cock tented the fabric and he grinned as he tweaked Liam’s nipples again, watching his cock twitch.  
  
He pulled Liam’s shirt over his head, throwing it away and then stood back, admiring the hard planes of Liam’s back. His shoulders were broad and his muscles pronounced, showing a lot of hard work. He clearly took a lot of pride in his body, which Theo appreciated. He also spent more than his fair share of time in the gym, and he liked that they had that in common.  
  
His eyes drifted down, admiring the narrow waist and then, of course, the generous ass that held up Liam’s pants. It was perfectly round, and Theo stepped closer, cupping his cheeks in his hands. They were firm, and Liam moaned as he squeezed, pressing back into him.  
  
There was nothing he wanted to do more in that second than bend Liam over his bed and eat him out until he was a complete wreck, but they had left their food sitting in the lounge room.  
  
With a sigh, he stepped back, letting his hands fall, and Liam turned, lips pouting.  
  
“Why did you stop?” He complained.  
  
Theo just smiled, retrieving the sweatpants and placing them in Liam’s hands. “We have plenty of time for that later,” he said gently. “For now, we should go eat, don’t you think?”  
  
Liam gave a frustrated sigh, but slowly nodded. “You’re right,” he admitted. He examined Theo, his pout slowly turning into a smirk. “I guess we’ll need the energy.”  
  
“You certainly will,” Theo agreed, his eyes hot as they raked Liam’s body.   
  
Liam watched as Theo stripped off his jeans and pulled the sweats on. He took his own off as well, moving slowly. Theo bit his lip, watching as Liam stepped out of his pants, eyes glued to Liam’s thick muscular thighs.  
  
God, he looked like he could crush a man with those. Theo wanted them wrapped around his head, stat.  
  
Sadly, Liam pulled on the sweatpants, covering them up. Theo pouted, and Liam laughed at him.  
  
“Come on, Sugar,” he said, reaching for Theo’s hand. “Let’s eat.”  
  
He let Liam guide him back to the lounge room, flopping onto the couch beside him as Liam opened up the bag of food. Theo picked up the remote, turning on the television and stopping on some action movie.  
  
Accepting his share of the food from Liam, he settled back, munching on fries as he let it pull him in.


	10. Chapter 10

The food was gone when Liam snuggled in, placing his head in Theo’s lap. Glancing down, Theo was immediately caught by the softness in Liam’s gaze.  
  
“Comfortable there?” He asked, brushing his thumb over Liam’s cheek.  
  
“Definitely,” Liam smiled. It was nice, cuddling up with him like this. The movie quickly became background noise as Theo continued to stroke Liam’s face, gazing down at him.  “Your thighs are ridiculous by the way,” Liam said, shifting his head slightly.  
  
“So are yours,” Theo pointed out.  
  
“What do you do to stay in shape?” Liam asked curiously.  
  
“I have a home gym that I work out in,” Theo informed him. “And a pool. I swim most mornings before I go to work. It helps clear my head as well.”  
  
“A pool?” Liam asked, perking up.  
  
Theo smirked. “Yep, and a hot tub.”  
  
Liam sat up, turning to face him, his face lit up like a Christmas tree. “You have a hot tub?”  
  
“I do. You wanna see?” Theo asked.  
  
Liam scoffed. “Obviously I wanna see.”  
  
Laughing, Theo got up, leading Liam to the opposite side of the lounge room. Through the door there was the gym, pool and hot tub area, as well as an entertaining deck with a bar, a range of tables and chairs and a sun lounger as well. Not that there was any sun in here, but Theo liked to have a dip in the pool and then laze around for a bit.  
  
Liam stood at the edge of the pool, looking around.

Theo left him to it, grabbing the remote from behind the bar and turning on the heater and the jets for the hot tub so that it could start warming up. He’d just put it down when he heard a splash and he turned, seeing Liam’s body gliding under the water. Where he’d been standing were the grey sweatpants Theo had lent to him, as well as the briefs he’d been wearing.  
  
Shaking his head with a bemused smile on his face, Theo moved to the edge of the pool, watching as Liam surfaced at the other end and turned. His hair was plastered to his face, which held a huge grin.  
  
“Skinny dipping?” Theo asked with a chuckle. “Really Liam?”  
  
“You know you wanna join me,” Liam purred.  
  
He ducked back under the water, kicking off from the opposite wall and swimming towards him. Theo admired the shape of his body moving through the water, enjoying the generous view he had of Liam’s ass and powerful thighs.  
  
Liam appeared in front of him, flicking his hair back, eyes shining.  
  
“Come on, Theo, the water’s great,” he said, winking at him.  
  
Theo laughed, kicking off his own pants and underwear, giving Liam his own saucy wink as he dived over the top of him. When he resurfaced, Liam was still at the other end of the pool but facing him, mouth gaping open.  
  
Theo kept his gaze as he slowly moved towards him, his own eyes darkening at the way Liam nervously licked his lips as he approached. The need to kiss him was fierce, but Theo wasn’t quite ready to give in to the lust yet.  
  
He grabbed Liam, pulling him against his chest, their bodies flush, giving himself a single moment to enjoy it, smiling as he leaned in towards Liam, who held his breath and closed his eyes.  
  
Theo dunked him under the water, laughing as he flipped away.  
  
Liam surfaced, spluttering, and Theo cracked up. The look of indignation on his face was hysterical.  
  
“Oh you are in for it now,” Liam promised, eyes lighting up with mischief.  
  
They chased each other around the pool, laughing and splashing and dunking, just having fun like they were little kids instead of fully grown men.   
  
There was, of course, several races. Liam, it turned out, was a very fast swimmer. Those powerful thighs were put to good use as he kicked furiously to beat Theo again and again. Theo was decent at swimming, but he’d never done it competitively. He liked to think he had more stamina though, which showed when Liam was panting on the stairs while Theo swam another lazy few laps.  
  
The panting was for a different reason entirely when Theo turned over and did a lap on his back instead.  
  
Liam surged towards him, dunking him under the water, and when Theo resurfaced they were both laughing.  
  
Their laughter died when Liam pushed him against the side of the pool, gripping the pool wall as he brought their bodies into contact.   
  
Water made Liam’s eyelashes seem darker and longer and that, along with the desire burning in his eyes and the flushed cheeks, was devastating. Theo didn’t wait for Liam to close the distance, wrapping his arms around Liam and burying a hand in his hair, bringing him close for a soft and searching kiss. Liam sighed into his mouth, kissing him back. It was almost lazy, but it was sweet, and Theo melted into it.  
  
When Liam pulled away a few long minutes later, Theo was shivering.  
  
“Are you cold?” Liam asked quietly.  
  
Theo shook his head. “No,” he whispered. “Just…”  
  
“Overwhelmed?” Liam suggested.  
  
“In a good way,” Theo agreed. “Still, maybe we should get out of the pool now. The hot tub should be nice and toasty.”  
  
Liam smiled at him. “Sure thing, Sugar.”  
  
He pushed away from the wall and back over to the stairs. Theo waited for a minute, admiring his ass again as he walked towards the hot tub. He’d need to get his hands on it, and soon. It was killing him.  
  
Ducking his head under the water, he kicked off the wall and walked up the stairs, following after Liam, who groaned as he stepped into the hot tub.  
  
“God, that’s so warm.”  
  
He sunk into one corner, eyes closed, a blissful expression on his face as the jets pounded against his back.  
  
Theo grinned, climbing in and sitting opposite him, sighing happily. The water was the perfect temperature, and Theo leaned back, letting his head rest against the back of the tub behind him as he let the jets pummel his back and thighs, stealing away all of the tension in his body.  
  
When he opened his eyes, he found Liam watching him, eyes hooded.  
  
“Come here,” he said quietly, and Liam moved towards him immediately. Theo grabbed him, pulling him into his lap, one hand moving up to sweep the damp hair from Liam’s face, pushing it back.  
  
“Theo,” Liam whispered, gripping his shoulders, eyes as blue as the midnight sky, blown wide with lust. “Kiss me.”  
  
And Theo obliged, gripping the back of Liam’s neck as he guided him down, their lips meeting in a kiss that was slow, and sinful, and searching. It was different to any of the times before, when Theo had felt this urgency tingling in his fingertips, like Liam would vanish from under his hands. Instead, it was unhurried.

He wanted to take his time, wanted to savour the quiet moans that fell from Liam’s lips, tasting them with his tongue, wanted to explore every inch of that beautiful skin with his hands.  
  
Liam whimpered his name as Theo’s hands moved to his ass, finally running his hands over those thick, round globes. They were covered in a fine layer of fuzz, and Theo felt his cock twitch as he imagined running his face over each furry cheek.  
  
“Oh fuck,” Liam cried out as Theo brushed over his hole with a finger, bucking against his stomach. Theo gave him a lazy grin, his eyes open and watching Liam’s face as it screwed up with pleasure, his mouth falling open. He was so fucking beautiful.  
  
“You’re perfect,” Theo whispered reverently, fingers drifting down over Liam’s powerful thighs, feeling the muscles flex.  
  
Liam bit his lip, face turning away. “You can’t just say things like that,” he said hoarsely.  
  
“It’s the truth,” Theo said firmly, arms wrapping around Liam’s waist as he pulled him tighter against his body, both of them gasping as it brought their cocks into direct contact.  
  
“Theo, please,” Liam begged, writhing in his hold. “Touch me.”  
  
He shushed him, gently sliding his hands up Liam’s back, appreciating the strength he could feel under his fingertips. Then, he grabbed two fistfuls of Liam’s hair, holding him still as he attacked Liam’s neck with his lips and tongue and teeth, Liam letting out a long, low moan, rubbing against him like a cat.  
  
The scent of lust was growing by the second, making him feel even more drunk than the shots of tequila had. He wanted to drink from Liam’s lips and slake his lust in his body until they were both satiated. He wanted him now.  
  
Theo stood, bringing Liam with him, releasing his hair to slide his hands under Liam’s ass and picking him up. Liam clung to him, their mouths meeting for a hungry kiss as he stepped out of the spa and started walking Liam back through his house.  
  
It took them a long time to reach the bedroom, Theo stopping to press Liam against every flat surface he could find, kissing him until they were both breathless.  
  
He dropped Liam onto his bed, pausing there to look at him. His hair, still damp, clung to his face in thin tendrils. It made him look like almost otherworldly, and Theo felt his heart clench with longing. He wanted Liam to be his, and not just for the one night.  
  
His lips, already bruised from kissing, turned up in a smile. “Come here Sugar,” Liam whispered, holding a hand up towards him.  
  
Unable to deny Liam anything for a single second, Theo crawled up the bed, sinking down to kiss him.  
  
***  
  
Liam felt like a live wire, his body shuddering with every touch of Theo’s fingers over his body, sparks flying. He was hard and desperate, wanton in his moans for more, but he didn’t care one bit. Theo was making him feel things he’d never felt before.  
  
He liked sex, always had, but this was something different, something new.  
  
Theo growled into his ear, catching Liam’s hands and pressing them into the mattress on either side of his head, his hips rolling as he rubbed their cocks together. The urge to submit, to turn his head and let Theo claim him made him feel weak, his mind fogging over with lust. But he couldn’t, not yet, not until he was sure.  
  
“I need you,” he offered instead, eyes opening to meet Theo’s, shivering as they flashed red.  
  
Theo considered him, eyes flicking down to his neck, his lips, his eyes. Clearly, he was fighting the same battle as him, and he appreciated that the alpha closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath, his eyes turning back to their usual green.  
  
 _Not yet,_ his eyes seemed to say.  
  
 _But soon,_ Liam agreed. He didn’t think he could hold Theo off much longer. The list of reasons to take his time were slowly dwindling down to nothing under Theo’s hands and lips and tongue.  
  
And his cock, god, Liam wanted to cry at how pretty his cock was.  
  
Long and jutting proudly against his belly, he’d almost died as he’d watched Theo leap over him and into the pool. He knew there and then that he wouldn’t be leaving that night without getting his hands on it.  
  
“Can I touch you?” He asked, licking his lips nervously.  
  
Theo smiled, releasing his hands and leaning back, shuffling until he was kneeling, one ridiculously thick leg on either side of Liam’s body, his eyes burning with amusement as he looked down at him. “Go for it,” he said, his voice low.  
  
Liam’s eyes dropped to follow the path of his hands as they slid up those thighs, feeling weak at how strong they were. Theo was even more built than he was, and Liam liked that the alpha was stronger than him. He couldn’t wait for Theo to pin him down and take what he wanted from his body. Liam wouldn’t be able to stop him, not that he wanted to. The idea of being thrown around Theo’s impossibly big and comfortable bed like a ragdoll sending a shiver of lust down his spine.  
  
His hip bones were defined, not an ounce of fat on his belly. Instead, it was covered with a thick trail of hair. He ran his fingers through it, giving it a tug that made Theo growl, his cock twitching. It leaked against Liam’s stomach, and his gaze dropped, his mouth watering.  
  
“Give it to me,” he pleaded. “Fuck, please Theo. I want to taste you.”  
  
“You want my cock?” Theo rumbled, hand wrapping around his length, sitting up as he stroked it, tantalisingly close to Liam’s lips.  
  
“Fuck yes,” he breathed, eyes slowly travelling up Theo’s body to meet his gaze. He held it, showing his need, his longing, his tongue darting out to wet his lips, mouth opening.  
  
Theo growled, and then there was a hand in his hair, gripping tight and guiding his lips to his cock.  
  
Liam moaned at the first salty taste of Theo’s cock in his mouth. He lapped at the head eagerly, whining when Theo pulled away slightly, a string of saliva drooping between his cock and Liam’s mouth.  
  
“Christ, look at you,” Theo groaned. Liam glanced back up at him, reluctantly drawing his gaze from Theo’s cock to see the desperation shining in Theo’s eyes.  
  
Slowly, Theo guided him back to his cock, and Liam kept looking up at him as he gently sucked his foreskin into his mouth before dipping his tongue inside and swirling it around the head. Theo shuddered, his grip in Liam’s hair tightening even more, his legs shaking.  
  
Liam’s fingers dug into Theo’s ass, pulling him closer, swallowing him deeper and deeper. And it felt like, no matter how deep Theo went, there was still some length left, until finally he could feel Theo pressing against the back of his throat and his nose was pressed against Theo’s stomach.  
  
He moaned around his length, and Theo cried out, his head thrown back, chest heaving. Liam was pinned, unable to move, but he felt like the powerful one, his eyes gleaming with satisfaction as his throat constricted around Theo’s cock, sucking hard.  
  
“Liam,” Theo whimpered. “Fuck, I won’t last.”  
  
He eased his hips back, letting his cock slip from Liam’s mouth, leaning over Liam to grip the headboard, panting for breath.  
  
“Jesus Christ,” he muttered, head hanging low, eyes fluttering open as he looked down at him. “You’re killing me.”  
  
“Good,” Liam smirked.  
  
Theo moved back, eyes hot as he stared at him.  
  
“Turn over,” he growled. “I’ll wipe that smirk right off your face.”  
  
Liam scrambled to obey, looking at him over his shoulder. “What are you gonna do?” He asked, his mouth running dry.  
  
Theo grabbed his ass cheeks, spreading them, his fingers massaging into his flesh. “I’ve been dreaming about getting my mouth on you as well,” he grinned.  
  
And then he was dipping his head down, licking a stripe over Liam’s hole, making him squeak in surprise. No one, client or otherwise, had ever…  
  
“Oh fuck,” he groaned as Theo sucked at his rim, Liam’s knees giving out from underneath him until only Theo’s hands were holding him up, his lips making obscene sucking noises as he licked and sucked at his rim, until Liam was gripping Theo’s bedspread, trying not to shred it with his claws.  
  
Just when he thought he would pass out from the pleasure, Theo’s tongue was probing inside him, taking him to a higher level, his cock leaking a steady stream of pre-come onto the bed below him. Liam sobbed, rubbing his face on the bed below him. He was desperate, aching to be filled, a whining, whimpering mess.  
  
He whispered a plea, a litany of, “please, please, please,” until finally Theo took pity on him, crawling to the bedside table and pulling out some lube, slicking up a finger and swirling it around his entrance.  
  
His body swallowed Liam’s as he slotted in over his back, lips at his ear. “Say you want this,” Theo growled, nipping at his ear. “Cause if you don’t, this is the time to say it.”  
  
Liam tried to find his voice. It took him a few tries, his voice coming out as a croak. He swallowed a few times, turning to look at Theo. “I want you,” he breathed. “I want this, Theo please.”  
  
“You sure?” Theo asked.  
  
How exactly he expected Liam to think with his finger circling his rim was beyond him. “Yes,” he growled, pressing back against Theo’s finger, helping it to slip inside, his whole body going slack at the intrusion. “Yes,” he repeated, whining now.  
  
Theo chuckled, biting down hard on his shoulder as his finger pressed inside, gently sliding in and out.  
  
“So good for me,” Theo said throatily, licking over the mark he’d left. “My sweet boy.”  
  
“Yes,” Liam whimpered. He’d be so good for Theo. The best, even. Anything, as long as he didn’t stop. His orgasm was building with just one finger fucking him open. “More,” he begged, arching into Theo’s touch.  
  
“Hold yourself open for me,” Theo commanded.  
  
Liam’s face pressed into the mattress as he reached back with both hands, spreading his cheeks open. Theo rewarded him with a second finger, tugging at his rim and making Liam moan his name. His legs were widening with every press of Theo’s fingers, until he was presenting himself. Theo’s prize to be won, to be taken.  
  
Theo pushed himself up, leaving one hand on the centre of his back as he worked his fingers harder and faster, scissoring him open. Liam shuddered. No one had even taken so much care with him. They’d paid after all, they could just take their pleasure, ignoring Liam’s entirely. But Theo wasn’t like that, pushing him higher and higher, praising him for every moan.  
  
By the time Theo had worked in a third finger, Liam was writhing, begging, pleading. He couldn’t speak anymore, only moan as Theo fucked him with his fingers. Liam was so close that the only thing holding his orgasm back was sheer willpower. He wanted to come with Theo inside him.  
  
Finally, Theo was satisfied and he pulled his fingers out, slicking up his cock and pressing the head to Liam’s entrance.  
  
Liam’s arms shook as he pushed himself up. “No,” he croaked.  
  
Theo stilled, pulling back from him. “What’s wrong?” He asked.  
  
It took all of Liam’s strength to roll himself over, his eyes lidded as he looked up at Theo, searching his face. “Wanna look at you,” he mumbled, arms shaking with effort as he reached for Theo.  
  
The smile Theo gave him was soft as he settled between his legs, kissing him like he was precious, like he was desirable, like he was everything. And Liam returned it, closing his eyes as they swam with tears. He was overwhelmed, but he _needed_ Theo. Now.  
  
Theo seemed to sense this, or maybe he felt the same way, because he was suddenly just there, his cock spreading Liam open as his lips gently caressed Liam’s.  
  
“Perfect,” Theo breathed, kissing him hard once and then resting his head on Liam’s shoulder, holding still, their bodies connected in the most intimate way. “Fuck Liam.”  
  
They trembled together, Liam slowly sliding his hands up and around Theo’s neck, gripping there as he held on for dear life.  
  
Words that Liam couldn’t say tingled on his lips. _I love you. I want to be yours. Claim me._  
  
“Please,” he sighed, licking over Theo’s bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth. It wouldn’t take long, Liam was on the cliff, ready to free fall.  
  
Theo pulled his hips back, his cock sliding out of Liam, his hands gripping Liam’s hips as he held him still.  
  
“Hold on baby boy,” he grinned.  
  
His fingernails turned to claws, digging into the back of Theo’s neck. And then he was throwing his head back with a high moan, sobbing Theo’s name as he came on the first hard thrust of Theo’s cock inside of him, making him see stars.  
  
Theo fucked him through it, sucking at his pulse, fucking him hard and fast. Liam came again and again and again, each thrust of Theo’s cock battering his prostate and sending another wave of come pulsing from his tip. He clung to Theo, helpless under his assault and loving every second of it.  
  
“Yes,” Theo growled, purring against his neck. “Yes, yes, Liam, Liam, oh fuck, Liam.”  
  
His hips stuttered as he fucked him even harder, wringing out even more moans from Liam. If he’d been a live wire before, now he was a thunderstorm, illuminating the sky with bolts of lightning. Theo lifted his hips up, bending him almost in half as he chased his pleasure, his growls turning to a roar as he ground into him, every pulse of his cock making his whole body shake as he emptied himself inside of Liam.  
  
Liam knew he was crying when he came to. He could feel Theo tenderly shushing him, fingers softly brushing the tears from his cheeks.  
  
“Shh, baby boy,” he whispered. “I’ve got you. I’m here.”  
  
“Theo?” Liam whispered.  
  
“There you are,” Theo smiled, brushing his hair back from his face, cupping his cheek. “You okay?”  
  
Liam nodded, still sniffling a little bit. He’d had no idea that sex could be like that. He felt so emotional, all over the place.  
  
“Hold me?” He breathed.  
  
He winced as Theo eased out of his body, turning him until they were both lying on their sides, Theo pulling him back against his chest. Liam closed his eyes, resting against him, his heart rate slowing down.  
  
In Theo’s arms, he felt safe. It was the closest thing he’d felt to home since he’d been bitten when he was sixteen.  
  
Theo kissed his neck, nuzzling into him, taking a deep breath, and Liam smiled.  
  
He couldn’t imagine wanting to be anywhere else.


	11. Chapter 11

Liam woke in slow increments. There was a warm body plastered along his back, an arm slung low around his hip. He frowned a little, eyes cracking open, squinting at the window. There was the faint glow of dawn peeking out from behind the curtains, and he closed his eyes again.  
  
Theo mumbled, pressing in closer, his hand sliding up Liam’s hip to rest over his chest, holding him tight. Liam bit his lip. He had no idea how to feel about this. On the one hand, all he wanted to do was to turn in the circle of Theo’s arms and slowly kiss him awake, watch those beautiful green eyes flutter open. But on the other hand, he wanted to slip out of Theo’s hold and run for the hills. There were unfamiliar emotions fluttering inside his chest, making him feel agitated, itchy in his own skin.  
  
He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down before his anxiety could wake Theo up. Liam really didn’t feel like explaining himself right now. Turning his attention inward, he prodded at his wolf, who still slumbered, ignoring him entirely. It was cross with him for refusing to bare his neck and submit to Theo the night before because of his idiotic human reasoning, and seemed quite content to leave Liam to his internal freak out.  
  
Last night had been, by far, the best sex he had ever had. Nothing else even came close to even holding a candle to passion he’d felt with Theo the night before. And he’d never, in all of his time working as an escort, actually physically slept with a client. Even Garrett, his main source of income over the past few years, had never woken up with Liam still in his bed.  
  
It felt wrong to still be here, and yet Liam couldn’t bring himself to move. It had been obvious to him, almost from the beginning, that Theo was touch-starved. And despite getting pack cuddles on the reg, Liam knew that being in a huge puppy pile with his pack members was completely different to the feeling of Theo’s breath on his neck, his soft cock nestled against his ass.  
  
It was the longing that was the killer. He didn't _want_ to get up. He didn’t _want_ to leave.  
  
As much as he knew he should, and as much as he know it would make things between them even murkier, he couldn’t bring himself to go.  
  
 _Just five more minutes_ , he promised himself. _I’ll leave in five more minutes…_  
  
***  
  
When he woke up again, light was streaming in through the open window, and the warmth against his back was gone. Liam sat up slowly, glancing around the room.  
  
As if sensing he was awake, Theo padded in from the adjoining bathroom, eyes lighting up. “Good morning,” he said, eyes hot as they raked up and down Liam’s chest.  
  
Liam was doing the same to him, his mouth running dry as he tracked a droplet of water from the top of Theo’s chest, sliding down his stomach and then being absorbed into the towel slung low around his lips.  
  
“Morning,” he croaked, running a hand through his own hair, grimacing to find it shooting off in every direction. Another reason why he never shared mornings with anyone. He never woke up pretty.  
  
Theo didn’t seem to care though, approaching the bed and then crawling up it to press a lingering kiss to Liam’s lips.  
  
“Want some breakfast?” He asked.  
  
Liam pulled back a bit, looking at him, allowing himself, just for a moment, to live in the fantasy. “I’d kill for some pancakes,” he said, hands sliding up Theo’s damp chest to grip his shoulders. He kissed up Theo’s jaw, biting at his ear lobe. “Or maybe a nice thick sausage?” He purred.  
  
Theo groaned, ducking back and looking down at him balefully. “As much as I would love to take you up on that offer,” he said with a pout. “I need to get to the office at some point today.”  
  
“What happened to, I’m the boss and I make the rules?” Liam teased him.  
  
A smile that was more adorable than it had any right to be flashed on Theo’s lips. “Investors, sadly,” he explained. “And deadlines.”  
  
“Sounds gross,” Liam said cheerfully.  
  
“The grossest,” Theo agreed. “So, pancakes?”  
  
“Sure,” Liam smiled. Theo smiled back at him, drying off and pulling on a pair of sweatpants, black this time, before leaving the room.  
  
“Please feel free to use the shower,” he called over his shoulder. “Pancakes will be ready in fifteen.”  
  
“Thanks,” Liam called back.  
  
He reached over to grab his phone, left on the bedside table the night before. Liam turned it on, smiling as his phone immediately lit up with several messages from Mason.  
  
Seemed like his best friend had had a _very_ good night.  
  
Leaving his reply for now, his finger hovered over his internet banking app. He almost didn’t want to open it. Didn’t want to know if Theo had paid him or not.  
  
No, he told himself. It was better to know. Then he might have some idea of how to act around the alpha.  
  
Squeezing his eyes shut, he took a deep breath and then released it, opening his eyes. He clicked on the app, typed in his password, and held his breath as it loaded.  
  
He stared at the figure sitting in his bank account.  
  
Well, at least he knew what Theo thought he was worth as a lay.  
  
His smile fell as he glanced around the room, sliding out of the bed to gather up his clothes from the night before. It didn’t feel right to be lying in these sheets anymore.  
  
What even _was_ this gross feeling in his chest? Why was he feeling like this? He should be ecstatic. Great lay, pancakes, fat paycheck. Wasn’t that the dream?  
  
Why then, did it leave him feeling so empty?  
  
***  
  
Theo noticed that Liam was a little distant as he came downstairs, fully dressed, his hair still slightly damp and curling at the nape of his neck, but he had no idea what to do about it.  
  
Waking up with Liam in his arms had been the happiest he’d felt in a long time, and he’d thought that Liam had been feeling the same way, smiling at him shyly from Theo’s sheets, eyes lidded and hair messy. Theo had wanted to do nothing more than crawl back into bed with him.  
  
But instead, here he was, flipping pancakes while Liam sat on one of the bar stools at his kitchen bench, twirling it side to side and staring up at the ceiling. The silence dragged on, and on, and Theo racked his brains for something to talk about.  
  
“So, do you have many plans today?” He asked, sliding a small stack of pancakes in front of Liam before turning to cook his own.  
  
“Dunno,” Liam replied. “I’ll have to check my schedule with Scott, I guess. I can’t remember what I have booked this week.”  
  
Theo’s shoulders tensed. He glanced back at Liam, who stared at him, jaw clenched as he almost dared Theo to say something. He seemed like he was spoiling for a fight, actually.  
  
So Theo just nodded, looking away.  
  
“Want some juice?” He asked.  
  
Liam didn’t reply, but Theo got one for him anyway, placing it down next to the so far untouched plate of pancakes.  
  
“Syrup?” He asked, holding up the bottle of golden syrup. Liam just shrugged, so Theo placed it down, fighting back the urge to sigh.  
  
He had a feeling he knew what this was about. The money.  
  
Earlier that morning, after he’d finally dragged himself away from Liam, he’d sat there with his phone in his hands, debating back and forth over whether or not to deposit the money. He didn’t want to cheapen the amazing night they’d spent together. He’d invited Liam to come hang out, after all, and Liam had given no indication that it was anything other than just a date.  
  
But. Liam had been the one to establish the escort/client relationship. And Theo had chosen the boyfriend experience. Maybe this was part of it? Making Theo believe that it was real?  
  
In the end, he’d decided to deposit the money. Even if Liam didn’t choose him, he’d want Liam to be able to live the best life possible. And he didn’t give a fuck about money, certainly had far too much of it sitting in his bank account.  
  
Theo bit his lip, flipping over another pancake. Maybe he should have talked about it with Liam first, instead of just assuming.  
  
He finished cooking, slipping into the seat next to Liam and pouring syrup over his pancakes.  
  
“Not lemon and sugar?” Liam asked, not looking at him.  
  
Theo paused, setting the syrup down. “Not today,” he said eventually.  
  
Liam nodded, finally cutting into his own pancakes and lifting his fork to his mouth. Theo watched him a moment longer and then dug into his own meal, slowly forgetting the tension as his elbow brushed against Liam’s, as he ate the meal Theo had provided for him.  
  
“Thank you for the food,” Liam said, placing his cutlery down. “I should be off.”  
  
Theo glanced up at him, surprised, but Liam was still looking away from him, eyes shuttered.  
  
“Would you like me to give you a lift home on my way to work?” He asked.  
  
“Um, sure,” he agreed. “If you don’t mind?”  
  
“Of course I don’t mind,” Theo said, setting his cutlery on his plate. He turned to face Liam completely. “Liam-”  
  
“I know,” he said, shoulders tense. “I know that I’m ruining this right now. I have a medical condition called IED, and it’s not your fault but if you push me right now I will lash out. So please, don’t. Not right now, Theo. I’m begging you.”  
  
Theo studied him, noticing the sweat beading on his brow that he’d taken for water dripping from his hair, the way his whole body was tight with tension, the slight tremor in his hands that spoke of claws only just being held back.  
  
“Okay,” Theo said gently. “I’ll go get dressed and I’ll be right down.”  
  
Liam nodded sharply, and Theo put their dishes in the sink, quickly making his way upstairs and dressing in record time. Maybe he didn’t have every button of his shirt lined up correctly, and his tie was slightly crooked, but that didn’t matter anywhere near as much as getting Liam to somewhere he felt safe.  
  
Grabbing everything else that he needed, he rushed downstairs, finding Liam sitting in exactly the same position.  
  
“Let’s go,” he said quietly, standing in the door. “I’ll get you home.”  
  
Liam followed him silently out to the car, slipping into the passenger seat and fastening his seatbelt. It was a stark contrast to the eager way he’d all but leapt out of the taxi the night before. Every now and again Theo glanced at Liam, giving him a worried look, but the other wolf didn’t seem to notice.  
  
He pulled up out the front of Liam’s place, getting out as well and walking him to the front door. Liam didn’t seem to be capable of fetching his keys at the moment, so Theo rapped on the door, relieved when it opened ten seconds later to Mason.  
  
Mason took one look at Liam’s face and took his hand, leading him inside. He left the door open, allowing Theo to decide whether or not to join them.  
  
In the end, Theo stepped inside, closing the door behind him.  
  
He followed the sound of running water, finding Mason pulling Liam’s shirt over his head as bubbles and hot water slowly filled the bath tub. There were already several candles lit, and quiet classical music playing in the background.  
  
“In you get,” Mason said, pulling Liam’s pants down and helping him to step out of them. Liam got into the tub without argument, closing his eyes.  
  
“We’ll be just down the hall,” Mason informed him, stepping out of the bathroom and closing the door. He gave Theo a concerned look, and then brushed past him, leading him through to the kitchen.  
  
“I think I caused it,” Theo whispered, the guilt that had been slowly building in his chest now letting loose. He’d been holding himself together for Liam’s sake, but now he felt shaky.  
  
Mason tutted, sliding a cup of steaming hot coffee in front of him. “You didn’t,” he said. “Liam’s IED doesn’t work that way. When he’s tired and stressed what is a normal inconvenience or stressor to us hits him like a train. Once he’s calmed down he’ll be right as rain again.”  
  
Theo shook his head. “You don’t understand.”  
  
Again, Mason studied him, seeming to see right through him. “You paid him, didn’t you?”  
  
Miserably, Theo nodded.  
  
“Good,” Mason said. “Quite frankly, he needs the money. And once he’s calmed down, he’ll realise it's all his own fault anyway. He could have dated you like a normal person.”  
  
Theo blinked. He had no idea how to take that.  
  
“How, exactly, do you see this going down?” Mason asked him after a long silence, broken only by Theo sipping at his coffee.  
  
“I’m hoping for him to accept me,” Theo said, setting the cup down and looking at him seriously. “He’s my mate.”  
  
Mason shrugged. “Then let Liam figure out his drama on his own. He’s a grown man, and at the end of the day, it’ll be him that has to live with the decision he makes.”  
  
Theo considered this. “So, what do you suggest I do?”  
  
A smirk lit up Mason’s lips. “Show him what he might be missing out on.”  
  
“I tried that,” Theo said dryly. “I broke his brain.”  
  
“Then keep doing what you’re doing,” he advised. “You’ve clearly got him all shook up, so it must be working.”  
  
Theo shook his head, giving Mason a bemused smile.  
  
“Anyway, don’t you have work?” Mason asked.  
  
“Oh,” Theo said, glancing up at the clock on the wall. “Yeah, I do actually.”  
  
“Then off you go,” Mason said, “and take that beta of yours with you.”  
  
“Corey’s still here?” Theo asked, smirking.  
  
“He’s out back,” Mason said. “Drinking coffee and typing madly on the bloody phone of his.” He sounded annoyed, but there was an fond smile on his face.  
  
“Thanks Mason,” he said sincerely.  
  
“Hey,” Mason said. “It’s nothing, honestly dude. Just keep making my best friend happy, break him out of that head of his.”  
  
“I’ll do my best,” Theo said.  
  
Sticking his head out the back door, he spied Corey immediately.  
  
“You know, Tracy is gonna be pissed if we leave her alone at the office all day.”  
  
Corey jumped, eyes widening as he turned towards him.  
  
“Jesus boss, you scared me,” he hissed, cheeks colouring with embarrassment. Theo chuckled.  
  
“That was the intention,” he agreed. “Come on, I’ll drive you.”  
  
“Cheers,” Corey said gratefully.  
  
Theo went out to wait in his car, not really wanting to witness Corey and Mason’s goodbye. When Corey emerged five minutes later, his hair in disarray and lips bruised, Theo was even more thankful for his foresight.  
  
“Alright,” he said, starting the car. “Let’s go.”  
  
He spared a last thought for Liam, hoping that he felt better soon, and then he was peeling off from the curb, mind turning to work.


	12. Chapter 12

It was a long day, not helped by the fact that Theo kept glancing at the clock every few minutes. He just wanted the day to be done so that he could check on Liam and see how he was doing. Despite Mason’s words, he was quite worried that he’d pushed Liam into having a meltdown, and it left him feeling agitated.

He’d read up on IED now, and felt he understood a little better what had happened, but nothing would reassure him until he heard Liam’s voice.

Tracy walked into his office, rolling her eyes at him. “Boss, why don’t you just call it a day?” She suggested.

“I have work to do,” Theo mumbled.

“That’s true,” she agreed, “but you’re only going to do a sloppy job of it today anyway. Go home and get your head right.”

He looked at her, considering. She was right, really. He was no use to anyone like this.

With a sigh, he closed down his computer.

“You’re right,” he said, rubbing at his temples. “I’m gonna head off early.”

“Thank god,” she said. “I’ve already sent Corey home. All he was doing was staring at his new screensaver, he’s changed it to a picture of some guy called Mason and cooing. It was revolting.”

“Liam’s housemate,” Theo said, bemused. Tracy moved further into the room, sitting down on the seat in front of his desk.

“Ah,” Tracy said, smirking. “Well, Liam’s housemate is the love of Corey’s life apparently.”

“They did seem to hit it off last night,” Theo chuckled.

“So Josh told me,” Tracy smiled. “Also seemed to think that things with you and Liam were progressing pretty well. Makes me wonder why you’ve been looking like someone pissed in your cereal this morning.”

She arched an eyebrow at him, and Theo sighed.

“It was amazing,” he said, looking away from Tracy’s knowing gaze and staring out the window instead. “But he established from the beginning of all of this that he was an escort and that I was paying for his time. So I did.”

He shook his head sadly. “It upset him, I think. When he came downstairs this morning he was really cold, and he was struggling with his control. That’s when he told me he has IED.”

“That’s tough, A werewolf with anger management issues.” Tracy said sympathetically. “The poor kid must have had it so tough when he was first turned.”

“Yeah, it would have been,” he said. “Mason seemed to know how to help him though, so that’s good. I just feel bad for setting him off like that. I never meant to hurt him.”

“It sounds kinda like it’s a problem of his own making,” Tracy shrugged. “Maybe that’s cold, I don’t know. But if he doesn’t want you to pay him after he explicitly told you to, he needs to communicate that.”

“That’s what Mason said too,” Theo said.

“He sounds smart then,” Tracy said with a smirk. “Maybe he might actually be good for Corey, if that’s the case.”

“I hope so,” Theo agreed. “Corey deserves to be happy.”

“So do you,” Tracy pointed out. “It sounds to me like Liam doesn’t know what he wants. He’ll figure it out eventually, especially if he has Mason to keep him on track. And I’ve never known Scott to steer one of his packmates wrong. It’ll all turn out, Theo. I’m sure of it.”

“I hope so,” he sighed.

“Alright, get out of here,” Tracy said, standing up. “I’ll lock everything up.”

“Tell that boyfriend of yours to be extra nice to you tonight,” Theo said as she walked out of the room. “Alpha’s orders.”

Tracy looked at him over her shoulder, eyes twinkling. “Don’t worry boss. Josh treats me good every night.”

Theo wrinkled up his nose. He so did not need to know that. Tracy laughed, closing the door behind her, and Theo rolled his eyes, packing up his desk.

He gave her a nod on his way out, making his way down to the car park and getting into his truck, pulling out his phone to call Liam.

It rang a few times, but Theo turned his head, eyes widening as his door was wrenched open, the sound of metal tearing shrieking through the underground car park. His phone clattered to the floor of his truck as he roared, trying to evade the club aimed at his head, but he completely missed the electronic baton shoved under his ribs, groaning as he slumped in his seat, fading out of consciousness.

The last thing he heard was Liam’s voice through the speaker.

“Hello? Theo? Theo are you there?”

And then a crunch.

And then darkness.

***

Panic.

Liam scrambled out of his room, his heart racing eyes wide. “Mason, Mason!” He yelled.

Mason rushed in from the lounge room, Corey right behind him. “What?” Mason asked urgently.

“It’s Theo,” Liam gasped, clutching his phone. “Something happened to Theo.”

“What?” Corey growled, eyes flashing gold, fangs bared. “Where? What happened?”

“He called me,” Liam said urgently. “I heard him roar and then there was the sound of like a taser or something, and then someone broke his phone.”

“Fuck,” Mason hissed.

Corey already had his phone out. “Tracy,” he barked as soon as he picked up. “When did you last see Theo?”

“What?” He heard her reply. “He was just here like five minutes ago.”

“Something happened,” Corey told her. “He called Liam, and Liam heard him being attacked.”

Tracy swore loudly and colourfully, and Liam could hear her running. His heart was in his throat as he heard her crash through a door, and then-

“Theo? Theo? Oh no.”

“What do you see?” Liam asked her, on the verge of tears.

“His car, someone’s ripped the door of its hinges. There’s glass everywhere,” she reported, her breath coming in panicked gasps.

“Yeah, Scott, are you hearing this?” Mason asked. He was on the phone as well. “It’s Theo. Someone just attacked him at work. Less than ten minutes ago. Tracy is there investigating.”

“I don’t recognise the scent,” Tracy snarled, sounding frustrated.

“We’re on our way,” Scott informed them. “We’ll meet you all there.”

“Do you want me to call Derek?” Mason asked.

“Stiles already is,” Scott said.

Liam felt a twinge in his chest at Stiles’ name. His words still echoed in his head, still haunting him.

_It’s the kind of dangerous that gets everyone around you killed._

He pushed it aside with a growl, jumping into Mason’s car with him and Corey as they peeled off towards Theo’s workplace. Corey was calling Hayden using Mason’s phone, and as soon as he got off the phone with her, then calling Josh. All the while he stayed on with Tracy as she reported everything she could see on her end.

Liam twisted his fingers together, feeling helpless. All he could hear was an endless loop of Theo groaning in pain playing in his head. He closed his eyes, praying that they would find him, and soon.

***

Tracy was pacing by Theo’s car, fangs and claws extended, eyes burning gold. Josh was already there, sniffing around Theo’s car. Liam walked up with the others, examining the crushed phone that Josh was held in his hand. It explained why the phone call had broken up at least.

He took a deep breath, inhaling the scents. There was one that was vaguely familiar, like he’d encountered it recently, and he racked his brain trying to remember where.

As he tried to think past the fog of panic that clouded his mind, Scott and Stiles arrived in the jeep. Scott jumped out, his eyes flaring red as he sniffed. He snarled.

“Peter.”

“Peter Hale?” Tracy asked, whipping towards him. “That’s who took Theo?”

Scott nodded, looking furious. “It’s his scent.”

Liam blinked, remembering Derek’s uncle from the event that he’d gone to with Theo. He’d been singularly unpleasant, but Liam had been far more caught up in trying not to swoon at Theo in a suit to pay much attention to him.

“Why would he take Theo?” He asked.

Scott glanced at Stiles, who had joined them, his jaw tense. “We’ll worry about that later,” Stiles said. “We have to find them first.”

Fury boiled up, immediate and overpowering. “Of course,” Liam hissed, his voice glacier cold. “Heaven forbid we share information that might help everyone find him. Oh no, Stiles knows best.”

“Liam,” Scott sighed.

“Fuck off,” Liam snapped.

Naturally, they wandered off to go and call the council, leaving him with Tracy, Josh, Corey and Mason. “Well those guys are jerks,” Tracy muttered, glaring resentfully after them.

Liam said nothing. It was taking every ounce of control he had not to grab Stiles by the throat and shove him against the wall until he gave up some answers. It all came back to whatever the fuck had happened in the past, and Liam was thoroughly sick of being kept in the dark. He wasn’t a kid anymore.

“What should we do?” Corey asked. “We have to find him.”

“I wrote up a report on Peter Hale,” Tracy informed them. “He’s been up to some real shady stuff recently.”

A few more cars turned up. Lydia and Allison joined Scott and Stiles. As did Derek. Hayden, however, walked straight past them and up to Liam and the others.

He looked at her, feeling that familiar guilt settle in his gut. She’d deserved better than him. But she didn’t even look at him, instead turning to Tracy.

“What do we know so far?” She asked urgently.

“He was taken by Peter Hale,” Tracy told her, “who has been trying to edge Derek out of the Hale corporation for almost a year now. He might even succeed, if Derek isn’t careful. But he’s also been taking control of the underground crime network as well.”

Hayden’s eyes widened. “Everything’s been getting really quiet,” she whispered. “Val seems to think that something big is coming. She’s never seen the streets this dead in the whole ten years she’s worked in LA.”

“It has to be connected,” Mason said with a frown. “The crime lords, the Hale corporation, Theo. There’s some reason it’s all happening at once.”

“Maybe if we knew what had happened between Stiles and Theo, we might be able to understand better,” Liam said, having calmed down enough now to join the conversation.

“Theo came onto the scene after Stiles had already left though,” Mason pointed out.

“Yeah,” Liam agreed, “but Stiles warned me away from Theo. Said that he gets the people around him killed.”

Tracy blanched. “His sister,” she whispered.

“Theo has a sister?” Josh asked. “How did I not know that?”

“She died,” Tracy said. “Years ago. I don’t know what happened, but he goes to her grave all the time and leaves flowers there.”

“How many years ago did she die?” Liam asked, mind reeling.

“I don’t know, five maybe?” Tracy shrugged.

“It was five years ago that Scott nearly died,” Liam said. “I heard Allison mention it once, but she clammed up when she realised I was within ear shot. She said something about a fire.”

“It’s another link,” Mason said. “I still don’t understand how Peter comes into all this though.”

“We just don’t have enough information,” Hayden growled. “We have all these little threads, but no way of making them link up.”

“Then we just need to investigate all of them,” Liam said. “You could take Tracy and her report with you to Val, see if you can find out more about the crime connection.”

“We can do that,” Tracy nodded. “I have the report on my flash drive.”

“Good,” Liam said as Hayden nodded as well. “Corey, you’re good with computer stuff, right?”

“Pretty good, yeah,” Corey agreed with a faint smirk.

“You could trawl the internet for information about what happened with that fire. Find news articles or videos or whatever. Find out what happened to Theo’s sister and how Peter might be involved.”

“I’ll do it,” Corey said grimly. “If it’s there, I’ll find it.”

“I’ll go with him,” Josh said.

“Mason, I need you to be home base, taking reports from everyone and piecing it all together. Get a map going. Val should be able to relay what she knows about the crime gangs. If Peter has connections there, he might be using one of their little hidey-holes to keep Theo in,” Liam said to his best friend.

“Alright,” he agreed. “I’ll do my best, Liam.”

“I know you will,” Liam said. He took a deep, calming breath.

“What are you going to do?” Mason asked him.

“I’ll stick with the alphas,” Liam informed them grimly. “I’ll find out what they know if I have to bash their heads together. Theo is more important than them holding on to all their pathetic secrets.”

“Will you be okay?” Mason asked him quietly as the others all took off to cover their various assignments.

“I have to be,” Liam shrugged. “I have to find him Mason.”

“I know,” Mason nodded. He gripped Liam’s shoulder, squeezing it tight. “We will.”

And then his best friend was gone as well, following Corey and Josh back into Raeken Industries.

***

It was sort of gratifying to realise that he knew more than Scott and Stiles did about what was going on.

“I don’t understand,” Lydia was saying. “Why Theo? I thought he was after the Hale corporation.”

“He is,” Derek agreed. “I don’t get it either.”

“It’s something to do with whatever happened five years ago,” Liam said in a tight voice, interrupting him. “That thing that you all refuse to speak about.”

“Liam,” Scott sighed.

“No, Scott,” Liam snapped. “I’m honestly so done with this bullshit. This is my mate who’s been kidnapped, and you’re all standing around instead of actually doing something constructive.”

He pretended not to notice the way that Scott and Stiles mouthed the word Mate at each other.

“We don’t know where to start,” Allison said gently. “Theo being part of this just doesn’t make sense. If he’d gone after Derek, well, he hates Derek, so it would make sense. But why does he have a grudge against Theo?”

“Maybe if you shared information instead of hoarding it,” Liam informed her, giving her an unimpressed look, “we’d actually be able to figure it out.”

“We’re handling it, Liam,” Stiles said dismissively. “You’re the one who’s wasting time right now.”

“Why do you hate Theo?” Liam said, ignoring his words entirely. “What did he do?”

As one, his pack looked away from him, refusing to meet his eyes. He looked at each and every one of them, waiting for one of them to explain. The only one who met his gaze was Derek.

“Tell me,” he said, staring at him.

“You really want to dredge all this up?” Derek asked him, his face a blank mask. “You won’t like it.”

“If it helps us find Theo, I don’t give a shit,” Liam snapped.

“You won’t like what you hear,” Derek said. “Theo made some bad choices.”

“You still talk to him,” Liam pointed out. “As does Scott. It can’t be that bad.”

Derek continued to study him. “We’ll see,” he said simply.

“Derek,” Stiles hissed. “You’re not seriously opening this up for discussion?”

“Be quiet, Stiles,” Derek said, iron in his tone. “You weren’t even there.”

“Scott nearly died,” Stiles yelled. “Malia _did_ die.”

Derek flinched.

“Who’s Malia?” Liam asked in the tense silence.

“She was in my pack,” Scott sighed, finally speaking up again. The sorrow on his face almost made Liam feel guilty. “Malia Tate. She died in the fire. And I nearly died trying to rescue her.”

“We’re really doing this,” Stiles said, his face pinched and pale white, his fury emanating off him in waves.

“I think we need to,” Scott told him. “Stiles, look at yourself right now. You never let yourself deal with this, with her death.”

“She shouldn’t have been there,” Stiles roared. “And she never would have been if it wasn’t for Theo fucking Raeken and that bitch Tara.”

“Tara?” Liam asked Derek quietly as Stiles stormed off.

“Theo’s sister,” the alpha sighed.

Derek went to calm Stiles down, and Liam grabbed his phone, dialling Mason’s number.

“What have you got for me?” Mason asked.

“Some names,” Liam responded. “Tara. That’s Theo’s sister.”

“Gotcha. Tara Raeken,” Mason said. Liam could hear him typing.

“Another one. Malia Tate. She was in Scott’s pack. They both died in that fire from five years ago,” Liam informed him. “Stiles seemed to think it was Tara’s fault that Malia was there.”

“We’ll investigate it,” Mason said. “I’ll call back if we find anything.”

“Same here,” Liam said. He hung up the phone, finding Lydia studying him.

“What’s Mason doing?” She asked.

“He’s working with Corey and Josh inside to see what they can pull about the fire,” Liam explained. “Tracy and Hayden went to see what Val knows.”

“Val?” Allison asked.

“Hayden’s sister, she works with the LA PD,” Liam said.

Lydia looked impressed. “You know, you’ve grown up a lot recently Liam. Not that long ago you would have just stormed around punching things until someone knocked you out.”

Liam winced. He hadn’t been that bad, surely.

“Well, this is important,” he muttered. “Punching won’t help me find Theo. Not until I have Peter in front of me anyway.”

“Speaking of,” Allison said, frowning slightly. “Has anyone actually checked to see if Peter can be found?”

Derek, who was walking back towards them paused at this, his eyes narrowing. “No,” he said. “Fuck, you’re right. He’s probably sitting at home smoking a cigar while he watches everything fall to shit. He’s never been one to get his hands dirty.”

“Well, what are we waiting for then?” Liam said, his anger rising again. “Let’s go get some answers.”

“I think we should call Satomi,” Scott said. “She might be another source of information. And if Peter needs to be interrogated, then it should be the council that does it.”

Derek nodded. “Call her. We’ll meet at the chambers. I’ll go get Peter.”

“I’m going with you,” Stiles said.

Liam opened his mouth.

“Liam, you’re with me,” Scott interrupted him. “We need to go catch Satomi up on what we know so far.”

He tensed, watching as Stiles and Derek walked away, but in the end he turned and followed Scott. His alpha was right. Satomi might have one of the missing threads they needed.

***

“I see,” Satomi said once Liam had relayed everything that they knew. Beside her was a tall werewolf who smirked at Liam every now and again. Liam wanted to punch him in his smug face, but he managed to restrain himself. Satomi didn’t look like the sort of person who tolerated any nonsense.

“Derek’s on his way,” Scott said, checking his phone as it lit up. “They have Peter.”

Liam growled, and Scott shot him a look. He closed his eyes, digging his claws into his thighs as he tried to calm down. It was several hours now since Theo had been taken, and Liam was starting to get desperate. Who knew if Theo was even still alive?

“There have been troubling reports of late,” Satomi said a minute later. “Particularly from Compton. Deliveries stolen. People paid off. People going missing. I’ve lost several wolves these past few moons.”

“You haven’t said anything,” Scott frowned, moving over and sitting at the table. “We could have helped.”

Satomi shrugged. “It was my pack, and my concern. Brett here has made a contact inside this organisation that’s been quietly taking over our city.”

Liam looked at Brett, who had a troubled look on his face. “They’ve been hoarding weapons,” he explained, no longer appearing smug. “Teaching people to use them. Nolan thinks they’re planning to take over the entire city.”

“This seems like a concern that should have been shared,” Scott said, sounding frustrated. “We could have stopped this before something this drastic happened.”

Satomi had the grace to look embarrassed. “I wanted to investigate first.”

“It’s because you’re older than all of us,” Scott argued. “You think you know best, but this council needs to work together, not be divided. That’s what we decided when we started it.”

“Sounds familiar,” Liam griped under his breath. Scott shot him a look but didn’t respond.

“I apologise,” Satomi sighed. “Perhaps you’re right.” She turned to Brett. “Get in contact with Nolan,” she ordered. “See if he can find any whispers about Theo. Anything at all might help us to find him before it’s too late.”

Brett nodded, immediately leaving the room.

Liam pulled out his phone, updating Mason. Unfortunately, he still had nothing to report on his end, so Liam hung up.

He found Satomi watching him, looking curious.

“Mason is gathering up all the threads,” he explained to her. “If anyone can put them all together, it will be him. He’s a genius.”

“Lydia joined him as well,” Scott said to Satomi. “Between the two of them, they’re puzzle it all out.”

“After we speak to Peter and find out what he knows, I will join them,” Satomi nodded. “Perhaps my old eyes will see what they do not.”

All they could do then was wait, until finally footsteps approached and Derek walked in, Stiles behind with Peter.

Peter was floating behind Stiles, eyes glittering with malice, bound head to toe with a thick rope that also covered his mouth. There was a layer of light over the rope that told Liam it was more than what it looked like.

“Thank you Stiles,” Satomi said. “If you could uncover his mouth please.”

Derek and Scott sat on either side of Satomi, while Liam moved to stand behind Peter. If he so much as twitched a muscle in the wrong way, Liam would gut him. Stiles stood next to him, a quick wave of one finger letting the rope slide down from his mouth.

Immediately, he opened it.

“Save it,” Satomi said dismissively. “We have no interest in hearing whatever speech you have planned.”

“Where is Theo?” Scott asked, his eyes hard as he glared at Peter. Derek just watched his uncle, his face a blank mask.

“I haven’t the faintest idea,” Peter said cheerfully.

“Your scent was present at his car. Fresh,” Scott said. “You were there when he was taken. There’s no point lying about it.”

Peter’s scent turned satisfied. “I still don’t know where he is.”

Liam snarled, a low, threatening sound.

“Why Theo?” Scott asked, sending Liam a quelling look.

“Power,” Peter shrugged. “I was going to take Derek’s, but then Stiles came back. Theo was easier.”

“If that was true,” Satomi said calmly. “Then why are you here? Why didn’t you take his power once you’d rendered him unconscious?”

Peter grinned. “Who said I didn’t?”

Liam roared, charging him, and Stiles cried out. “Liam, no!”

He grunted with pain as the spell holding Peter hostage sent him bouncing back into the wall with a bone-crunching thud, sliding down it. Scott jumped over the table, rushing to him, and Liam touched the back of his head, wincing as it came away bloody.

“Go after him,” Stiles yelled.

“On it,” Derek growled.

Stiles knelt down beside Liam, helping Scott to support Liam’s weight so that he could examine his injury. He flopped against Scott, feeling weak, pain making his head swim.

“He’ll heal,” Stiles said, sounding relieved. His voice sounded very far away, like it was coming from down a long tunnel. Liam could feel Scott sucking at his pain, but it wasn’t enough.

He slipped into unconsciousness.


	13. Chapter 13

He woke slowly, wincing against the sharp stabbing pain throbbing behind his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he squinted one eye open, taking in his surroundings.  
  
It was dark, the only light coming from behind him. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing a window high up the wall. He wouldn’t be able to reach it.  
  
Dismissing that, his turned back to peer around him, pushing aside the pain as he took in the bare room he was being kept in. There was virtually nothing except for a desk several metres away from him and on top of that, a small remote.  
  
His arms ached from where they were tightly bound behind his back, securing him to a fence of some kind.  
  
The cuffs had some sort of dampening ability, because he felt weak, his senses dull. He should have healed by now.  
  
He heard the footsteps long before the door in front of him opened.  
  
Theo narrowed his eyes. “Peter,” he spat.  
  
“Theodore,” Peter said, giving him a charming smile, settling down against the desk, facing him. He picked up the remote, playing with it in his hands. “Such a pleasant surprise.”  
  
Theo remained silent. Inwardly, he was kicking himself for being too distracted by Liam to have followed through on his suspicions of Peter. If he’d been paying more attention at the Hale event, perhaps he wouldn’t be in this position now.  
  
“Not feeling talkative?” Peter asked with faux sympathy, eyes glittering with amusement. “I don’t blame you. That was quite the beating you took on the way here. I’m afraid I wasn’t very careful dragging your unconscious body through the halls.”  
  
Theo’s temper flared, but he quashed it as quickly as he could. He needed to listen, to figure out what the fuck Peter wanted with him.  
  
“Cut the bullshit, Peter,” he said, glaring at him. “What do you want?”  
  
Peter dropped the facade, stepping forwards until he was hovering in front of him. “I want to kill you,” he said simply. “I want your power. But first, I want to hurt you very, very badly.”  
  
Theo studied him. It wasn’t a threat. Peter’s eyes were cold, empty. He meant every word.  
  
“Why?” He asked.  
  
“You took everything from me,” Peter said. There was a mad glint to his eyes now, and Theo felt himself instinctively leaning away from him. Mad wolves were dangerous. Much more dangerous than cold, calculating ones. “And now you’ll pay.”  
  
Peter stepped back, wiping down his shirt, seeming to recall himself. “Where was I?” He muttered. He tilted his head to the side, frowning down at the remote in his hand. His face cleared. “Ah yes,” he said cheerfully.  
  
He pressed the button, and Theo’s scream was torn from his chest, agony ripping through his body as thousands of volts of electricity moved through him.  
  
He slumped as Peter turned it off, slipping back into unconsciousness.  
  
***  
  
He woke slowly, eyes blinking open. Staring up at the ceiling, it took a moment for his mind to catch up. And then it clicked. Sitting up abruptly, head whipping around, Liam came face to face with Allison.  
  
“Hey,” she said sympathetically, reaching forward to take his hand. “How are you feeling?”  
  
“I’m fine,” Liam said impatiently. “Has he been found yet?”  
  
Allison bit her lip, shaking her head. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. There’s been no news.”  
  
Liam nodded. He hadn’t expected any, but it still sent another tendril of worry slithering into his gut. “How long was I out for?”  
  
“An hour or two maybe,” Allison said. “Scott brought you back to Raeken Industries. He knew you’d want to be near Mason and the others when you woke up.”  
  
“Good,” Liam said, shifting around slightly so that he could put his feet on the ground. “Have they found anything useful?”  
  
“Probably better to go and ask them,” Allison shrugged.  
  
“Alright, let’s go,” Liam said.  
  
He was still a little shaky on his feet, but Allison slung an arm around his waist, helping to steady him. Slowly, they walked down the hallway into the main office, which was a hub of activity.  
  
Mason had tacked a huge map of Los Angeles on the wall. There were a lot of pins in it, mostly centred around Downtown LA, and Liam stumbled towards it, searching the map. One of these pins likely held Theo’s location.  
  
“Hey,” Mason said quietly, slotting in beside him. “You gave me a huge scare, you know that right?”  
  
“Sorry,” Liam whispered. “I got mad.”  
  
Mason shook his head with a rueful smile. “Of course you did.”  
  
“What can you tell me?” Liam asked.  
  
“Val’s been updating us about potential hide-outs, as you can see,” Mason offered, gesturing to the map. We’ve been cross-checking that with some of the research Tracy did, trying to see if there’s any overlap.”  
  
Liam nodded. “Okay.”  
  
“Hayden said that Val has been accessing the footage around this building, trying to find a description for the vehicle Peter used to transport Theo,” Mason continued. “It might give us another lead.”  
  
“Smart,” Liam agreed. “What about Tara and Malia? Has Corey found anything out?”  
  
“We’ve found some clippings about the fire, but nothing that’s really told us anything new. Corey thinks there’s something weird in Malia’s past, so he’s been digging about that,” Mason said.  
  
“Does he think it’s connected?” Liam asked seriously.  
  
Mason shrugged. “At this stage, we’re not leaving any leaf unturned. If we understand why Peter has done this, maybe it will give us the key to link up the rest of the threads.”  
  
“Right, that makes sense,” Liam sighed. “What else? Did Brett find Nolan?”  
  
He wasn’t surprised that Mason knew exactly what he was talking about. “He did,” he confirmed. “Nolan’s snooping as best he can now. He was able to add a few pins that even Val didn’t know about, so he’s been quite useful.”  
  
Liam glanced around the room. “Where’s everybody else?” He asked.  
  
“In the meeting room, arguing about what to do,” Mason said with a roll of his eyes. “Stiles is pissed that Peter escaped, and that he hurt you in the process. He wants to just walk through Compton and blast first, ask questions later.”  
  
“I like that plan,” Liam nodded firmly.  
  
“That sort of plan gets hostages killed, Liam,” Mason pointed out. “We need to be sneaky about this. Like full Mission Impossible. From what we’ve dug about this dude, Peter Hale is a meticulous planner. I can guarantee he knows exactly what our every move will be.”

“Okay,” Liam frowned. “So what do we do?”  
  
“Peter wants a show,” Mason said. “The council and the packs will give it to him. And while they keep him distracted…”  
  
“We circle around behind,” Liam finished. Mason nodded. Liam closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath, trying to calm down. He opened them again a moment later, feeling a bit steadier. “Alright. How do we do that?”  
  
“When you were in that room with Peter, what did he say he wanted?” Mason asked. “I assume one of the alphas asked him.”  
  
“He said he wanted power,” Liam frowned. “He claimed he was going to take it from Derek, but then Stiles rocked up, so Theo was the easier choice.”  
  
“If he cared about power, then we would have found a corpse in Theo’s car, not a missing alpha,” Mason mused.  
  
“He said he’d already taken Theo’s power,” Liam scowled.  
  
Mason shook his head. “Not possible,” he said. “You would have been able to tell.”  
  
Liam blinked. “How?” He asked.  
  
“You still have hope that we’ll find him, that means he’s still alive,” Mason said. “You might not be mated yet, but there’s still a bond between you. You would have felt it if it had broken.”  
  
Liam paused, going deathly still.  
  
“I think I know what our move is,” he whispered.  
  
***  
  
Theo woke up to a hard jab in his ribs.  
  
“Oh good, you’re awake,” Peter said, grinning at him. “You took a bit of a nap on me there, which is quite rude. I wasn’t done torturing you.”  
  
“I would apologise,” Theo said through gritted teeth, “but I’m not actually sorry.”  
  
Peter tsked at him, gripping Theo’s chin and forcing him to look up at him. “And I was going to give you news about your young beau as well. Such a pity.”  
  
Theo’s heart dropped to his stomach. “What?” He breathed.  
  
“Last I saw him, he had a very nasty bump to the head,” Peter laughed. “Lots of blood. Stiles and Scott were very worried.”  
  
Theo closed his eyes, desperately trying to focus on Peter’s heartbeat, to find out if he was telling the truth.  
  
“Why would I lie?” Peter whispered. “When the truth is so much more fun?”  
  
“What did you do to him?” Theo growled, glaring up at him, rage making him see red.  
  
“The little fool charged me,” Peter shrugged. “It’s not my fault that Stiles had me locked up in some weird force field.”  
  
Theo blanched. He’d seen what happened when someone brushed a finger over one of those things, let alone ran headfirst into one.  
  
“No,” he whimpered.  
  
“There we go,” Peter crooned, caressing his cheek. “There it is. Real pain, Theodore, isn’t physical. Oh no. Real pain is emotional pain. So much more satisfying.”  
  
Theo sucked in air into his burning lungs, trying to gather his energy. He needed to break free. He needed to make sure Liam was okay.  
  
“Tut, tut.” Peter crooned, pressing down on the remote.  
  
Theo screamed his rage and pain to the roof, hoping that someone would hear him.  
  
***  
  
Liam had just returned to Raeken Industries when Corey walked into the office, laptop in his hand. “I think I found something.”  
  
“What is it?” Mason demanded, walking up to meet him.  
  
“Malia Tate,” Corey said. “She was adopted. Tate isn’t her real last name.”  
  
“Could you find what it was?” Liam asked.  
  
Corey shook his head. “The records are all sealed. Air tight. Only four people have access to it.”  
  
Liam stilled. “Four?” He asked sharply.  
  
“Cora, Laura, Derek and Peter Hale,” Corey confirmed. “The rights to the document were released to them after the death of Talia Hale.”  
  
“She was Derek’s mother,” Liam said. “So what, Malia was a Hale?”  
  
“It seems like it,” Corey shrugged. “If you get Derek to open it, then we can confirm the truth.”  
  
“I’ll get him,” Liam said. “Where is the file?”  
  
“LA Police Department,” Corey said. “Hayden says Val can only access it with Derek present in the room. Even his permission isn’t enough.”  
  
“Is there any way to tell if it’s been accessed before?” Mason asked as Liam turned to leave. He paused, waiting for Corey’s response.  
  
“A year ago,” he said grimly. “By Peter.”  
  
“The same time that things started getting quiet in Compton,” Mason frowned. “It’s another piece, maybe the most important one. Good job Corey.”  
  
“Thanks,” Corey blushed.  
  
Liam stalked from the room. He needed Derek.  
  
Silence fell as he stepped into the meeting room.  
  
“Liam,’ Scott said, standing up and looking at him, relief clear on his face. “You’re awake.”  
  
He ignored him, looking at Derek. “Did Peter ever have children?” He asked.  
  
Derek blinked, looking startled. “Uh, I don’t think so, no.”  
  
“Are you sure?” Liam asked.  
  
“What is this about?” Derek asked, rising to his feet.  
  
“The LA Police Department have a sealed file with Malia’s name on it. The only people who have access to it are you, your sisters and Peter. He checked it a year ago,” Liam took a deep breath, feeling the pressure of so many pairs of eyes on him. “Malia was adopted. We think she might have been Peter’s daughter.”  
  
“I don’t know anything about a sealed file,” Derek said thoughtfully. “But it’s plausible. Explains maybe why my mum had such an interest in her.”  
  
“She’s the one who sealed the file,” Liam nodded.  
  
“Malia was Peter’s kid?” Stiles asked, mouth falling open.  
  
“That explains why he’s targeting Theo. He blames him for Malia’s death,” Lydia said.  
  
“It wasn’t his fault,” Scott said. “I wish everyone would stop saying that.”  
  
Stiles scoffed. “Of course it was.”  
  
“He dragged me out of that building, saved my life,” Scott said, whirling on him. “I’d be dead if it wasn’t for him, Stiles.”  
  
“Well, you never would have been in that situation in the first place if Theo hadn’t got messed up with those fucking psychos,” Stiles yelled.  
  
“It was a mistake,” Scott snapped. “People make mistakes sometimes Stiles.”  
  
“Well that mistake killed Malia,” Stiles screamed. He looked almost deranged.  
  
“Theo lost Tara as well,” Scott pointed out, calm in the face of Stiles’ fury. “We all suffered that night, Stiles. We all lost something. Why don’t you admit what you’re really angry about?”  
  
Stiles’ face fell. He took a deep breath, and then another one, but nothing could stop the flood of tears coming, his face turning red at the effort of holding it back.  
  
Liam felt a stirring of pity. Clearly Malia had been important to him.  
  
“She was struggling with her control,” Stiles sobbed. “I was supposed to come back and help. She was locked in the basement, Scott. She was trapped there.”  
  
“I know buddy,” Scott sighed, walking over to pull Stiles into his arms. “I know.”  
  
“I should have been there,” Stiles cried, clinging to his shirt. “One wave of my hand would have stopped the whole thing.”  
  
“It’s okay,” Scott shushed him.  
  
Liam bit his lip. He knew how guilt could twist you up inside, how easy it was to blame someone else for the hurt you’d caused. He’d been grappling with that same feeling for years now. His first episode had been when he was just twelve years old when he’d broken Hayden’s nose.  
  
Derek stood, moving around to Liam. “I’ll go check out the file,” he said quietly. “We should confirm that it’s true before we rush into anything.”  
  
“Sounds good,” Liam agreed.  
  
He left the meeting room, and Liam followed, closing the door behind him. Returning to the office, he found Mason typing away furiously at Tracy’s computer.  
  
“Will it work?” He asked quietly.  
  
“I can’t find anything that says otherwise,” Mason agreed. “The claiming bite is also quite important, of course, but you’ve consummated the union, so putting on the first gift should be enough to strengthen the bond between you.”  
  
“But will it be enough to find him?” Liam asked.  
  
“That depends on you,” Mason said. “If you put it on and it’s not really what you want, your wolf will know, and it won’t accept the bond.”  
  
Liam nodded. “It’s a risk I’m willing to take,” he said firmly. “If Malia really was Peter’s daughter, then he’s not doing any of this for power. He’s doing it for revenge. He’ll kill Theo.”  
  
Mason gave him a pained look. “Probably,” he agreed.  
  
“Alright,” Liam said. “I’m going to Compton. Everything seems to point towards him being there. I’ll meet up with Nolan because he has access to places I don’t. And then I’ll put the watch on. Hopefully I’ll be close enough to sense him.”  
  
“Good luck,” Mason whispered.  
  
Liam nodded, pulling Mason into a hug. “Just, keep him looking front and centre, yeah?”  
  
“We’ll light up the sky,” Mason promised.  
  
“See you soon,” Liam said, giving him a grim smile. Hopefully, the next time he saw Mason, Peter Hale would be dead and Theo would be back with them.


	14. Chapter 14

Liam glanced around furtively, before double checking the text Brett had sent him. Yes. this was the right address.  
  
Stepping forward, he knocked on the door four times, and it opened almost immediately. Liam had a vague impression of dirty blonde hair and a blur of freckles as a hand reached through and grabbed him, pulling him through the door, which slammed shut behind him.  
  
“Hey, sorry about that,” the other boy said. “I’m Nolan.”  
  
“Liam,” he grumbled, hands smoothing down his shirt. “What’s with the rough treatment?”  
  
“Didn’t want anyone to see me from the street if I could help it,” Nolan shrugged. “C’mon, come through to the lounge room.”  
  
The building, which had looked like an old abandoned warehouse from the outside, was the epitome of luxury on the inside. Gold glittered from handles, candle holders, door knobs. Above them, the hallway was lit by an enormous chandelier which hurt Liam’s eyes to look at.  
  
“What is this place?” He asked, feet dragging as he looked in every direction, trying to take it all in.  
  
“It used to belong to some crime lord,” Nolan said, looking back at him over his shoulder. “It’s abandoned now though, so wasn’t that hard to break in and claim it.”  
  
“Isn’t there like, alarms and shit?” Liam asked incredulously.  
  
“Of course,” Nolan agreed. “Nothing that a pair of wire cutters couldn’t deal with.” At Liam’s confused expression, he laughed. “That’s just how it works around here. Possession is nine-tenths of the law and all that. And besides, everyone who might have rushed to the alarm is almost definitely dead, or has fled to another state.”  
  
Liam just stared at him. “So, finders keepers?”  
  
Nolan smirked. “Pretty much.”  
  
He ducked through the doorway he was standing in front of, and Liam followed him, whistling at the enormous TV that dominated most of the room.  
  
“You really live here?” Liam asked.  
  
“Yeah,” Nolan said, flopping down on the couch. “I needed a place if I was going to be part of the new order of things around here. We got given a list of empty-” Nolan lifted his fingers up, quoting around the word, “places and got told we could commandeer them. Only the ones who succeeded got to stay.”  
  
“I see,” Liam said. This kid looked as innocent as they came with his wide blue eyes, freckled cheeks and sweet smile, but was clearly anything but. Liam would have walked right past him in the street, but maybe that was the appeal.  
  
“Anyway,” Nolan said. “Let’s see what we can do about your missing alpha problem. Brett said you have something that might help you find him?”  
  
“I hope so,” Liam said, feeling a wave of anxiety wash over him. What if it didn’t work? What if he was too late?  
  
“You need to be nearby for it to work though, right?” Nolan said, interrupting Liam’s internal freak out.  
  
“That seems to be the case,” he agreed. He wasn’t sure how much information he should give this kid. Liam didn’t want to get sucked in by the pretty face only for Nolan to smile at him and stab him in the back. Someone who happily took the house of a dead crime lord probably wasn’t the most trustworthy person.  
  
“Well, most of the buildings in this neighbourhood have been taken over in the past year or so. Chances are, your guy is here somewhere,” Nolan shrugged. “Do your thing.”  
  
“Not yet,” Liam said. Though it was agonising to wait, he needed to give Mason a chance to draw Peter out. He couldn’t kill Theo if he was too busy paying attention to what Scott and the other alphas were doing.  
  
***  
  
Every single part of Theo’s body hurt. Peter had tortured him for hours, waking him up with water to the face every time he fell into unconsciousness, which only made the shocks worse. He was now trying very very hard to stay in the land of the living.  
  
“Doesn’t look like anyone’s coming to rescue you,” Peter taunted. He was perched on the table again, watching Theo with a wide smile. Theo just panted, trying to ignore him, trying not to let his words worm into Theo’s brain and become the truth.  
  
He knew that Scott and Derek would be trying to find him. But that wasn’t what worried him. He’d survived worse torture than this. For all that he was in extreme pain, it was his worry for Liam that was killing him.  
  
Was he okay? He knew he wasn’t dead, but there was a large continuum between dead and fine, and the weaker Theo got, the weaker their bond grew. He could barely feel Liam anymore. Were they both slipping away?  
  
Peter demanded his attention again. “You’re starting to get boring,” he sighed. “Maybe I should go see if your little beau survived his shock.”  
  
It was almost like he’d read Theo’s mind, and he shivered, saying nothing. Peter shocked him one last time, but Theo didn’t have the energy left to do anything other than give a grunt of pain. He was getting numb to it now.  
  
 _Liam._  
  
***  
  
Nolan sat up suddenly, his phone is his hand. “Peter’s been spotted,” he said urgently.  
  
“What?” Liam hissed, jumping out of his seat to join Nolan in looking at his phone. There was a text from Brett.  
  
 _~~We found the reg number for Peter’s car. Val has been monitoring the speed camera footage and he was spotted heading out of Compton._  
  
“Message him back,” Liam said, agitation making him snap. “See if Val can give us a closer address.”  
  
Nolan nodded, his fingers flying across the keys.  
  
 _~~Can you narrow down a rough location?_  
  
 _~~East. Near the river._  
  
Nolan frowned thoughtfully. “East?” He mused. “What’s in the East?”  
  
“Well river might mean quick getaway,” Liam suggested. “He can move goods in and out of LA on the river.”  
  
“True,” Nolan agreed, “but we don’t have many buildings there. There’s the main warehouse, obviously, where they store all of the stolen goods, but it’s always crawling with people. If Theo was there we would have heard by now.”  
  
“Are you sure?” He asked.  
  
“Yeah, definitely,” Nolan nodded. “I have plenty of contacts there, and no one’s seen any sign of Peter there today, let alone Theo.”  
  
“Alright,” Liam said. “I’ll call Mason.”  
  
He pulled out his phone, dialling his best friend. Mason asked within three rings.  
  
“What do you need?” Mason asked immediately.  
  
“Peter. Does he have any property in East Compton?” Liam asked.  
  
“It’s a mad house here,” Mason responded. “I’ll get back to you ASAP. I promise.”  
  
“Thanks.” Liam hung up the phone.  
  
“And now we wait,” Nolan groaned, falling back onto the couch.  
  
“We could head in that direction,” Liam suggested. “At least then we’ll be closer.”  
  
Nolan hesitated. “I guess so,” he agreed. “I know someone who lives out East.”  
  
“Then let’s go there,” Liam said firmly.  
  
 _I’m coming Theo_ , he vowed silently.  
  
***  
  
Another thing that Nolan had been able to get his hands on was a very fancy, very fast sports car. Liam had been afraid when he’d seen it that they would stand out, but instead they blended in with the countless other very fancy, very fast sports cars.  
  
It felt like a second later that they were pulling into a underground garage, waiting in an elevator to take them upstairs to an apartment that overlooked the river.  
  
A tall young man opened the door. Liam looked at him over Nolan’s shoulder. His loud, silk shirt was half unbuttoned revealing smooth olive skin. Liam took in the man’s whole appearance; his dark eyes and bronze skin, Brazilian maybe.  
  
“Noley, what brings you here unannounced?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
“Desperate times,” he shrugged. “This is my friend Liam. I’m helping him out.”  
  
“What are you getting yourself involved in?” Gabe asked, sounding resigned, standing aside to let them in.  
  
“Shenanigans,” Nolan grinned. “Big fun.”  
  
“Christ,” he muttered.  
  
“Oh calm down Gabe,” Nolan said, moving into the house like he lived there. “I’m being careful.”  
  
“Better be,” Gabe said, giving him an exasperated look.  
  
Nolan rolled his eyes at him, and Gabe lead them into the lounge room. It wasn’t as opulent as Nolan’s place, but it was still nice. Large windows dominated most of one wall, looking out onto the river, and Liam walked over to examine the ground below. Apart from a few boats tied onto a nearby dock, there was nothing to be seen.  
  
“You haven’t heard anything?” Nolan asked once he’d finished filling Gabe in.  
  
“No,” Gabe shook his head, “I’ve made it my business not to. You know I’ve been keeping my nose clean recently. I’ve had the cops here a few times already this month. They seem to think I’m a major player apparently.”  
  
“Well if the heat gets too bad, you know where to find me,” he said.  
  
“Yeah, I know,” Gabe said, “but I feel like disappearing would just make things worse.”  
  
“Well today we’re on the right side of the law,” Nolan informed him, “so helping my boy Liam here should help you out some.”  
  
“I seriously can’t tell if you’re one of the good guys or one of the bad guys,” Liam muttered, watching Nolan’s back and forth with Gabe.  
  
“No one can,” Nolan said cheerfully. “That’s part of what makes me so mysterious and charming.”  
  
“Don’t listen to him,” Gabe said, rolling his eyes as he looked over to Liam. “Nolan’s never done a bad thing in his life. He’s just an opportunist. I think he gets a kick out of seeing how high he can rise without firing a bullet.”  
  
“If Peter Hale really does bite the dust, maybe all the way to the top,” Nolan said with a sly grin. “He’ll leave a pretty big vacuum and no one else even knows it’s coming.”  
  
Liam gave him a contemplative look. “Will you work with the packs?” He asked.  
  
“Maybe,” Nolan said, amusement twinkling in his clear blue eyes. “Especially if they send delegates as hot as Brett. After all this is over, we can discuss terms.”  
  
Liam nodded, filing it away. He had to survive first.  
  
“Have you heard from Mason yet?” Nolan asked him.  
  
“Not yet,” Liam shook his head. “Soon hopefully.”  
  
He felt antsy. It was dark now, almost six hours after Theo had been taken. His wolf was anxious, agitated under his skin, pacing, pacing, pacing.  
  
Staring out at the water, Liam ignored Gabe and Nolan chatting quietly. He couldn’t focus on anything other than his desire to find Theo. He felt immense guilt that he’d ignored Theo the last time he’d seen him. Was that really only that morning?  
  
What did a bit of money matter when compared to Theo’s life? He’d give it all away just for a sign that Theo was still holding on to hope.  
  
Hell, what did any amount of money matter.  
  
His phone buzzed, drawing his attention.  
  
 _~~Earliest we’ve been able to find places him somewhere near Northgate Markets. Peter owns a warehouse there._  
  
“Northgate markets,” he said, looking up at Gabe and Nolan. “Is that nearby?”  
  
“A few blocks,” Gabe nodded. “Just follow the river up.”  
  
“Thanks for letting us in,” Liam said, already moving towards the door. “I won’t forget.”  
  
“Bye Gabe,” Nolan chirped.  
  
“Don’t get killed,” Gabe called after them.  
  
“He’s such a worrywart,” Nolan said, rolling his eyes affectionately.  
  
They got into Nolan’s car, and Nolan grew more serious as they got closer to the markets.  
  
“This is where it might get a bit hairy,” Nolan said, his expression grim. “Literally. Peter’s inner circle includes a lot of weres.”  
  
“So what do we do?” Liam asked, glancing at him.  
  
“Hope that your friends make enough noise to draw most of them away.”  
  
Liam nodded, pulling out his phone again.  
  
 _~~Update?_  
  
Mason replied almost immediately.  
  
 _~~He’s here. Hurry._  
  
“Okay,” Liam said. “Peter is at Raeken Industries. This is our window.”  
  
“What do you need?” Nolan asked.  
  
“You just get me inside,” Liam said, looking at him seriously. “Then we fight our way in to Theo, fuck up anyone who tries to stop us, and get him out of there.”  
  
“And how do you find him?” Nolan asked, looking up and down the street. “There’s a million warehouses around here.”  
  
Liam reached into his other pocket, pulling out the watch that Theo had given him. He’d hoped to have more time for this, more time to think about the future, about if this was what he wanted. He was still so young, and the thought of being so committed to someone was more than a little terrifying.  
  
But even though it had been less than a week since he’d met Theo, there was something about him that just kept calling Liam back. Something that made him feel like he could take on the world and win.  
  
He swiped his thumb over the watch face, eyes drawn to the tourbillon as it turned around and around. Liam had looked up the watch after Mason had told him what it was, learning about all of the features and what it did.  
  
The tourbillon in particular had fascinated him. It was an old-fashioned part of watch-making, created to prevent the watch from stopping and being affected by gravity when it got stuck, slowly rotating to keep the rest of the machinery working perfectly.  
  
That was what Liam had always imagined that finding your true partner would be like. Having someone to support you, to be there for you in the hard times and gently nudge you in the right direction. The fact that Theo had just met him and somehow recognised that honestly touched him.  
  
As Liam fastened the watch around his wrist, he smiled. He knew he was making the right decision.  
  
***  
  
Theo shivered. It was pitch black in the warehouse now, and though his senses were dulled by pain and by the suppression cuffs he was wearing, he knew something was different.  
  
Warmth suffused through his chest, and he mouthed Liam’s name, no longer able to speak.  
  
Tears trickled down his cheeks, dripping down onto the floor. Somehow, Liam had survived the blast, and the relief made him sob, whimpering as it jarred his bruised and broken body.  
  
But he had to hold on. Liam was coming for him. Liam would be here soon.  
  
***  
  
Liam’s head rocketed up almost instantly. His chest was cold, far too cold.  
  
“He’s dying,” he choked. “Theo’s dying.”  
  
Nolan started up the car. “Point me in the right direction,” he barked.  
  
“He’s close,” Liam said desperately, “A few streets, turn right at the end of the street.”  
  
He directed Nolan, until they pulled up around the corner from the low, flickering flame that was Theo. He clung to that flame with both hands, cupping it in his hands, pouring his warmth into it. The bond between them was weak and growing weaker by the second.  
  
“Do you know this place?” Liam asked as they got out of the car.  
  
“Nope,” Nolan said, looking around them, a slightly confused look on his face.  
  
Cautiously, they made their way towards the warehouse. Every instinct screamed at Liam to run, to hurry, but he had to get in the building first. And from the reinforced door that covered the entrance, it was clear that it wasn’t going to be easy.  
  
“How do we get in?” Liam asked.  
  
Nolan just shrugged. “I guess we knock.”  
  
Liam stared at him, incredulously, and then at the door. It would take him at least a few minutes to get through, minutes that he didn’t have. “Fuck it,” he muttered, raising his hand and knocking three times on the door.  
  
It opened, a tall man looking impassively between the two of them. “What?” He said.  
  
“I have a delivery for the boss,” Nolan said, indicating Liam. Only then did Liam feel the barrel of a gun pressed against his ribs.  
  
“You fucking slimeball,” he hissed under his breath.  
  
“Well now that’s just rude,” Nolan said, giving him a disappointed look as the man stood aside and allowed them through. He locked the door and then turned, leading them down the hallway.  
  
“Like I give a fuck about being rude to a double-crossing scumbag like you,” Liam snarled, eyes flashing gold.  
  
Nolan didn’t have the opportunity to respond as they were ushered into a large office. Liam paused, ignoring the way Nolan dug his gun into Liam’s side, his brow furrowed in confusion as he sniffed. He knew that scent.  
  
“Delivery for the boss,” the butler said, leaving and closing the door behind him.  
  
“I’m afraid that Peter isn’t in at the moment,” the blonde man sitting at the desk said, his eyes fixed on Liam’s, satisfaction glimmering in their blue depths. “You’ll have to deal with me.”  
  
Liam’s stomach dropped, horror making his knees wobble, threatening to give out from underneath him.  
  
“Garrett?” He breathed.  
  
The blonde smiled, though it didn’t quite reach his eyes.  
  
“Hello Liam.”


	15. Chapter 15

“Thank you Nolan,” Garrett said, flicking his fingers in an obvious dismissal, “that will be all.”  
  
Nolan nodded, withdrawing from the room. Liam barely noticed him leaving, still reeling in shock. The quiet click of the door closing made him jump, startling him from his daze.  
  
“What are you doing here?” He asked, striding forward to stand in front of Garrett, hoping against everything that the other man was playing some sort of practical joke on him. “Tell me you’re not hunting again,” he pleaded.  
  
More than two years now he’d been with Garrett, seeing him at least once a fortnight, going out on dates with him, sleeping with him, and sure, Garrett had been paying him, but Liam had respected him, cared for him. Garrett was one of the constants in his life. To lose that foundation under his feet made his stomach sink like he was on an elevator that was hurtling towards the ground floor from a ten-story drop.  
  
He braced for impact.  
  
Something that vaguely looked like pity flashed in Garrett’s eyes. “Oh Liam,” he said. “You don’t seriously think I ever stopped, do you?”  
  
Garrett couldn’t have gutted him more if he’d actually punched his hand through Liam’s chest and ripped out his heart.  
  
He staggered back, almost vibrating with horror. “I think I’m gonna puke,” he said, looking around desperately, his chest getting tighter, making it harder and harder to breathe. He clutched at it, clawing at his shirt.  
  
The blonde watched him impassively. “Oh come on,” he snarked. “Don’t act like it’s such a surprise, Liam.”  
  
“Of course it’s a surprise,” Liam said, panting after every word, his hands shaking with emotion. “For fuck’s sake Garrett, Violet died!”  
  
He shrugged. “And life goes on.”  
  
Liam shook his head in disbelief, slowly straightening up. “You’re disgusting,” he said. It was like a light bulb went off in his mind, shutting down his emotions and letting him see Garrett clearly, apparently for the first time.  
  
Garrett smirked at him. “You’re so naive, Liam. You have no idea how the world works at all. So content to just fuck people for money. As long as your bills are paid, who cares right?” He gave a derisive laugh that sent chills down Liam’s spine. This was who Garrett really was. This was his rotten core, finally laid bare.  
  
“If you think so little of me, then why did you pay for me for all these years?”  
  
“I’m quite attached to you,” Garrett shrugged. “You’re a good lay, convenient. In fact, I was going to offer you a more permanent contract. Exclusive. What do you say Liam? I’m sure we can come to an agreement that will satisfy both of us. Name your price.”  
  
Garrett’s eyes gleamed, and Liam realised that Garrett genuinely believed he would agree. He really believed that all Liam cared about was money. This is what Garrett thought of him, and it was so far from who Liam actually was that he was relieved. He’d never be anything like Garrett.  
  
He took great satisfaction in turning him down. “No,” he said firmly.  
  
The other man blinked. “Oh come now, Liam. We both know you have expensive tastes. I promise I can look after you.” He grinned at him. “I have plenty of money.”  
  
“From killing others of my kind,” Liam said through gritted teeth. “Blood money. You make me sick.”  
  
Garrett dropped the charming facade, eyes turning as cold as glaciers. “So you’d rather whore yourself to a dog.”  
  
 _Fuck. Theo._  
  
“Theo’s not a dog,” Liam said through narrowed eyes. “And neither am I, you prejudiced prick.”  
  
“But you don’t deny that you’re a whore,” Garrett smirked.  
  
“Why should I?” Liam asked, glaring at him. “I’m not ashamed of it.”  
  
Garrett studied him a moment longer and then shook his head. “It’s a moot point anyway. Raeken is dead.”  
  
“He’s not,” Liam said. He could still feel his bond to Theo. It was weak, but with Theo so near, he could feel his determination, how hell bent he was on surviving.  
  
“I can see that you won’t be convinced until you see him,” Garrett said, getting to his feet, a smirk dancing on his lips. Looking at him, Liam had no idea how he’d ever thought that Garrett was attractive. “Come along.”  
  
The last thing he wanted to do was follow Garrett anywhere willingly, but if he was going to take him to Theo then Liam could put up with his existence a second longer. Though there was nothing stopping him from just overpowering Garrett and knocking him out, taking his keys…  
  
As if reading his mind, Garrett gestured for Liam to lead the way out the door. In his hand, he held up a large dagger, dripping with poison.  
  
Liam eye’s watched as a single yellow drop slid down the metal and dripped onto the floor.  
  
“Yellow wolfsbane,” Garrett informed him. “Very potent. Even a knick of this will bring down the strongest alpha. I suggest you behave yourself.”  
  
Narrowing his eyes, Liam nodded, walking past him and out the door. Every instinct screamed at him not to turn his back to a threat, but he had no choice. Theo was more important.  
  
Garrett directed him through the halls and Liam walked, feeling the blonde’s eyes on his back. His shoulders were tense. The closer he got to Theo, the more clearly he could feel his pain. The alpha was in agony, barely clinging to life, and Liam felt his knees getting weaker by the second. What was he walking into? What condition was Theo in?  
  
He stopped in front of the final door. Theo was on the other side and Liam couldn’t bring himself to reach for the handle. He didn’t know if he was strong enough to see Theo like this.  
  
“Hurry up,” Garrett snapped, kicking at him. Liam but back a whimper, but not at the pain. Theo was under his skin, and Liam could hear him screaming.  
  
“I can’t,” he breathed, hands trembling and tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
“Open the door,” Garrett demanded. “Or I’ll stab you, and you can listen to each other die.”  
  
Liam’s throat was closing up, panic blinding him. He shook his head, and Garrett gave a grunt, falling against him.  
  
He scrunched his eyes closed, waiting for the pain, but it didn’t come, Garrett slowly slipping to the side and onto the floor, landing with a thud.  
  
Liam took a breath, and then another one, but Garrett just gargled. He turned, meeting Nolan’s gaze. The blonde was looking impassively down at Garrett, before kneeling down, wiping the dagger clean on Garrett’s jacket.  
  
“Wolfsbane is poisonous to humans as well,” Nolan said to Garrett, his normally bright blue eyes as cold as ice.  
  
“Why?” Garrett panted, hand pressed to his chest, his fingers unable to stop the blood from pouring out of his wound.  
  
“That’s for Lori,” Nolan said with an unfriendly smile. The air of innocence around him was gone, his eyes dark with anger. Liam liked him better like this. It was real.  
  
Liam found his voice. “Lori?” He questioned.  
  
“Brett’s sister,” Nolan said, standing back up. “He hunted her down and slaughtered her.”  
  
Garrett’s eyes shone with maniacal glee. “Mutt,” he wheezed. Blood dribbled from his lips, and Liam looked away, sickened.  
  
“Come on,” he said to Nolan. “We need to help Theo.” Garrett wasn’t worth wasting a single second more of his time on.  
  
Nolan nodded, gesturing for Liam to lead the way.  
  
Taking a deep, shaky breath, Liam turned the handle and pushed open the door.  
  
***  
  
It was a blur of action after that. He’d found it difficult to hold down his bile as he and Nolan cut Theo free. Theo was covered in bruises, his skin swollen and purple from repeated electrocution. His breath came out in a rattle that left Liam feeling cold panic, threatening to immobilise him. It was Nolan who brought him back the present, calling his name sharply. He blinked, shaking his head clear of the fog and pressing his hand to Theo’s arm.  
  
All he could do was hold Theo against him and draw out his pain, until his forearms were black and he was gasping with pain.  
  
“Stop,” Theo gasped, but he was too weak to pull away.  
  
Nolan had called Brett, who turned up ten minutes later, helping Liam get Theo up. They carried his limp body between the two of them, Liam’s heart breaking at the pained whine that slipped from Theo’s lips as they eased him into Brett’s car.  
  
He climbed in after him, holding Theo to his chest and pushing his hair back from his face, watching him with a concerned expression.  
  
Closing his eyes, he pressed his lips to Theo’s forehead. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered.  
  
Theo brought a hand up, gripping the front of his shirt. “No,” he said hoarsely. “Not your fault.”  
  
“Shhh,” Liam said, soothing him.  
  
He took Theo’s hand, linking their fingers together. Despite the fact that they’d got the cuffs off him and that he was an alpha, Theo’s healing still hadn’t triggered. But Liam had no idea what to do. Hurting Theo more right now might kill him. He was already fading in and out of consciousness as is.  
  
Brett was watching them in the rearview mirror, a calculating look on his face. “He needs his pack.”  
  
Liam nodded. “Are they all safe?” He asked him. Theo stirred against him, clearly just as desperate for the answer.  
  
“I believe so,” Brett said. “Last I heard from Satomi, they had Peter in custody.”  
  
Liam’s eyes widened. “They captured him?”  
  
Brett smirked. “One beta against three pissed off alphas? I don’t know what he was thinking. He didn’t stand a chance.”  
  
Nolan piped up. “I messaged him and told him Theo was dead.”  
  
Liam stared at him. “Why?”  
  
“That’s all he wanted,” Nolan shrugged. “His revenge. He was annoyed, because he wanted to make Theo suffer longer, lay your corpse at his feet and watch him break, but with Theo dead, he just gave up.”  
  
Liam searched the side of Nolan’s face. “You’re nowhere near as innocent as you appear,” he mused.  
  
Nolan smirked. “Nope,” he agreed, glancing back at him.  
  
“You see?” Liam said, looking down at Theo. “You have to survive this, Theo. Your best revenge against what he’s done to you is to live.”  
  
Theo gave a faint smile. He didn’t have the energy for anything else. And Liam was flagging. The black lines were starting to cross his chest, making it hard to breathe. Or maybe that was the panic.  
  
“Please don’t leave me,” he whispered into Theo’s hair.  
  
“We’re nearly there,” Brett reassured them.  
  
There turned out to be Theo’s house, where his packmates were already congregated outside, looking anxious. They could probably feel their bond with Theo weakening. As soon as they pulled up, they rushed forwards.  
  
Liam tried to open the door, but he couldn’t lift his arm. It was black, the muscles weak with pain.  
  
His eyelids drooped.  
  
Theo was pulled from his arms and Liam passed out, the pain dragging him under.  
  
***  
  
“You need to stay awake,” Tracy said, jostling Theo’s shoulder.  
  
He was trying, but it was hard. Air whooshed past his ears, and it was like Tracy’s voice was coming down a long tunnel.  
  
“What do we do?” He heard Corey say from a long way away. Theo was underwater and drowning, fighting and fighting to keep treading water. But he was tired.  
  
“We’re losing them both,” Josh said with a whine.  
  
“What if we put them together?” Tracy asked, her voice sounding sharp. Theo could hear the undertone of panic though, and his chest clenched with guilt. His pack were suffering because of him.  
  
“That might work,” Mason agreed. “It could be the bond, they’re both trying to pull on it to heal, but instead they’re both going under.”

Someone stood up, moving away.  
  
“Careful, don’t touch his skin,” Josh said.  
  
Theo tried to listen, but he was distracted by the bed being jostled as someone was placed down beside him. Warmth filled him in a rush, and he managed to gather up enough energy to open his eyes, peering at Liam.  
  
His shirt was off, and up his hands, arm and chest were thick black lines, writhing under his skin. He looked like he was possessed.  
  
“What?” Theo croaked, eyes searching for Mason.  
  
“He took too much of your pain,” Mason told him, stepping closer and appearing in his line of vision. “He can’t ground it.”  
  
He was killing his mate. He was going to die. Tears sprung forth and Mason touched Theo’s cheek, staring into his eyes.  
  
“Hey, stay with me, Theo,” he said urgently. “Don’t give up on him just yet. Liam’s a fighter, he always has been.”  
  
“I can’t,” Theo whispered, his voice hoarse. He wasn’t healing either. The pain wasn’t as bad, thanks to Liam, but he still felt broken.  
  
“You can,” Mason said back reassuringly. “I have a plan. It might be the only way for both of you to survive this.”  
  
Theo couldn’t reply. His throat had closed up, making it harder to breathe. The panic was starting to overwhelm him. He’d lost his parents. He’d lost Tara. He couldn’t lose Liam too.  
  
“Corey, help me with him,” he heard Mason say.  
  
Suddenly Corey was there, one hand placed on each shoulder. “Theo, dude, you need to keep breathing. Okay? Can you do that? Can you calm down for me?”  
  
Theo looked at him, watching as Corey took a deep breath and then held it. Theo copied him, ignoring his brain screaming for air as he slowly let the breath out, the same way that Corey was doing. His lungs ached as he took another breath, but a little bit of the panic had receded. In. Hold. Out. In. Hold. Out. Until he was breathing deeply and slowing, his mind clearer.  
  
“Okay,” Mason said, catching his attention. “The plan is to complete the bond, Theo. It’s the only way to save you both.”  
  
Theo’s heart sunk. He could never complete the bond. Not without Liam’s permission. And the other wolf was out cold.  
  
“No,” he breathed. “I can’t do that.”  
  
Some frustration bled into Mason’s eyes. “You have to, Theo. You’ll lose him otherwise.”  
  
Theo whined in frustration, and Tracy pulled both of the others out of the way, kneeling in front of him. She cupped his cheeks in her hands, waiting until she had his attention.  
  
“Theo, sweetie,” she said gently, “please don’t make us watch you both die. Liam already accepted you, now you need to close the bond.”  
  
Confusion filled him. “No, he didn’t.”  
  
Tracy blinked. “What do you mean?”  
  
“He didn’t accept me. The last time I saw him-” Theo glanced helplessly at Mason. Liam had been angry. Theo had upset him by paying him after they’d had sex.  
  
Understanding lit up in Mason’s eyes. “He did,” he insisted. “How do you think he found you?”  
  
Mason moved to stand beside Liam, taking the arm on the other side of his body and holding it up. Theo’s gaze dropped, and his heart stuttered.  
  
Liam was wearing the watch.  
  
He’d chosen him.  
  
Theo stared at Liam’s wrist, hope burning through him. Maybe he could save him after all.  
  
“I need you all to leave,” he whispered, not taking his eyes off of Liam.  
  
“You sure?” Tracy asked him quietly.  
  
Theo just nodded. “I’m gonna try.”  
  
“Good luck,” Tracy said. The others echoed it, trailing out of the room and leaving them alone, the door closing behind them.  
  
He listened as they all moved into his lounge room, sitting down to wait, falling silent.  
  
The watch looked strange against Liam’s black skin, but Theo barely noticed. He ran a finger over it, his lips tugging up into a small smile. His mate.  
  
Theo rolled towards Liam, pulling the other man against him, nuzzling into his neck. Liam’s breaths were laboured, but his heart beat was still strong. Mason was right; Liam was a fighter.  
  
“I will fight every day to be worthy of the gift you have given me,” Theo whispered into his skin.  
  
He moved a hand to Liam’s back, holding him close, the other moving to cup Liam’s cheek. And then he bit down on Liam’s neck, eyes flashing red, his wolf howling it’s joy to the heavens as the bond snapped into place.  
  
Blood welled in his mouth as Theo gently eased his fangs from Liam’s neck, and he swiped his tongue over the mark, closing the wound.  
  
He pulled back, looking at it, smiling at the indents against Liam’s tanned skin.  
  
And then his eyelids grew heavy, his limbs turning to jelly as he sunk back into the mattress, the deep sleep of healing beckoning him into its warm embrace.


	16. Chapter 16

The last time he’d woken in Theo’s arms, it had been slow, the solid warmth of Theo at his back keeping him in place. This time, though, Liam needed to turn immediately. Needed to see him.  
  
He pushed up on one elbow, gazing down at Theo’s peaceful sleeping face.  
  
All evidence of his torture was thankfully gone, though there were still dark circles under his eyes. He was still covered in dirt and blood though, and Liam wrinkled his nose up. Theo needed a shower, badly.  
  
But he couldn’t bring himself to wake the alpha up just yet. His heart was skipping in his chest, his fingers trembling.  
  
He and Theo were mates, and bonded mates at that. His neck ached slightly from where Theo must have bitten him and he reached a hand up, tracing over the indents in his skin.  
  
They would never completely heal, he knew, having seen Scott brushing his lips lovingly over Allison’s neck time and time again where her own mark proudly sat. Allison always preened under the attention, and Liam could understand why. Just the barest brush of his fingertips over the mark sent a maelstrom of emotions churning through him; pride, satisfaction, happiness… love.  
  
Theo loved him, as insane as it sounded. He could feel it through their bond, could feel how deep it ran. He’d known as soon as he’d seen Theo that he would be like that. Something about the light behind his eyes had told him he’d met a kindred spirit.  
  
Because Liam was the same. He loved with his whole body, with every single inch of his soul, with every breath.  
  
He’d thought that love like that only came with time.  
  
This whole week, Theo had been trying to show him that that wasn’t true. One date and he’d bought him the mating gift. One kiss and he’d left Liam weak and questioning everything. And the feel of Theo inside of him? No poem, book or song could ever come close to describing how that had made Liam feel. Like he’d been flying. Like he was untouchable. Like only the two of them even existed on this planet, in their own bubble, like Liam hadn’t been real until then.  
  
Maybe that was why he’d been so upset when he’d seen the money in his account. Because you couldn’t put a price on something that had changed Liam so completely. To even try was unimaginable. Theo had given him his heart - and that was more than enough.  
  
Theo’s eyes slowly fluttered open, and he gave Liam a weak smile, his beautiful green eyes lighting up with happiness. Liam smiled back, reaching with his other hand to gently caress Theo’s cheek.  
  
“Hi,” Liam whispered.  
  
“Hey,” Theo responded, turning his head to press a kiss to Liam’s palm. He closed his eyes, bringing his head down to softly rest against Theo’s.  
  
They were both silent, ignoring the words that needed to be said for now, just basking in the fact that they’d survived, that they had found their way back to each other alive.  
  
Theo brought a hand up, running it up and down Liam’s back, soothing him. It was only then that Liam realised there were tears falling from his eyes, dripping down against Theo’s skin.  
  
“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, flushing as he leaned back, swiping at his cheeks.  
  
The look that Theo shot him was tender. “Don’t be,” he said. “I get it.”  
  
“I nearly lost you,” Liam whispered, his chest flaring in remembered pain.  
  
Theo nodded. “I know,” he said. “I know, Liam. But I’m okay. I’m right here.”  
  
They fell into silence again, Theo guiding Liam down into his embrace, holding him close as Liam sniffled into his neck. He felt Theo kiss the top of his head, and it was that that finally gave Liam to will to roll away and out of bed. He wanted badly to tilt his head up and kiss Theo, and kiss and kiss him some more, but there was something that needed to happen first.  
  
Theo pouted. “Where are you going?”  
  
Liam raised an eyebrow at Theo as he looked down at him. “You need a shower, Sugar. Badly.”  
  
The alpha glanced down at his body, grimacing at the dried blood that covered his chest. “Good point,” he agreed. “I don’t know how you managed to lie next to me for so long.”  
  
“I was unconscious,” Liam said cheerfully as he turned and walked away. He heard Theo give a startled chuckle, and then he was up and following him into the bathroom.  
  
Theo’s shower was huge, definitely big enough for the two of them. He turned on the spray, waiting for it to heat up and kicking off the briefs he was still wearing. Behind him, he heard Theo give a low growl, but he just smiled, not acknowledging him. Theo could touch him once he was clean.  
  
He stepped under the water, giving a sigh at the pressure of it. Hard and unrelenting, pounding against his his shoulders and back.  
  
Turning his head slightly he looked at Theo. The alpha was watching him with a hungry expression, his teeth buried in his lip. He was only in a pair of tight briefs, leaving nothing whatsoever to the imagination, especially with the way his cock was straining for freedom.  
  
Liam held a hand towards him, and Theo’s head whipped up, his green eyes boring into Liam’s. “Join me,” he said gently.  
  
Theo nodded, shoving his briefs down, but Liam held his gaze as Theo stepped closer. He made room for him under the spray and Theo shivered a little as the water hit him.  
  
They stood there for a moment, regarding each other.  
  
And then Liam grabbed Theo’s shampoo, opening the bottle and squirting some into his hand. Theo let him guide his head out from under the water, reaching up to lather the shampoo through his hair, eyes closing as a blissed out expression appeared on his face, Liam rubbing his fingers against his scalp in slow, soothing circles.  
  
It eased something in his chest, touching Theo like this. It was more than just sex. This was just about the most intimate thing he could imagine doing for another person, and he relished the closeness, the way Theo’s hands rested lightly on Liam’s hips, the way he almost purred as Liam massaged his scalp.  
  
“Rinse,” he said, his voice hoarse.  
  
Theo tilted his head back under the water, and Liam stroked his fingers through his hair, washing out the shampoo. He tried to ignore the colour of the water as it swirled into the drain. The panic was still too close to the surface, the memory of Theo hanging off the fence on the brink of death still too raw.  
  
So he took his time, soothing himself as much as Theo, losing himself in the repetitive motions of stroking Theo’s hair, rubbing the conditioner into every strand. His hair would be so soft after this.  
  
Theo rinsed again, and Liam grabbed the loofah, squeezing some body wash onto it and moving around behind Theo to wash his back.  
  
He was too overwhelmed, too raw, too vulnerable right now.  
  
“Liam,” Theo said gently.  
  
He ignored him, running the loofah up and down his back, washing away the grime and blood from his skin, feeling relieved as the last remnants of their horrific ordeal was washed away.  
  
Liam moved back around, his eyes still not meeting Theo’s as he picked up one arm and then the other, cleaning him methodically.  
  
Finally, there was his chest, and Liam bit his lip as he ran the loofah over Theo’s pecs and down to his stomach, washing it clean and then moving back up.  
  
Theo reached a hand up, gripping Liam’s wrist and holding it still.  
  
“Look at me,” he said firmly.  
  
Liam dragged his eyes up, meeting Theo’s gaze. He searched his face, seeing only acceptance, only caring, only love.  
  
He could feel his hands shaking, emotion making his chest tight, making it hard to breathe. Theo had bitten him, yes, and they were bonded, but was Theo really his? Had he just bitten him to save his life?  
  
Liam opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it again. He wanted to ask, needed to, but it was so hard. His whole life, he’d never had someone like Scott had Allison, or like Derek had Stiles. He had his pack, and they were family, but any sort of relationship he’d ever had had been about money.  
  
And he couldn’t stand the thought of it being like that with Theo. He wanted something real.  
  
Suddenly, he knew what he needed to say.  
  
“Is it real for you too?” Liam asked. His voice shook, but he stared into Theo’s eyes, everything riding on the alpha’s answer.  
  
Theo smiled, releasing Liam’s wrist so that he could bring his hand up to cup Liam’s cheek instead. He pressed his lips to Liam’s forehead, kissing it, then his nose, his cheek, up along his jawline, everywhere but his lips.  
  
He took his time, smiling against Liam’s skin as he melted into it, turning his face to make it easier for him to press sweet kisses to every inch of his face.  
  
Finally, he hovered over Liam’s lips and Liam looked at him, his heart pounding in his chest. Hope burned through him like a forest fire, but one word from Theo could wash it away.  
  
Liam had never dared to let anyone as close as he’d let Theo. He’d spent his whole life paranoid, pushing people away, scared of being vulnerable. Theo made him forget all of that.  
  
“It’s real,” Theo confirmed. “Nothing has ever been more real.”  
  
Relief flooded him, and then Theo was pressing him back against the cold tiles of the shower, the loofah slipping from Liam’s fingers as he threw his arms around Theo’s neck, kissing him with a fierceness that should shock him but didn’t.  
  
Theo was his. He was Theo’s. Mates. Bonded. For life.  
  
Liam pushed Theo back under the spray, their lips still meeting in dizzying, hungry kisses, and he fumbled behind him with one hand, shutting off the water. Theo picked him up, carrying him out of the bathroom and back into his bedroom.  
  
He went to put Liam down, but he resisted.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Theo asked against his lips.  
  
“Those sheets reek,” he pointed out. “I am not lying down on them.”  
  
Theo chuckled, lips brushing over his cheek. “Alright baby boy. We can change them first.”  
  
Liam felt a thrill go through him. He loved it when Theo called him that.  
  
Theo set him down, and the both stripped the bed. Liam threw the sheets into the hall. “You’re definitely burning those,” he said to Theo, who rolled his eyes.  
  
“Yes dear, whatever you say,” he teased.  
  
Liam just smirked at him as they placed a fresh set down, making the bed. “Starting this relationship off strong, I see, Sugar. Agreeing with everything I say.”  
  
Theo’s eyes smouldered as he stalked closer. “Don’t get used to it,” he crooned.  
  
Lust flared in Liam’s belly, hot and sweet. He’d have Theo wrapped around his pinky finger in three seconds flat. “We’ll see,” he said with a sly wink, darting out of the way as Theo launched himself at him.  
  
He laughed as Theo caught him around the middle, pulling him onto the bed and rolling on top on him, pinning him in place.  
  
“Got you,” Theo purred, leaning in and giving him a lazy smile.  
  
Liam bit back another smirk, arching his neck and showing off his mark. Theo growled, pinning him down tighter and nosing along it. He kissed the mark, sucking at it and Liam moaned, writhing underneath him. There was a direct line from the mark to his cock, and it robbed him of all conscious thought.  
  
“Theo,” he whined, placing his arms around him, holding him closer, giving the alpha more access to do those divine things with his mouth.  
  
Theo chuckled, leaning back, and Liam went with him, until they were both sitting up, Liam clutching at Theo’s back. Theo brought a hand up to his cheek, rubbing his thumb back and forth, smoothing it around to the back of his neck as he ducked in, kissing Liam softly.  
  
Liam leaned into it, feeling breathless at the sweet way Theo kissed him, at the emotion behind it. Theo’s love shone like gold behind Liam’s eyes, blinding him, but it was eclipsed by something else, and Theo pulled back slightly, his eyes filled with awe.  
  
It travelled through Liam’s body, pumping in his bloodstream, curling around his heart. It was strong, stronger than he thought possible, stronger than he’d ever imagined. Love. His love. He loved Theo.  
  
“I love you,” he said, eyes widening, tears spilling from them as he looked at Theo. “Fuck, I do, I really do. I love you.”  
  
“I can feel it,” Theo breathed, his own eyes turning misty. “I love you Liam. So much.”  
  
They kissed, and it was more, it was everything. Their love bounced back and forth, shining brighter and brighter, filling them room with a soft glow that only made Theo look more beautiful, only made their kisses so much sweeter, and as Theo slowly moved inside him, his whole body trembling over Liam’s, it only meant that much more. This was what it meant to be with someone who loved you, with someone you loved in return, and the aching hole in his chest filled with every whimper that fell from Theo’s lips as he thrust inside of him, his hands tangled in the other man’s hair as he held him as close as was physically possible.  
  
Afterwards, Liam refused to let Theo go, hiding his face in the Theo’s neck, basking in the solid weight of the other man on top of him.  
  
They were alive, they were together, they were in love. It was real.

It was everything.


End file.
